yaoi high
by XxsasxnaruxX
Summary: naruto and sasuke have a dorm room together, but is sasuke the only one who likes naruto? and does itachi have a thing for his brother?sasxnaru,itacxsas,gaaraxnaru.
1. road trip to yaoi high

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I wish I did.

PLEASE READ:

hi anna here.i just thought i might tell all of you that im not that good at spelling or my grammer.so please tell me what i could improve on and please tell me hope you like the story!

ps. the first chapter is alittle boring but the up coming chapter wont be YAOI all the way.

* * *

_beep.beep,beep._

Sasuke looked at the clock,that was making annoying sound.now only to drive all the way to his new high school.sasuke got up from his satin seeh bed and put on fresh clothes. picked up his bags and looked one more time at his room then opened his door only to run into his brother Itachi.

"leaving so soon litlle brother?" Itachi asked putting an arm up so he couldnt get Sasuke could'nt get past.

"Itachi cut it out i'm going to be late lets go."Sasuke said moving forward alittle and closing his door, so Itachi couldnt see in.

Sasuke puched iIachi arm.so he could get past him.just as Sasuke thought he was going to be by care free,Sasuke wrapped his arms around him. and Sasuke dropped his bags.

"Itachi stop,cut it out you bastard!"Sasuke yelled while trying to push his hands away.

"Your blushing little brother. you like the way i touch you dont you,cause you know your the only one i touch like this.and it makes you so hard dont it."Itachi said rubbung a little harder.

"No i hate it! Now cut it out you ass."Sasue said realxing alittle into Itachi.thats when the door bell rang. but nither one of the boys moved.

_ring,ring,ring_

"Itachi the door bell."Sasuke said leaning his head back onto Itachi shoulder.instead of doing to get the door,he kissed down sasuke neck.

"I-Itachi." sasuke said

"Ok,ok ill go get it."Itachi let go of Sasuke and went to the door.

When he opened the door he saw a smiling blond...a smiling fuckable blond. It took him awhile to tell the blond that could come him. Itachi told naruto to go ahead and sit ing the living room while he went and got sasuke.

"Sasuke theres a hot blond in our living room, and hes asking for you... for now that is."Itachi laughed and walked back to the living room.

"Sasuke will be out in a minute. are you one of his friends?"Itachi asked sitting down next to Naruto,very close.

"No were not friends,in fact were rivals."Naruto said smiling at itachi. just as itachi was about to make his move sasuke came in.

"Dobe what do you want?"Sasuke asked in his i hate you tone.

"Well i was wondering if you would drive me to school seeing that were in the same dorm and all. If you dont want to i'll just ride the bus." Naruto finished and looked at Sasuke.

"If Sasuke doesnt I will. but I might stop off at a hotle first." Itachi said smiling. They both could tell that Naruto had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yeah sure Naruto ill drive you.did you bring your bags?"Sasuke asked glaring at his brother.

"Yeah there out side the door. Thanks alot Sasuke!"Naruto said smiling and standing up

Sasuke,Naruto and Itachi both walked out, but Naruto had to stop and grab his bags. as Naruto bent down Itachi ran hand down his ass. Naruto shoot up and looked at Itachi but he acted as if nothing happened. Naruto walked rather quickly to the back of Sasuke car. he placed his bags in the back.

"Sasuke will you come here for a minute?"Itachi asked

"Get in the car Naruto i'll only be a minute."sasuke said. Naruto nodded his head and got in the car.

" What is it Itachi im already late." Sasuke asked his brother.Itachi smiled and pulled his brother in close to him and kissed him. At first it was just the lips then Itachi place his tongue in his mouth.

Sasuke snapped, he pushed his brother away and walked very fast to his car.He jumped in to the driver side and slamed on the gas. Naruto didnt take his off Sasuke, he was still in shock. What knda relationship did Itachi and Sasuke have?

"What! Dobe!"Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

" Nothing Teme sorry." Naruto said playing with his hands trying to think of something to say.

"Hey Teme im going to go to sleep i didnt get much last night."Naruto said while trying to find a good postion to go to sleep.

"Yeah do what ever."Sasuke said while switching lanes.

A little while later Sasuke had to pise and he was rather hungry.He pulled in to a rest stop the next food place was tow miles away so he figure he stop here and pee. As he was about to get out of the car he looked at Naruto and something stoped him from getting out.

"Naruto get up i thought you might have to go pee."Sasuke said pushing naruto to move thing along.

"What? why would you wake...to pee?"Naruto slered out.

"Listen you dont have to get up. i just wanted to tell you."Sasuke said getting out of the car.

"Sasuke wait,wait Sasuke...Sasuke!"Naruto called after all the to the stall. Sasuke turned around and pulled Naruto into the stall.

"What is it Naruto do you want to do alittle something that could relax us both?"Sasuke said pushing him up against the door.

"N-no sasuke i just wanted thanks for taking the time to even wake me up thats all."Naruto said stepping out side of the stall.

Naruto walked right back out to the car cause he didnt really have to pee.As he was about to step into the car someone pulled his arm. He turned around to see a strange man.

"Your a cute little boy,want to have a little fun?"The man asked. Naruto shook his head and tried to pull his arm away.

"Can you let go of my boyfriend."Sasuke said with that unbeatable unbeatable smirk.of his.

"Oh sorry, he didnt tell me he had someone." The man said as Sasuke walked over to Naruto side. and kissed Naruto neck.

"Sasuke stop not here. were in public come on Sasuke."Naruto said pushing Sasuke playfuly

"Come on Naruto i want every oneto know how much i love you."Sasuke said placing his body on Naruto so that he was in front of him.

Sasuke kissed Naruto lips this time licking his bottom lip asking for entrance. Naruto opened with out a second thought.Naruto placed his hands around Sasuke neck and kissed him harder. Sasuke ran his hands up and down Naruto sides and went up his shirt.

"Sasuke he's gone now we can stop."Naruto said letting his hands drop.

"Yeah i think we fooled him." Sasuke said wipping his mouth arter pulling away from Naruto.

"Haha you fooled me Teme you acted like you really liked me."Naruto said while getting in to the car.

(Did he find out i like him?) Sasuke thought but just got in the car while thinking of an excuse.

"Dobe I had to do it like that or else he wouldnt have belived us. Anyways you acted pretty real to you had me fooled the way you wrapped your arms around me."Sasuke said pulling out of the parking lot.

"...well..." Naruto trailed off and Sasuke didnt feel like bringing it up.

"I'm going to pull over again cause im hungry so ... do you want anything?"Sasuke asked turning to get off the exit.

"Anything your going to have Tem- i mean Sasuke" Naruto said looking out the window.

"Then lets go some place and sit down to eat"Sasuke said pulling in to an apple bee.

They both got out of the car and walked in . It was quit packed, a waiter came and sat them down in a both. Naruto looked at the menu even though he knew what he wanted.

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked

"Can i have a coke please?"Naruto said while giving her a huge smile.

"I'll have the same thanks."Sasuke said while not even looking at her. Naruto saw that this hurt her felling because, her like every other girl liked Sasuke.

"Sasuke you could have at least looked at her"Naruto said as soon as she was out of sight.

"I saw no reason in looking at her,she's not my type"Sasuke said putting his menu.

"Teme do you even type I mean I've never seen you with a girl,and never once have I heard you say that you liked a girl."Naruto said after taking a sip of his drink.

"Just cause I havent told _you _who I like doesnt mean I dont like someone."Sasuke said showing Naruto his smirk.

Just before Naruto could ask who he liked he was cut off by a couple of girls that walked up next to them.

"Hi we were just wondering if either one of you had girlfriends cause we think you two are hot."One of the pretty girls said.

"Sorry were gay. Were going out so i guess you could say he's my girlfriend. But i call him my boyfriend."Sasuke said while glancing at them.

"Oh ok well then could we sit with you guys and just talk? See there are acouple of guys over there hitting on us and we told them that you were us and-"The blond was cut off by Naruto.

"Sure you can sit with us, me and Sasuke dont mind."Naruto moved over and Sasuke though not really wanting to moved over to let the other blond sit down next to him.

"Thanks so much." the blond that was now Naruto's girlfriend said.just then the waiter came back glared at the girl that was sitting next to Sasuke and asked wht they wanted to eat.

"Hamberger please."Naruto said while smiling and the girl next to him laughed.

"I'll have the same thanks." Sasuke said. thats when Naruto nothiced that Sasuke was only looking at him.

"What is it Sasuke is there something on my face or am i just that hot"Naruto said smiling at his own joke.

"I was just think about when we get to the dorm what i was going to do to you. Pine you to the door or mabye tonight I might be nice and let you be on the bed this time. Thats all."Sasuke said waiting to see the reaction on his face. And he got one Naruto went beat red, so did the other two girl that were sitting next to him.

"Sasuke please not in front of other people. I get so embarssed when you talk like that."Naruto said while blushing and looking at him.

Sasuke smiled and looked down at the table.( Why did i say that? What's wrong with me. I dont want him to know I like him) Sasuke frowed too him self till the girls started to ask questions.

"How long have you two been going out.?" The girl next to Sasuke asked.

"Since awhile back, me and Sasuke were at the beach with acouple of friends and at one point we all went swiming. But me and Sasuke went farther out then the others and he pulled me under and kissed me. Then when we came back up he asked me out. I know it seems girly but I fell in love with him."Naruto said. both girls looked at each other and said sighed.

"I wish a boy would do that to me. that was such a cute story." The one next to naruto said.

"Yeah that was really cute of you."The one next to Sasuke said.

" Thanks. If it makes Naruto happy then i'm happy. My world revolves around him."Sasuke said looking at Naruto again.

"Oh you two are perfect for each other." Both girls said.

The waiter came back and placed the plates down in front of each of the boys."Thank you." Naruto said while smiling at her.

"Sure anything else I can get you?" She asked looking more at Sasuke then anybody else.

"Sasuke do you need anything else?"Naruto asked because he really wasnt going to answer the watress.

"Not unless your on the menu."Sasuke said. smiling at Naruto who was blushing so bad.

"Sasuke I told you not to talk like that when were in public."Naruto said letting out a sigh and running his hand through his hair.

"Sorry I just cant help my self somethime."Sasuke said looking finally at the waiteress

"O-ok if thats all"The waitress said put down the check and left.

Both girls laughed and talked to Naruto.Sasuke was out of the conversation he would just nodded and laught every now and then,but besides that he was quite. Sasuke watched Naruto move and smile, and he hated him. When Naruto went back to take a sip of his drink. Sasuke lend over and pulled Naruto into a kiss. Both girls stoped talking and stared at them. Naruto could feel Sasuke smile.But he quickly pulled away.

"I'm full now thanks honey."Sasuke said smiling.

"You two are just so cute. that ws so qute i wish i had a boyfriend like him he does the cutess things." the blond next to Naruto said.

"I know you dont like that but I couldnt help myself. You look so ... so...delisoucs"Sasuke said and took the last bite of his berger.Naruto had already finished his and was ready to leave when ever Sasuke was.

"You ready to go Naruto?"Sasuke asked while looking at Naruto. he nodded his head.

"Wait Naruto can we have your number?" One of the girls asked.Naruto smiled and said sure.

He gave over his cell number and they all walked out ide to there cars.Both girls kissed Saruto on the cheek. And Sasuke came up behind him and kissed his neck. Both girls blushed.Naruto and Sasuke got in the car and drived the rest of the way to there new school. As they pulled into the school parking lot.They saw two boys kissing.As they parked and got out Kiba ran up to Naruto and hugged him.

"WELCOME TO YAOI HIGH"


	2. just a kiss but lets do more

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I wish I did.

PLEASE READ:

hi anna here.i just thought i might tell all of you that im not that good at spelling or my grammer.so please tell me what i could improve on and please tell me hope you like the story!

ALSO THANKS TO:i love athrun,ANDmoonlightstar1789

* * *

" SASUKE!" they all turned to the sound of a girl voice. Sakura ran and hugged Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said. and she quickly looked up at him. and would have gone to hug him but Kiba was not letitng go anytime soon.

"Hey Naruto,Kiba how have ya been?" she asked doing the same thing to Sasuke that Kiba was doing to Naruto. the only diffrence being Ndidnt mind.

"good Sakura-chan how about you?"Naruto asked.

"get your hands off Sasuke" Ino called to Sakura who was now coming into view and looked mad as hell.

"Make me Ino pig!"Sakura said sticking out her tongue. But Ino was not the one to get her off it was Sasuke.

"Really Sakura-chan let me go."Sasuke said looking down and the now hurt girl. She let go with out another word. And Sasuke turned his attition to Naruto who was being actcked by Kiba though _he_ didnt mind.

"Good to see you blondie"Ino said looking at the two boy.

"Good to see you to Ino."Naruto said rolling his eyes. Ino had never been his favorite but he didnt dis like her either.

"Naruto I think we should put our stuff away before we meet anybody else"Sasuke said hoping that, that would get Kiba off him. Naruto nodded his head and slipped out of Kiba grasp.

Sasuke opened the trunk to his car and grabbed his bags and Naruto his. Thats when Sakura asked why both there bags were in the same car.

" i gave Naruto a rid here. He came to my house and we left."Sasuke said and heard Kiba gasp

"Naruto-kun did he touch you anywhere?"Kiba asked pulling down Naruto collar to look at his neck.

"No Kiba he didnt touch me."Naruto said letting out a sigh.

They all walked to there drom. Wich was really all frat called 'Alpha Gamma Delta'. the girls lived in sorority that was across the street and little ways down.Theres was called 'Sigma Kappa.' The boys walked through the hall till they saw the door with ther name on it. Sasuke was right before Naruto. Naruto opened his door to see his huge room but he had no bed.

"Naruto you didnt pay for a bed ?" Kiba asked stepping in to his room and looked around.

"I had to what?" Naruto asked looking at kKba then at the door way to where Sasuke ,Ino and, Sakura stood.

"You had to pay for a bed in the packet they sent you."Kiba said looking at him.

" I didnt know that." Naruto said with a worried look on his face.

"Dont worry naruto you can sleep in my bed i wont mind sharring. Well i dont mind sharring it with you." Kiba said. ( He says the things i've all ways wanted to) sasuke though as he began to speek..

"Naruto I think it in best interests of your ass not hurting you sleep with me. But if you really wish to sleep with Kiba then go ahead.

"Naruto do that sleep with Sasuke my bed is smaller anyways so sleep with him" Kiba had givin up the blond. And now he was Sasuke's'

" Hey Sasuke I dont have a bed eaither can I sleep with you." Ino asked and Sakura hit her.

"Sorry Ino I only have room for one more."Sasuke said hapily.

"Lets go somewhere I'm board." Naruto said and Kiba agreed.

" Where do you guys want to go?"Sasuked asked knowing he would be driving.

" I want to go swiming so lets go to the beach!" Naruto said and the two girls also wanted to go.

" Ok but we all need to grab our stuff so when you grab it meet at my car."Sasuke told them.

They all nodded there heads and went off. Naruto new where his were and waited for Sasuke in his room.

" Sasuke your bed is so soft im gunna like sleeping here." Naruto said laying down. and Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah Dobe but dont get to comfortable your only in here till you get your own."Sasuke said with his clam and cold tone.

"Do you want Ino in your bed that bad Sasuke-kun?" Naruto said sitting up and started to walk towards the door.

"no that's not it,its just i dont reallt know what it is."Sasuke said trying to think of the righ thing to say.

But when he looked up again Naruto was gone and from the laughing he heard Naruto was with Kiba,

Sasuke was last to get to the car and Ino had called shot gun. They all backed into the 4 door car and drove off. Naruto was in the middle seat in the back while Kiba and Sakura sat on eaiter side of him. They were all laughing, well every one but Sasuke who was to fousced on driving.

"Sasuke how long till we get there?" Naruto said in whiny voice that made his heart skip a beat.

"Were here Dobe" Sasuke said pulling into a praking space.

"Kiba and Naruto ran to the water as fast as they could. And jumped in the girls took there cloths off and showed off their bating suits to Sasuke who would rather have his on the now socking wet naruto.

"Sasuke are you going to come swimming?" Ino asked leaning down so Sasuke could get a good look at her boobs.

"Yeah in awhile." he said while looking past her she smiled and walked with her rival into the water.

The two girls went over to Naruto and kiba, they talked for a little while then started to splash each other. And Sasuke watched from the side lines just watching and not really wanting to go in. but when he looked for Naruto he was nowhere to be found. Either was Kiba. Thats when he felt something wet cling to his back.

"Teme you should come swimming. its cold but its fun." he heard Naruto telling him from behind.

"Get off me Dobe. I'll go in later." Sasuke said watching him move to the front of him.

"No cause you say that now and if I ask later you say even later then it'll be time to go and you never got in."Naruto said crossing his arms over his cold body.

"Fine i'm coming." Sasuke said standing up and tacking off his shirt.

He and Naruto walked in to the water and Naruto quickly swam off leaving Sasuke to be attacked By the two girls. Each one of them took one of his arm and pulled him in even farther into.When they were near Naruto they let go.

"Hey Naruto wheres Kiba?"Ino asked looking around for the dog lover.

"I dont know when I got out to get Sasuke he stayed in. So he could be anywhere." Naruto said looking around as well then he body was lifted and thrown.

"Hahahaha" Kiba laughed along with the two girls but not Sasuke.

"KIBA!"Naruto yelled and splashed him.

They all went splashing and yelling at each other for a little while till they all wanted to get out. Kiba,Sakura ,and Ino got out first but some how Sasuke and Naruto had gone way far out. And they were coming in Naruto swam in front of Sasuke. Sasuke swam a little faster and got be hind him and wrapped his arms around.

Sasuke what are you doing?"Naruto asked in a shocked voice. But Sasuke didnt answer. not till after along pause.

"Just wait till tonight."Sasuke said and lightly bite Naruto's ear.

Then he swam away. But looked back at Naruto and gave him an evil grin.

_ What does he mean wait till tonight_? Naruto thought while swimming to shore.

After they all got dressed and pilled back into the car in the sam order as before Naruto stated that he was hunrgy.

"Yeah i am to Naruto." Kiba and Ino said.

"Then where should we go?"Ssaid in a rather happy voice.

"Lets go to fridays?"Sakura said while leaning over Naruto to say it in his ear.

They all agreed and they went on there way. They made it there by 8 and they got out and walked in.

"How many?" the waitress asked

"5"Sasuke siad looking around the place.

"Rght this way."She led them to a buth and then left them telling them that ther waiter will be here soon.

"Kiba what are you getting"Naruto asked looking over at him.

"I think just a hamberger."Kiba said setting down the menu."Why does the little boy need help knowing what he wants? I'll tell you something you can have and it's not on the meun Kiba said but was quickly hit for it. By a random person. He quickly turned around to see who it as.

"Hey Shika what was that for?"Kiba said rubbing the back of his head.

"Your sick Kiba. and your a discarse." Shika said sitting down next to Kiba letting the boy he was there with into view as well.

"Gaara long time no see." Naruto said smiling at him.

" Yeah Gaara long time, sit next to me. " Ino said moving over.

"Thanks."Thats all he said but his eyes were glued on to the blonds face.

Sakura put her hand on Sasuke leg and ran it up a couple of times. Though Sasuke didnt look like anything was going on his body told her.She could feel his hardness every time she went up. Then her hand moved to the zipper of his pants.

"Let me out you guys I have to pee."Naruto said while pushing the two out of his way." I do to"Sasuke said pulling away from Sakura touch. He made no one could tell that he was hard.

Sasuke was right behind Naruto as they walked in to bathroom. Sasuke cheacked the room before the made his move.He pushed Naruto into one of the stalls.

"Sasuke what are you doing?"Naruto asked remembering that this same thing already happened today.

"Change of plans thats all."Sasuka said befor kissing Naruto on the neck.and running his hand up his shirt.

"Sa-Sasuke cut it cant were in a public place."Naruto said while not really trying to stop him.

"Just a kiss Naruto. Thats all I need just one kiss."Sasuke said this while getting closer to Naruto and thats when he felt it.

" Who did that?" Naruto asked

"That damn Sakura. She was touching me under the table." Sasuke said while pulling away for a second.

"Just a kiss?"Naruto asked looking at Sasuke who looked up at his question.

"iIf its good enough yes thats all."Sasuke said

(A/N got that from the man who never takes his clothes off. good book)

Naruto nodded his head and kissed Sasuke. But he quickly took over. He licked his bottem lip and Naruto let him in.The hand under his shirt moved to one of his nipples.And Sasuke heard him moan. Sasuke tongue played with Naruto's fighting for who would be on top.Sasuke won, just then removed his mouth and rested it on his shoulder but kept moving his hand over naruto's nipple. just hearing him moan made Sasuke almost cum just a little bit more.

"Sa-Sas -Sasuke!"Naruto called out his name and he came.

"Hehehe Naruto looks like your hard now."Sasuke said looking at the lower part of Naruto's body. "wWnt me to help you out?"He asked.

"No."Naruto just pulled his shirt over that part of his pant and walked out. Forgetting he had to go pee.

Sasuke waited awhile and then left. he sat back down.

"Sasuke we got you and Naruto both a coke is that ok?"Ino ino asked.

"Yeah thats fine thanks."Sasuke said in a strange voice. He didnt feel right. The feel of his wet pants made him remember Naruto calling out his name witch made him get hard.

"Where'd the others to go?. Naruto asked Kba.

"Oh they had to go to the dorm. You know there in the same one as us. You know i never would have thought that Gaara would be a frat boy." kKba said while laughing to him slef.

Every now and then Naruto would look over at Sasuke.But would look away when he though he was going to look at him.

" What can i get you to get?" the waiter asked

"Me and him are going to have a hamberger"Kiba said for the both of them.

"I'll have the same."Sakura said.

"We'll both have the steak"Sasuke said pointing to him and Ino.

"Ok thanks"he walked off.

They talked about scool and what classes they had. they all had there classes together. Well Naruto and Sasuke both had a longer luch then anybody.

"Sasuke are you going to sit next to me in all the classes?"Sakura asked

"Dream on he's sitting next to me." Ino said.

You know you two can both sit next to Sasuke cause there will be seats on either side of him."Kiba cut in.

"O ok!" they both said and smiled at Kiba.

"Hey Naruto that mens you get to be with me the whole time"Kiba said in a happy voice. Naruto could never tell if he really liked him or if he was just that was.

"Yeah Kiba just me and you"He said just before the food came.

They all eat rather quickly and Sasuke paid for the check.They all walked out side and piled once more into the car. It wa dark outside and they wondered how late it was you had to be on campus by 10:30. Yhen sasuke turned on the car the clock read 9:30.

"Man im full thanks Sasuke for that."Naruto and Kiba said at the same time and laughed.

The drive home was a quite one most of them were talked out. And just wached the raod go by.Naruto had falled asleep on Kiba who didnt mind in the least. Sakura had closed her eyes but couldny quite get to sleep. And Ino was just watching Sasuke. he first pulled into the girls dorm area.

"Bye you guys see you tomorrow."Ino said

"Bye Sasuke,Kiba,Naruto" Sakura said and closed her door. Sasuke then went back to there dorm. and turned off the car.

Kiba got out and carred Naruto and put him in Sasuke room."Night Sasuke"Kiba said and headed to his room. Sasuke steped into his room and looked at the sleeping Naruto. then at the clothes he was waring. he was still warring his swimtrunks. Sasuke walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts for him and Naruto. Sasuke changed him self first then went over to Naruto.

He sintlely undid the strings that held them up. And then pulled them down getting a gret look at his member. Sasuke blushed Naruto was actuly quite big. Not as big as him but bigger then he though. Sasuke slipped on the other shorts and tucked Naruto in. But he still had to do other things. Then he finally after 20 minuteshe got into bed.He got in as quite as he could and looked at Naruto. who was talking in his sleep.

"Sasuke cut it out not here later ok." Naruto moaned out. Sasuke smiled at the words that came out.

"Ah- Sasuke no dont it hurst Sasuke."he spoke once again.

"Sasuke...Sasuke... it feels so good Sasuke.Aaahhhh" that was all he said. but Sasuke was already hard.

He moved closer to Naruto and licked his neck. And Naruto moaned, so Sasuke kept going. he wanted to do more so he stratled him. this made Naruto wake up.

"Sasuke what are you do-"He was cut off by Sasuke's lips he licked his bottem lip but didnt wait for him to open up he pushed his way through. Naruto put his hand on his shoulder but didnt push him away.

Sasuke pulled away to remove Naruto shirt and his. Sasuke put his mouth over Naruto's nipple and bit it makeing him moan.But Sasuke wanted more. He pulled away and looked at the blond.

"Dobe why do i feel this way around you?"Sasuke asked though not really wanting an answer. Sasuke moved off Nartuo so he could remove his pant and Naruto blushed at this.

"Sasuke."thats all Naruto said before sauke put his fingers into Naruto's mouth. he sucked on them for awhile till Sasuke pulled them out. And replaced it with his mouth.he let is finger travel down Naruto's body while pushing Naruto's legs aprat. and placing his fingers into his entrance

"Ah-Ah Sasuke"Naruto manged to get out. Sasuke moved his finges sperding them so that Naruto might be ready for him. Sasuke quickly changed his movement from the spreding mosting to thrusting his fingers in to him. Sasuke moved his his and road his fingers but Sasuke pulled then out on put them in his mouth tasting Naruto. The leaded over to the night stand and grabbed a bottel of lub.spreading it over in cock. the he placed him self at Naruto's entrance.

"I'm going to keep going Naruto"Sasuke told him before makeing his way throught.Naruto gasped and grabbed the sheets behind him. as Sasuke made his way so that he was all the way in. He stayed still for alittle while

"Sasuke keep going dont stop."Naruto gasped out. that was all Sasuke needed to hear, he quickly pulled out and went back in. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke neck and sasuke pulled him up so that he was sitting on his cock.

"Naruto if you want it like this you have to move i cant do it."Sauke said and him bit his ear again. Naruto lifted him self and back down.

"Oh Sasuke!"Naruto yelled out.

"Naruto keep your voice down."Sasuke said pushing Naruto back down so he could take over. His thrush got faster and faster. Sasuke was holding on to Naruto his so he could get as far in as possible. then he hit Naruto's sweet spot. And he cried out.

"Sasuke right there. That felt amazing."Naruto looked up and Sasuke. hHs bule eyes sparked at him. And Sasuke looked at his sweaty body and hit the spot again. And again every thime the thrushed back in he hit that spot. He could tell by how Naruto was maoning that he was quickly going to come. And he could feel him slef also reaching his climax. The thrushed it one more time and they both came. Sasuke inside Naruto, and Naruto all over his and Sasuke stomach.

Sasuke pulled out and kissed Naruto on the head and laed next to him. Little did they know that somewas listen on the other side of the door...

* * *

hello every one i hoped you liked it ill start working on the next chapter soon. please R&R.

XxsasxnaruxX


	3. kissing in the nurse's office

PLEASE READ:

hi anna here.i just thought i might tell all of you that im not that good at spelling or my grammer.so please tell me what i could improve on and please tell me hope you like the story!

anywho sorry it took so long to get this chapter you know with school and ill. but ill try to to get the next one up a little faster. ANYWAYS back to the story!

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. he let out a sigh and rolled over to see Naruto still asleep. a smile appared on his lips as he leand down to kiss Naruto's lips.

"Sasuke your up already? lets go back to sleep."naruto siad rolling over so his face was in the pillow.

"Naruto you cant sleep in to day we have school." Sasuke called to him as he walked out of the room to go to the boys wash room. thats where he walked in to gaara.

"Sasuke. i should have know a Uchiha would be up this eairly." gaara said while picking the sink next to him.

"Good morning Gaara."Sasuke said back.

"Sasuke do you like Naruto?"Gaara asked looking at him.

"that Dobe? no i could never like him."sasuke said thinking of last night." what do you ask Gaara do you like Naruto?"He asked

Gaara took a moment to think about what he was going to tell sasuke. then just shrugged."Yeah i like Naruto. but you have nothing to worry about because you dont like him." he said then walked out.

Sasuke looked down into the sink that was filled with water._what did i just do I basically just gave Naruto to Gaara._ Sasuke thought. and walked back to his room where he found that Naruto had left.

"Naruto?"sasuke heard Gaara talking to him.

"Oh hey Gaara you and Sasuke sure do get up earily.Can I help you with anything?"Naruto asked in his cheerfull voice.

"I was just wondering if you liked anybody cause I know someone that likes you."Gaara said loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Though he could hear them even if the wispered.

"Yeah I like some body but I person likes me back."Naruto said in a normal voice.

"Really why do you think that?"Gaara asked.

"I just know when im a round that person."Naruto said and then let out a sigh."Gaara I have to get dressed. Why dont you just come in and talk so I can change." Thats all Sasuke heard before he heard the door close.

Sasuke wanted to go put his ear next to the door but he thought putting it on the wall to naruto room was good enough, but he heard nothing. Then the door opened and Gaara walked pass Sasuke door and smiled.

"Sasuke can I come in?" Naruto asked

"Yeah sure Naruto come in."Sasuke said while pulling his tie on.Naruto walked in and closed the door. Then made his way to the bed and sat down.

"Sasuke?"Naruto asked and Sasuke turned around to look at him.

"Yeah what is it Dobe?"Sasuke asked as he walked over to him so there faces were close.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke tie and pulled him into a kiss. At first Sasuke didnt kiss him back but after the schock that Naruto had made the first move wore off his kissed him back. Sasuke pushed naruto down on the bed and straddled him. Sasuke licked his bottem lip and Naruto quickly let him in. there tongues play with each other for awhile then they both pulled away to catch there breath.

"Thats enough Naruto were going to be late."Sasuke said sliding off him.

"You dont like me do you Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking at the floor.

"What you think I would haave sex with anybody that got in my bed?"Sasuke asked and looked at Naruto.

"Listen if you really want to stay here and be late to the entrace ceremony just to make out i will. but if you can wait till lunch that would be even better."Sasuke said grabbing his hand and pulling him but.

" Fine Teme."Naruto said

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and they both ran all the way the the auditorium. Sasuke was made to site down next to Sakura and Ino. while Naruto Sat next to Kiba and Gaara. After every teacher had said good luck and have a great year they were told to go to there first pierod class.

There first class was a study hall with a man named Kakashi. But he had yet mad his apperance in the class room. Naruto and Kiba just talked about food while Gaara looked out the window. Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke were watching as Rock Lee made his way over to Naruto with a bucket of water and poured it on Naruto. Ino and Sakura couldnt help but laugh.

"Bushy Brow im going to kill you."Naruto yelled jumped out of his seat and pulled Rock Lee to the floor. Naruto strattled him just as Sasuke did to him this morning.

"Naruto you are quicker then I last remember" Rock Lee said sitting up and him and Naruto both laughed.

Ino had pick the seats that looked over Naruto's so if Naruto wanted to talk to him he had to look up. And Sasuke could also good look at Naruto's ass when ever he stood up.

"Class quite down please sorry im late but this little old lady's cat was stuck in a tree and couldn't get it down so I just had to help her Then this little boy tried setting her on fire and of coures I had to give him to the police." Kakashi said sitting down in his chair. he looked around the room but his eyes stoped on Naruto.

"May I ask while your all wet?" He asked letting out a sigh.

"Well I dont really know im just wet."Naruto said with out looking at anybody.

"Ok you and..."Kakashi took a second to look at all the kids names."you and Sasuke go down and get a new uniform from the nurse." Naruto nodded his head and they both stood up and walked out.They made it to the nurse office in little time but she was running a round like world war 3 just broke out.

"Oh hello can I help you" She asked still running around.

"We just need a new uniform."Naruto said pointing to him.

"Oh well ther under the table over there. Now I have to leave for the day so im going to put this sing on the door telling other childern to go to the one on the other side of the bulding so when your done please lock the door." She said as she hung the sign and ran off.

"Well ok."Naruto said walking over to get his new uniform. While Sasuke went to lock the door.

"Sasuke she said lock it when we leave not now." Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's fingers out of the way so he could undo the buttens on his shirt. Naruto blushed but didnt try to stop him. Sasuke finally pulled off his shirt and kissed his neck.

"Sasuke were in school."Naruto said

"That just means that your going to have to be very quite."Sasuke said

One of Sasuke hands made its way down to Naruto zippper and quickly undid it.Sasuke could feel Naruto was hard but didnt want to rush things so he took it slow. He kissed Naruto all the way from his neck to his pelvise. Naruto let out a moan forgetting where they were.

"Naruto if your not quite I cant keep going." Sasuke said and Naruto quickly covered his mouth. Sasuke noitced a bed in the corner and pulled Naruto over to it.Then pushed him down. Sasuke pulled of Naruto pants and kissed him once again.

"Sasuke please it hurts."Naruto gasped out. Sasuke removed Naruto's boxers and put his mouth over Naruto cock.

"Ah Sasuke."Naruto moaned out and ran his fingers through Sasuke hair. Sasuke pulled away and undid his own pants. Pulling them down along with his boxers.

"Naruto lets play a little roll playing."Sasuke said in his ear."Im the docter and your my papient. how does that sound?" Sasuke asked licking his ear.

"Doctor Uichia please..."Naruto moaned out.

Sasuke climbed on Naruto getting inbetween his legs putting his cock at his entrance and thrusted in. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke neck. And Sasuke lifted him up like he did last night.

"Naruto do you think you can do it like this today or do you want to go back the other way" Sasuke asked kissing his neck.

"I can do it this way doctor." Naruto said lifting himself alittle before coming down on Sasuke cock once again.Sasuke let out a moan and let Naruto do that a couple more times but it was just to slow for him.

"Naurto im going to take over."Sasuke said only second before laying Naruto donw and thrushed in to him.

"Ah Sasuke. your bigger then yesterday."Naruto cried out.

"Were in school and in the nurse's office of cousre im a little bigger."Sasuke said while letting out a moan.

"Sa-Sasuke im coming!" naruto cried out digging his nails in to his back.

Sasuke held out a little longer the came as well.He leand down and kissed Naruto sweet lips, before pulling out. Naruto bit his lip as he did, and Sasuke smiled.

"Sorry Naruto." Sasuke helping him up to a siting position but Naruto winced in pain.

"It hurt to sit after we do it."Naruto said while smiling."Doctor Uchiha I think you were a little rough" Naruto watched as Sasuke blushed.

"Come on Naruto we still have to get you a new uniform." Sasuke said grabbing the pile that had been tossed to the side.

Naruto changed in to his new clothes and and they both went back to the class room. And Kakashi gave them both a wired look but Sasuke didnt change his look from his usual glare. Naruto on the other hand was blushing like crazy.

"May I ask what took you boys so long?"Kakashi asked setting down his book that he was reading.

"If you wish to ask sure who are we to stop you. Kakashi-senise."Sasuke said with a smirk on.

"Ok, what took you boys so long?"He asked only looking at the Uchiha now.

"Well at first the nurse didnt even see us so we had to grab her attion. You see she was running around looking for some sign to hang on the door telling people to leave. After she found it she asked what we nedded Naruto told her that we nedded a new uniform. She told us it was in the bottem drarwer and then left yelling at us to lock the door when we left."Sasuke took a couple of breaths then contuine."So you see it took us quite a while to find the stupide thing to begain with." Sasuke fnished and smirked again.

"So if I go look on the door I'll see a sign?" Kakashi asked while smiling. Well thats what the class thought he was doing but the couldnt be sure because of the mask her wore.

"Unless she came back yeah there's going to to be a sign." Sasuke said while looking down this time but still had on his smirk. Kakashi just nodded his head and kept reading.

The reat of there classes till lunch came quite quick.Naruto, Sasuke,Kiba,and Shika were in line the girls had all packed there lunch. After they had all gotten there food they sat around them but Gaara was no where to befound but Sasuke didnt really care.

"Sasuke how was your day so Far"Tenten asked while looking over at him.

"Fine Tenten your"Sasuke asked not really careing so he tuned her out when she started talking.

"Naruto can you come help me?" A older student asked.

"Yeah sure Temari what do you need?" Naruto asked jumping up out of his seat to help her.

"Can you help me I need help carring this. and Ididnt want to ask any of the other boys just cause there all lazy."She said smiling.

"Sure thing!"Naruto said with a smile. And picking up on of the of the boxes. And folled Temari into one of the back rooms.Thats when another girl called to her.

"Temari come on were going to be late just for get that and lets go!"The girl yelled at here thats when Gaara came into view.

"Go on Temari ill help Naruto I dont want you t be late."Gaara said with a smile but his eyes never left Narutos body.

"Thanks little brother. If you can get the other one to help you!"She called while she ran down the hall.

" Thats ok Gaara theres only like to more boxes I can get it."Naruto said with a smile

"I'd like to help I have nothing better to do."Gaara said.

"Well ok who am I to stop you." Hey both went back to the lunch room where Sasuke saw them. He wanted so badly to go over there but he bit his lip and stayed.

When Naruto and Gaara got back to the back room. Gaara laughed and Naruto gave him a wired look. Naruto just shrugged and tried to walk out, but gaara wrapped his arms around him.

"G-Gaara what are you doing?"Naruto asked

"Its just a hug Naruto thats all."Gaara said but the heard foot steps coming so he let go.

"Hey little brother Naruto. Temari said that you might need help well she more like yelled it at me.

"No were all done here Kankuro so no need."Naruto said and walked out of the room but Gaara stayed put as did Kankuro.

"What ever your planning little brother dont do it."Kankuro said but knew Gaara wasnt listing to him.

Naruto walked back into the lunch room and Kiba smiled at him. Naruto sat down next to him and Kiba wrapped his arms around him.

"What took you so long Naruto?" Kiba asked

"Hy Kiba has Gaara ever hugged you?"Naruto asked and Kiba burst out laughing.

"Gaara tolde once that if he hugged anyone it was to tell them that they liked them so no i've never been hugged...why have you?"Kiba asked

"N-no I was just wondering thats all."Narut said blushing.

Every one had left the lunch room but Sasuke and Naruto. But they made there way back to there dorm. Naruto quickly liade back in bed.

"Is that why you asked for a longer lunch so you could sleep?"Sasuke asked getting in to bed as well.

"Well what other reason would I have. If I went back when they did I would be to tired to do my home work later." Naruto said moving to his other side so he could see Sasuke face.

"Well I guess I could see that."Sasuke said and closed his eyes.

Naruto leand down and kissed Sasuke lips but thats all Sasuke needed was a little nudge. He grabbed Naruto arm and pulled him so that he covered his own body. Sasuke kissed Naruto neck and ran his hand uo his shirt again.

"Sasuke please I cant do it again."Naruto said while trying to push him off. But Sasuke pinned both his hands to to the bed.

"But look Naruto were both so hard already."Sasuke said rubbing his hardness up aganced Naruto's.

"Ah Sasuke. Really I cant do it again."Narutoi said trying to still get away but Sasuke grip got tighter.

Sasuke undid Naruto pants but Naruto didnt hear him undo his. Sasuke's hands left Naruto alone as they travled down his body. Sasuke mouth covered Naruto mouth and Naruto moaned out.

"Sa-Sasuke."Naruto called out. As Sasuke picked pu his speed and sucked harder.

"Go gods Sasuke right there." Naruto called out grabbing Sasuke hair. Naruto spered his legs to let Sasuke have a little more room. Sasuke hands travled up Naruto's shirt and played with his nipples.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...AAAAHHHH"Naruto came into Sasuke mouth. And he swalled all of it.

"You know Naruto you cum quite quickly."Sasuke said licking his lips and Naruto saw that he saw hard.

"Shut up Teme!"Naruto yelled at him.

"Naruto arent you going to help me?"Sasuke asked in a sexy voice.

Naruto looked over at him and nodded. Naruto fixed his pant and moved to the front of Sasuke who had his back on the head board. Naruto unzipped his pants. And then pulled down his boxers. This was the firt time Naruto was seeing Sasuke cock, he licked the tip of his cock and Sasuke let out a moan. Naruto liked knowing that he could make Sasuke sound like that.

"Naruto dont tease me."Sasuke said. he rested his head back on the board they was behind him

Naruto smiled and put the whole thing in his mouth. Sasuake gasped and gripped Naruto hair. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and saw a slight flush. Naruto moved one of his hands and played with Sasuke Balls.

"AH- Naruto thats feels great. Please dont stop!"Sasuke called out while thrusting his cock into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto pulled his mouth off and licked the top again. But his tongue in the slit. with made Sasuke crie out.

"AAAAAHHHH! Naruto!"Sasuke cried out just before coming all over Naruto face and himslef.Sasuke pulled Naruto up and kissed his lips. Naruto wipped off his face with his sleve. Sasuke pulled Naruto aganiced him.

"Sasuke?" They both turned there head quickly to the door. Sasuke looked down at Naruto.

"Its Sakura." Naruto wispered running to the closet that was in Sasuke room. Sasuke fixed his pants and went to the door.

"Yeah Saukra what is it?" Sasuke asked while opening it.

"Turns out we all have alonger lunch thing too!" Sakura said and walked in to the room. She plopped down on the bed and looked at him.

"Sakura can I help you with some thing?"Sasuke asked and fixed his hair.

"Sasuke every girl here likes you even some of the olders girls. Yet you dont seem to like any of us. Tell me Sasuke who do you like."Sakura asked.

"Sakura I dont think you should be."Sasuke said and walked over to her.

"Sasuke just tell me who you like and i'll leave." There was no answer from him."is it Ino? Or mabye Tenten. no it cant be her you didnt listen to her when she was talking to you at lunch. but you were looking at Temari."Sasuke smirked _like i'd ever look at her my eyes were on Naruto_ Sasuke thought.

"But with that smirk it cant be her. It could be me."Sakura said and stood up walking over to Sasuke wrappign her arms around her,Sasuke tensend and pulled Sakura off.

"Listen what ever I did to make you think that I wanted to be anything more then friends I didnt mean to."Sasuke said stepping back.

"Sasuke, you dont have to lie anymore."Sakura said and smiled and leand in to kiss him. but Sasuke was able to stop her.

"Really Sakura I dont like you im trying to be as nice as I can."Sasuke said and walked her to the door but Sakura was still to persistent. She pushed his hands out of the way and kissed him. They both fell to the floor Sasuke eyes winded and pushed her off.

"Sasuke please dont lie to me anymore."Sakura said

"Naruto!"Sasuke caried out. Naruto didnt quite know what to do. So he just stayed put and Sakura gave him a wired look.

"Naruto? What are you talking about?"Sakura said

"Naruto! The person I like is Naruto! ok I cant like you I like him!"Sasuke said with a blushing.

"Dont lie to me anymore."Sakura said

"Sakura please leave I have nothing more to say."Sasuke said and stood up leaving Sakura on the floor. She stayed there for only a little while longer before saying more thing and leaving.

"I'll get you to say you love me. You can only tell that lie about Naruto so often." She said and ran out.

Sasuke closed the door and went to the closet. Opened the door and Naruto walked out eyes wide.Sasuke didnt look at him but went to the bed and fixed it. Naruto sat down in the chair.

"Why did you tell her that? What if she belived you."Naruto said in a worried voice.

"So what if she did I dont care. Let the whole fucking school know I want you I dont really care." Sasuke said and Naruto blushed.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke looked to the doorway where Gaara stood.Sasuke closed his eyes then walked over to Gaara.

"Not here. Somewhere eles."Sasuke said as low as he could. Gaara nodded his head and smiled at Naruto who was still blushing.

"My room?"Gaara asked Sasuke just nodded his head and they walked to his room. As soon as Sasuke was in Gaara closed the door.

"If I remember corectly it was only this morning that I asked you if you like him and you said." Gaara stoped to let Sasuke fnishe.

"No"Sasuke said

" No that not what you said if I remember you said and I quote 'that Dobe? no I could never like him' un quote. So tell me what happened between then and now?"Gaara said in a very cold voice. Sasuke just looked at the room he was in. A dark red color.

"... I dont really know what im suspose to tell you." Sasuke said and walked towards the door.

"Sasuke ill take him from you. You know you should learn to be more quite when you do things like that. I mean at first it was just every now and then I would hear a moan. But then they got louder and louder." Gaara had gotten right behind Sasuke so he was talking in his ear." I liked the way he moaned and the way his breath way uneven I just didnt like the fact he was calling out your name. Soon enough he'll be calling out mine." Sasuke pushed Gaara to the floor and looked down at him.

"Drop dead Gaara."Sasuke said before leaving.

_Nothing could make this day any worse_ Sasuke thought. When he reaced his door he stoped and let out a sigh.

"I-ITACHI."...

* * *

hi every hoped you liked it. please R&R and ill update soon!


	4. Sasuke,Itachi,Naruto Oh my!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I wish I did.

PLEASE READ:

hi anna here.i just thought i might tell all of you that im not that good at spelling or my grammer.so please tell me what i could improve on and please tell me hope you like the story!

again im sorry it took so long but school sucks! so it took me awhile but here it is and im already writing the next one so hopely it will come out sooner. lol ok here you go!

* * *

Naruto jumped up from behind Itachi and smiled. Then Sasuke looked back to Itachi and then to the clock.that when Itachi first spook.

"I puled you out of school so we could talk."he sai dand smile"Sorry Naruto I didnt get you out." Naruto shook his head and ran to Sasuke.

Naruto grabbed the Sasuke head and pulled him into a kiss. Sasuke kissed back but they quickly broke apart." Bye Sasuke, Itachi." Naruto called walking out of the bedroom door. Where he ran in to Gaara.

"Naruto lets go back together." Gaara said and smirked at Sasuke.

Sasuke closed the door when Naruto and Gaara were out of sight. Then he turned all his ationt to Itachi who was sitting on the eged of the bed. They were both quite for a moment nither one wanting to make a move. But Itachi finally spoke.

"Sasuke come over here will you, your so far away."Itachi said while patting his lap telling Sasuke to sit there.Sasuke blushed and looked down at the floor for a momment then went over to his brother.

"Whats wrong Sasuke?"Itachi asked while he pulled Sasuke in and place him on his lap.

"What are you doing here Itachi its my first day and you took me out. I've only been out of the house three days so why?" Sasuke asked not taking his eyes off the floor.

Itachi pulled Sasuke head up and pulled him into a kiss. His tongue went in with out a moment hesitation.Sasuke let out a moan as his brother ran his hand up his shirt. But Itachi quickly pulled away.

"I just wanted to see you little brother is that to much."Itachi asked pushing Sasuke on his back so he was lying on the bed.

"Cut it out Itachi. Were brothers."Sasuke cried out while trying to escape. But Itachi's grip got tighter.

"So cant we just have a little brotherly _love"_Itachi asked while covering Sasuke with his body. Sasuke blushed again with brouth a smile to Itachi face. And kept moving talking.

"What wrong cant I just show you my love? I know you like it when I touch you. And I know you like it when I kiss you. and I know you like to dream about me _doing_ you.So why not its not like im going to say no. For awhile now I only get turned on when I think about you."Itachi said and kissed Sasuke once again.

"I never liked any of those things. And I dont like it now cut it out Itachi!" Sasuke cried out but Itachi didnt listen to him.

Itachi undid his belt and tied Sasuke hands to the head board so only his legs could move but Itachi would fix that if it became a problem. Itachi riped Sasuke shirt so he could see his chest, he licked his lips and licked one of the harding nipples. Sasuke gasped form Itachi touch.

"If you dont like it little brother why do you always get so hard? Or is that just your cover up."Itachi asked and moved to Sasuke neck to kissed it gently but then bit and nibbled at it.

"IT-ITACHI cut it out."Sasuke cried out moving his hips up ward so he could rub it against Itachi leg. But Itachi pushed his hips down.

"Ah ah ah. now now little brother wait I'll get to it." He said as he kissed down his brother stomach. And Sasuke moaned again.Sasuke pushed up his hips again. But again Itachi pushed them down and licked Sasuke neck.

"Sasuke I thought you didnt want this. why do you keep lifting your hips to rub your cock against my leg?"Itachi asked thought he didnt care if he got an answer or not. Itachi laughed as he moved to undo Sasuke pants. but he left on his boxers so he could toy with him alittle longer. Witch Sasuke didnt like.

"Sasuke why dont you call out my name. Or mabye you dont want to think about whos _doing_ you. Either way im going to make you call out my name."Itachi said as he placed his hand over Sasuke crouch and pulled making him gasp and moan all at one time.

Itachi laughed and then pulled off his own shirt. Sasuke opened his eyes his flushed face and agape mouth turned Itachi on even more. Itachi undid his pant as well throwing them off to one side. Sasuke bit his lower lip as he felt Itachi's hot body cover his.

"Thats a good boy Sasuke just stay like that. But you dont have to keep quite everyones in school."Itachi said as he brushed some of Sasuke hair out of his eyes.

"Cu-cut it out Itachi."Sasuke manged to get out but Itachi didnt listen.

Itachi pulled down Sasuke boxers and Sasuke Gasped as cold hair hit his cock. Itachi quickly covered it with his mouth and sucked. Sasuke raised his hips into Itachi mouth who took it all in. but he quickly pulled away.

"Ssshhhh Sasuke dont worry ill take care of you. Just be calm." Itachi said as he removed his boxers. Itachi spred Sasuke legs apart so he could press his tip in the entrance.

"AHH! BRO-BROTHER!" Sasuke called out and Itachi shoved his whole cock in.

"Thats it Sasuke call out my name."Itachi said pulling in and out.

"BROTHER! PLEASE FASTER!" Sasuke didnt like the words that were come out of his mouth but the thing coming in and out of him was a whole nother story.

Itachi smiled and moved alittle faster and thrushed in a little harder.Sasuke gasped and Itachi tryed to find his sweet spot and when he found it Sasuke let him know.

"AAAAHHHH!" Sasuke cried out and gripped that belt that tiyed his hands. And Itachi it that spot every time he went back in that made Sasuke go crazy.

"Sasuke you look so good tryed up. It makes me even harder. I should have done this a while a go." Itachi said.

"Itachi please unite my hands. Please!" Sasuke beged and looked into his eyes.

Itachi sighed and undid his hands. Sasuke quickly wrapped his arm around him. Itachi stoped moving form a moment then went back to thrushing.

"Sasuke why dont you be my little dog." Itahci said while pulling out and flipped Sasuke over. Then quickly shoved his cock back inside. Sasuke bit his lip but couldnt hold back anymore.

"Itachi please. more. just a little more deeper. I need more of you."Sasuke said.

Itachi leanded down and wispered to Sasuke." You like my cock inside you dont you little brother. You like the way I feel. and you love the way I want to cum inside you." Itachi licked Sasuke ear and pounded him acouple of more times before Sasuke started to make noises.

"AAH!NNHH!" Sasuke couldnt help but make sounds and thought of Naruto and the sounds he made. Sasuke smiled and then quikly bit his lip as Itachi thrusted in him rather hard.

"Sasuke let me heard your sexy voice." Itachi said and reach over to grab Sasuke cock and jerk it while he thrusted into him. This drove Sasuke mad.

IT-ITACHI im - Im com-coming!" Sasuke called out to his brother who smiled when he felt Sasuke cum in his hand. It took Sasuke only one look at his brother's face that made him cum. The shoot his whole load into him. Sasuke gasped till Itachi pulled out and laide next to him.

"Wow little brother your better then I thought. it was so good I might want to do it again." Itachi said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke who tensed up.

"Dont touch me." Sasuke hissd and tryed to get awat but Itachi pulled him up so Sasuke was sitting on top of him.Sasuke blushed as Itachi played with one of the nippels.

"lets do it again little brother. i want to feel you one more time." Itachi said and he twised his nipple."look your already getting hard again. and so am i." Sasuke shook his head and tryed to get off but Itachi kept a pretty good grip on him.

"Come on Sasuke. One more time thats it. I bet you make the Naruto do it more then once, why not be on the other end for once." Sasuke blushed at Itachi words. And then nodded his head.

Sasuke lifted his body and gently placed himself on Itachi cock. Sasuke threw his head back and shook as he picked himself up as went back down. Now he knew how hard it was for Naruto. To pick your self up and then back donw you can only do it slow.

"Sasuke you have to move a little faster. Just a little."Itachi said as Sasuke picked the past just a little.

Itachi smiled as he watched as felt Sasuke go up and down. Itachi felt how tight he got ever time he went down. And then thought about Naruto. Now why he came into his mind Itachi will never know, but he liked the images he got of the blond when he closed his eyes.

"Sasuke."Itachi stopped him from moving. And Sasuke looked at him but only for a little while."How is Naruto in bed Sasuke cause he looks like he'd be good."Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"He's good though he lets me go to far with him like to day. But I cant help myself the sounds he makes when were doing it drives me mad but I keep wanting to hear them. And when he looks at me when his face is flushed..."Sasuke traid off when he felt Itachi cock twiched inside of him.

Itachi rolled over so he was on top and thrushed in to him.But they had both gotten got of the mood. Or they just didnt want to do it with each other because the blond was all they could think about. Itachi pulled out of his litttle brother and got redressed. Sasuke did as well they both went back to the bed but didnt touch each other after but they did talk.

"Who's the uke?" Itachi asked taking Sasuke for susprise.

"He is"Sasuke said.

"Whens the first time you did it?"Itachi asked.

"Yesterday."Sasuke replaid.

"Did he like it?" itachi asked and Sasuke sighed.

"He never told me that he didnt so I taking that as a yes."Sasuke said

"Did you like it?"Itachi asked smiling he knew Sasuke hated all thoes questions.

"Yeah I did."Sasuke said

"Do you like the way he feels?"Itachi asked.

"Listen Itachi I liked every thing about it so did he. Now cut it out with the questions!" Sasuke yelled and turned over.They both fell asleep. Both thinking of Naruto.

"Naruto lets play cards or something."Kiba said as he placed his feet on the desk. Naruto smiled jumped up and went to go find cards. As soon as he was out of sight Kiba turned to Gaara.

"What?" Gaara asked as he looked at Kiba.

"I heard you gave him a hug. what the hell do you think your doing? We all know Sasuke has dibs on him." Kiba said making Naruto sould like a picec of food.

"Listen he can have dibs on him all he want. I dont want the blond. I just gave him a hug."Gaara said.

(A/N hahah you all thought he like Naruto didnt you... dont lie! Well he does'nt sorry but...)

Kiba sighed as Naruto walked back throught the door with a deck of cards in his hand.

"What do you want to play?" Naruto asked

"Lets plat tens and twos."Kiba said and shoufled the cards.

They had played 12 games till Naruto gave up cause he lost every time. blaming it ok kiba who was dealer. And Kiba was having to keep telling him that the game was all luck. Thats when the ending school bell rang and the all ran out of the bulding. Kiba , Gaara , and Naruto walked back to there doorm where Naruto went to his room to change and then to Sasuke's to take a much needed nap.

"Sasuke?"Naruto called from the door. But there was no answer. Naruto was about to just walk in but Kiba stopped him.

"Just sleep in mine im leaving for a little while and I'll leave a note for raven here."Kiba said as he pointed to Sasuke door.Naruto laughed and walked to Kiba's room climed in bed and fell asleep.

"When Sasuke woke up the clock read 6:00pm. Sasuke got out of bed and walked to his door where he saw something hanging.

_Sasuke_

_Naruto's in my bed. didnt want to bother you._

_kiba_

Sasuke threw the paper away and walked to kiba's room where he found Naruto curled into a ball.Sasuke smiled to himself and walked over to the dobe.

"Dobe wake up." Sasuke said and watched as Naruto woke himself up.

"Go away Teme." Naruto mummbled out. Sasuke leaned down and kissed the blonds lips. Naurtos eyes winded but he quickly kissed him back.

"How was it sleeping in a bed with noone else in it?" Sasuke asked looking at the othe side of the bed where he slept.

"I didnt really like it every time I reached for you, you wernt there." Naruto said and looked down.

"Your so stupied Dobe saying corny things like that." Sasuke said as he reallythought about it.

"Well sorry. That just how I feel. ok!" Naruto yelled and turned over so he didnt have to look at Sasuke.,

"Naruto hats not what I ment. come on Naruto look at me will you."Sasuke asked as he touched Narutos macking making him hiss.

Sasuke quickly pulled his hand away and pulled but Naruto's shirt seeign claw marks." Who did this" Sasuke asked and Naruto just laughed.

"You did Sasuke last night and today."Naruto said and Sasuke looked away.

"Why did'nt you tell me I would have stoped."Sasuke said now think about all the pain he must have caused.

"It was nothing to worry you about they'll heal soon enough. And you seemed to really like it so why stop you. I mean if we both like it why stop just cause I get a couple of scraches."Naruto said and looked up.

" Naruto you let me get away with to much even when we were younger." Sasuke said. Naruto leaned up and kissed him.

"Lets go eat I dont want to talk about this anymore." Naruto said and puled him back to Sasuke room where Itachi lay still sleeping.

Naruto jumped on Itachi not really thinking about what he was getting into. Itachi smiled and rolled over so he covered him.

"Hello Naruto how are you."Itachi asked when watching he face go light red.

"F-Fine Itachi you?"Naruto asked looking away.

"Better now that your here. To bad Sasuke in the room." Itachi said and Sasuke blinked and saw Itachi on the floor and Naruto's hand in a fist.

"Could we please reframe from doing that."Naruto asked while his lip twiched.

"I'll try but your just so tempting." Itachi said and Naruto hit him again.

Naruto told Itachi that they were going to go to dinner now because he was hunrgy and noone else had anything better to do. Itachi agreed and they all packed into Sasuke car. Naruto in the back seat while both brothers sat up front.It was rather quite in the car so Sasuke turned on the radio and they listen to music till they pulled into a Long Horn.

"Sasuke did you ask ever body if they wanted to eat here?"Itachi asked and Sasuke sighed.

"No but we all like meat so whats the point?"Sasuke asked and unbuckled.

"But still Sasuke you should have asked."Itachi said as he pulled him self out of the car.

Sasuke shook his head and waited for Naruto who took his good old time getting out of the car. Naruto ran the cheach up with them then they all walked in. They were quickly seated and looking over the mune when they heard a high piched voice.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked up to see one of the girls from the trip up here. He smiled and waved at her.

"Hey hows it going?"Naruto asked and he climed over Sasuke.

"Good is your school around here?" The girl asked and looked over at Sasuke who was now glaring at her."Hey Sasuke!" she said as she waved to him.

"Hm" thats all he said and then looked away.

"Dont pay him to much attion he's always like that."Naruto finished and her friend came into view.

"AH Naruto!" she called and hugged him.

"Hey!"Naruto said and running his hand throught his hair.

They all talked for a little while longer before Naruto went back to his table. Where Itachi and Sasuke were talking to each other but Sasuke didnt look as happy as Itachi did. Naruto sat down and looked at both of them.

"Sorry I didnt mean to take so long." Naruto said and looked down.

"Naruto can I ask you a question?"Itachi asked

"Yeah sure what is it?"Naruto asked

"So you like having sex with Sasuke?" he asked and Naruto blushed.

"Yes i do why?"Naruto asked in a very low voice.

"No reason I was just wondering thats all."Itachi said and dropped the subject. But only for a second.

"Have you every had sex with anyone else?"Itachi asked. Naruto nodded his head 'No' "Would you like to?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was looking at him waiting fot an answer.

"No! I like Sasuke just fine."Itachi nodded his head but didnt think Naruto was telling the truth.

"Really? Well I'll take that for now."Ithachi said

They ate rather quickly and then went home. Naruto said he would sleep on the floor in his room so Itachi could seelp in the bed but both of them insited that he sleep there.

"Dont worry Naruto there's room for all of us" Sasuke said and pushed Naruto into bed.

"Sasuke I can go sleep with Kiba"Naruto said as he tryed to get up.But Sasuke quickly pushed him back down and got in.

"Shut up Dobe your staying."Sasuke said and kissed his lips. Naruto blushed and thanked god that that Itahci had turned off the lights at that moment.

Naruto kissed Sasuke back but they both stoped when Itachi climed into the bed. Naruto heard Sasuke sigh witch made him laugh. Naruto tensed up when he felt Itachi had grab his ass.

"Sorry Naruto I didnt think I was that close." Even though he was saying thoes words Itachi had was making it's way to the front of Naruto boxers. His hands quickly went in and grabbed his cock. Naruto bit his lip from moaning cause he didnt want Sasuke to know.

Itachi laughed and Sasuke got an idea of what his brother was doing to Naruto. Sasuke didnt quite no what to do. Well he knew he wanted to stop him but it had always been a fantasty of his to have a threesome with Naruto. So he just let it be and found Naruto's lips and kissed him. He licked his bottem lip and Naruto let him in. Itachi pulled on Naruto's cock a little harder making him moan. Itachi moved his mouth so it was on Naruto neck. Sasuke couldent help but smile as he heard Naruto moan.

"Naruto do you mine?"Itachi asked moving his head up. Naruto didnt know what to say.

"It's up...AH! to Sasuke."Naruto manged to get out while getting away from Sasuke mouth for a moment.

"Yeah its ok with me."Sasuke said putting his mouth back on Naruto's and Itachi went back to sucking Naruto's neack.

Itachi eaisly pulled off Naruto pants and boxers Naruto blushed but could'nt call out for Sasuke mouth still covered his.Itachi let go of Naruto for a moment to reach over to Sasuke and see if he was hard. Sasuke pulled back and moaned. Itachi smiled on Naruto's neck and pulled away.

"Naruto remove your shirt " Itachi said as he pulled and removed his own shirt while Naruto took off his and Sasuke's. Along with Itachi removing his Shirt he also hemoved his pants. Sasuke did the same.

"Sasuke you sure you want to share him with me."Itachi asked.

"Hehe only for tonight sure. Naruto seems to enjoy it and that turns me on."Sasuke said while he Pulled of his pants.Naruto moaned at both of there touches. Itachi ran his hand in between Naruto legs finding his entrance making Naruto jump.

"Little brother do you have any lub?"Itachi asked rubbing Naruto whole.

"No I ran out."Sasuke said.

Itachi put his fingeres in Naruto's mouth and Naruto sucked them. When Itachi felt that there were good and wet he pulled them out. And pressed them in his entrance. Naruto gasped out and dug his nails into Sasuke back. Itachi pulled in and out but slowly teasing him.

"Naruto I Cant go in with out any lub so your going to have to get me wet first."Itachi said and Naruto bit his lip.

"It's ok Naruo do."Sasuke said licking his ear.

Naruto nodded and moved so he could put his mouth over Itachi's cock. Itachi threw his head back and grabbed Naruto's hair. Sasuke moved so he could kiss Itachi. Itachi stuck his mouth in his mouth. Itachi with his other hand pulled Sasuke head closer making it almost hurt.

"Ok Naruto that enough its good and wet now."Itachi said while he moved to the backof Naruto. And Sasuke moved to where Itachi was.

Naruto gasped when Itachi puched his tip in to him. Itachi grabbed Naruto's hip and thrusted in. Naruto after awhile put his mouth over Sasuke cock. Sasuke did the same thing as Itachi and grabbed a bundle of Naruto hair. Naruto would pull up every now and then and put his tongue in Sasuke slit.

"AH!" Sasuke garped out. And itachi leaned forward and kissed him.

"Naruto your so tight. I've never felt anything like this. It's amazing."Itachi said thrusting harder then he needed to.Itachi pounded him slef in acouple of more time before coming in him.

"AAHHH! Itachi!" Naruto cried out. But Naruto could still feel that Itachi was hard.

"My turn Itachi dont even think your getting another round."Sasuke said and Naruto fliped himself over so he was on his back.

Sasuke placed his tip in him very quickly and thrusted in. Naruto bit his lip trying not to call out. Itachi smiled as he watched Naruto and Sasuke but he was still hard so he placed his boy over Naruto and put his mouth Naruto's cock. Naruto took in Itachi cock and sucked it. There was no sound but maons that would come formone of there mouths. Naruto could feel Itachi tighten up and new he was coming. It took Itachi only a little while longer before he came in Naruto's mouth. Itachi removed his body but Naruto and Sasuke kept doing.

"Sa-Sauke!" Naruto called out and wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke wrapped him arms around him. Sasuke thrusted himself in Naruto acouple more times and a little to rough. Naruto cried out but Sasuke blocked it out.

"Sorry Naruto." Sasuke said thushed in more.

It only took them a couple of more time before they both came. And Itachi licked Naruto chest of all the cum that had come out. Naruto curled on to Sasuke and Itachi on him and they all fell a sleep.

_Thank god its a friday night_. Naruto thought before falling a sleep and smiling.

* * *

wow that was good or ao i thought. please R&R and i hoped you like it! see you next time! 


	5. who's the uke now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I wish I did.

PLEASE READ:

hi anna here.i just thought i might tell all of you that im not that good at spelling or my grammer.so please tell me what i could improve on and please tell me hope you like the story!

again im sorry it took so long but school sucks! so it took me awhile but here it is and im already writing the next one so hopely it will come out sooner. lol ok here you go!

* * *

Naruto jumped up from behind Itachi and smiled. Then Sasuke looked back to Itachi and then to the clock.that when Itachi first spook.

"I puled you out of school so we could talk."he sai dand smile"Sorry Naruto I didnt get you out." Naruto shook his head and ran to Sasuke.

Naruto grabbed the Sasuke head and pulled him into a kiss. Sasuke kissed back but they quickly broke apart." Bye Sasuke, Itachi." Naruto called walking out of the bedroom door. Where he ran in to Gaara.

"Naruto lets go back together." Gaara said and smirked at Sasuke.

Sasuke closed the door when Naruto and Gaara were out of sight. Then he turned all his ationt to Itachi who was sitting on the eged of the bed. They were both quite for a moment nither one wanting to make a move. But Itachi finally spoke.

"Sasuke come over here will you, your so far away."Itachi said while patting his lap telling Sasuke to sit there.Sasuke blushed and looked down at the floor for a momment then went over to his brother.

"Whats wrong Sasuke?"Itachi asked while he pulled Sasuke in and place him on his lap.

"What are you doing here Itachi its my first day and you took me out. I've only been out of the house three days so why?" Sasuke asked not taking his eyes off the floor.

Itachi pulled Sasuke head up and pulled him into a kiss. His tongue went in with out a moment hesitation.Sasuke let out a moan as his brother ran his hand up his shirt. But Itachi quickly pulled away.

"I just wanted to see you little brother is that to much."Itachi asked pushing Sasuke on his back so he was lying on the bed.

"Cut it out Itachi. Were brothers."Sasuke cried out while trying to escape. But Itachi's grip got tighter.

"So cant we just have a little brotherly _love"_Itachi asked while covering Sasuke with his body. Sasuke blushed again with brouth a smile to Itachi face. And kept moving talking.

"What wrong cant I just show you my love? I know you like it when I touch you. And I know you like it when I kiss you. and I know you like to dream about me _doing_ you.So why not its not like im going to say no. For awhile now I only get turned on when I think about you."Itachi said and kissed Sasuke once again.

"I never liked any of those things. And I dont like it now cut it out Itachi!" Sasuke cried out but Itachi didnt listen to him.

Itachi undid his belt and tied Sasuke hands to the head board so only his legs could move but Itachi would fix that if it became a problem. Itachi riped Sasuke shirt so he could see his chest, he licked his lips and licked one of the harding nipples. Sasuke gasped form Itachi touch.

"If you dont like it little brother why do you always get so hard? Or is that just your cover up."Itachi asked and moved to Sasuke neck to kissed it gently but then bit and nibbled at it.

"IT-ITACHI cut it out."Sasuke cried out moving his hips up ward so he could rub it against Itachi leg. But Itachi pushed his hips down.

"Ah ah ah. now now little brother wait I'll get to it." He said as he kissed down his brother stomach. And Sasuke moaned again.Sasuke pushed up his hips again. But again Itachi pushed them down and licked Sasuke neck.

"Sasuke I thought you didnt want this. why do you keep lifting your hips to rub your cock against my leg?"Itachi asked thought he didnt care if he got an answer or not. Itachi laughed as he moved to undo Sasuke pants. but he left on his boxers so he could toy with him alittle longer. Witch Sasuke didnt like.

"Sasuke why dont you call out my name. Or mabye you dont want to think about whos _doing_ you. Either way im going to make you call out my name."Itachi said as he placed his hand over Sasuke crouch and pulled making him gasp and moan all at one time.

Itachi laughed and then pulled off his own shirt. Sasuke opened his eyes his flushed face and agape mouth turned Itachi on even more. Itachi undid his pant as well throwing them off to one side. Sasuke bit his lower lip as he felt Itachi's hot body cover his.

"Thats a good boy Sasuke just stay like that. But you dont have to keep quite everyones in school."Itachi said as he brushed some of Sasuke hair out of his eyes.

"Cu-cut it out Itachi."Sasuke manged to get out but Itachi didnt listen.

Itachi pulled down Sasuke boxers and Sasuke Gasped as cold hair hit his cock. Itachi quickly covered it with his mouth and sucked. Sasuke raised his hips into Itachi mouth who took it all in. but he quickly pulled away.

"Ssshhhh Sasuke dont worry ill take care of you. Just be calm." Itachi said as he removed his boxers. Itachi spred Sasuke legs apart so he could press his tip in the entrance.

"AHH! BRO-BROTHER!" Sasuke called out and Itachi shoved his whole cock in.

"Thats it Sasuke call out my name."Itachi said pulling in and out.

"BROTHER! PLEASE FASTER!" Sasuke didnt like the words that were come out of his mouth but the thing coming in and out of him was a whole nother story.

Itachi smiled and moved alittle faster and thrushed in a little harder.Sasuke gasped and Itachi tryed to find his sweet spot and when he found it Sasuke let him know.

"AAAAHHHH!" Sasuke cried out and gripped that belt that tiyed his hands. And Itachi it that spot every time he went back in that made Sasuke go crazy.

"Sasuke you look so good tryed up. It makes me even harder. I should have done this a while a go." Itachi said.

"Itachi please unite my hands. Please!" Sasuke beged and looked into his eyes.

Itachi sighed and undid his hands. Sasuke quickly wrapped his arm around him. Itachi stoped moving form a moment then went back to thrushing.

"Sasuke why dont you be my little dog." Itahci said while pulling out and flipped Sasuke over. Then quickly shoved his cock back inside. Sasuke bit his lip but couldnt hold back anymore.

"Itachi please. more. just a little more deeper. I need more of you."Sasuke said.

Itachi leanded down and wispered to Sasuke." You like my cock inside you dont you little brother. You like the way I feel. and you love the way I want to cum inside you." Itachi licked Sasuke ear and pounded him acouple of more times before Sasuke started to make noises.

"AAH!NNHH!" Sasuke couldnt help but make sounds and thought of Naruto and the sounds he made. Sasuke smiled and then quikly bit his lip as Itachi thrusted in him rather hard.

"Sasuke let me heard your sexy voice." Itachi said and reach over to grab Sasuke cock and jerk it while he thrusted into him. This drove Sasuke mad.

IT-ITACHI im - Im com-coming!" Sasuke called out to his brother who smiled when he felt Sasuke cum in his hand. It took Sasuke only one look at his brother's face that made him cum. The shoot his whole load into him. Sasuke gasped till Itachi pulled out and laide next to him.

"Wow little brother your better then I thought. it was so good I might want to do it again." Itachi said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke who tensed up.

"Dont touch me." Sasuke hissd and tryed to get awat but Itachi pulled him up so Sasuke was sitting on top of him.Sasuke blushed as Itachi played with one of the nippels.

"lets do it again little brother. i want to feel you one more time." Itachi said and he twised his nipple."look your already getting hard again. and so am i." Sasuke shook his head and tryed to get off but Itachi kept a pretty good grip on him.

"Come on Sasuke. One more time thats it. I bet you make the Naruto do it more then once, why not be on the other end for once." Sasuke blushed at Itachi words. And then nodded his head.

Sasuke lifted his body and gently placed himself on Itachi cock. Sasuke threw his head back and shook as he picked himself up as went back down. Now he knew how hard it was for Naruto. To pick your self up and then back donw you can only do it slow.

"Sasuke you have to move a little faster. Just a little."Itachi said as Sasuke picked the past just a little.

Itachi smiled as he watched as felt Sasuke go up and down. Itachi felt how tight he got ever time he went down. And then thought about Naruto. Now why he came into his mind Itachi will never know, but he liked the images he got of the blond when he closed his eyes.

"Sasuke."Itachi stopped him from moving. And Sasuke looked at him but only for a little while."How is Naruto in bed Sasuke cause he looks like he'd be good."Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"He's good though he lets me go to far with him like to day. But I cant help myself the sounds he makes when were doing it drives me mad but I keep wanting to hear them. And when he looks at me when his face is flushed..."Sasuke traid off when he felt Itachi cock twiched inside of him.

Itachi rolled over so he was on top and thrushed in to him.But they had both gotten got of the mood. Or they just didnt want to do it with each other because the blond was all they could think about. Itachi pulled out of his litttle brother and got redressed. Sasuke did as well they both went back to the bed but didnt touch each other after but they did talk.

"Who's the uke?" Itachi asked taking Sasuke for susprise.

"He is"Sasuke said.

"Whens the first time you did it?"Itachi asked.

"Yesterday."Sasuke replaid.

"Did he like it?" itachi asked and Sasuke sighed.

"He never told me that he didnt so I taking that as a yes."Sasuke said

"Did you like it?"Itachi asked smiling he knew Sasuke hated all thoes questions.

"Yeah I did."Sasuke said

"Do you like the way he feels?"Itachi asked.

"Listen Itachi I liked every thing about it so did he. Now cut it out with the questions!" Sasuke yelled and turned over.They both fell asleep. Both thinking of Naruto.

"Naruto lets play cards or something."Kiba said as he placed his feet on the desk. Naruto smiled jumped up and went to go find cards. As soon as he was out of sight Kiba turned to Gaara.

"What?" Gaara asked as he looked at Kiba.

"I heard you gave him a hug. what the hell do you think your doing? We all know Sasuke has dibs on him." Kiba said making Naruto sould like a picec of food.

"Listen he can have dibs on him all he want. I dont want the blond. I just gave him a hug."Gaara said.

(A/N hahah you all thought he like Naruto didnt you... dont lie! Well he does'nt sorry but...)

Kiba sighed as Naruto walked back throught the door with a deck of cards in his hand.

"What do you want to play?" Naruto asked

"Lets plat tens and twos."Kiba said and shoufled the cards.

They had played 12 games till Naruto gave up cause he lost every time. blaming it ok kiba who was dealer. And Kiba was having to keep telling him that the game was all luck. Thats when the ending school bell rang and the all ran out of the bulding. Kiba , Gaara , and Naruto walked back to there doorm where Naruto went to his room to change and then to Sasuke's to take a much needed nap.

"Sasuke?"Naruto called from the door. But there was no answer. Naruto was about to just walk in but Kiba stopped him.

"Just sleep in mine im leaving for a little while and I'll leave a note for raven here."Kiba said as he pointed to Sasuke door.Naruto laughed and walked to Kiba's room climed in bed and fell asleep.

"When Sasuke woke up the clock read 6:00pm. Sasuke got out of bed and walked to his door where he saw something hanging.

_Sasuke_

_Naruto's in my bed. didnt want to bother you._

_kiba_

Sasuke threw the paper away and walked to kiba's room where he found Naruto curled into a ball.Sasuke smiled to himself and walked over to the dobe.

"Dobe wake up." Sasuke said and watched as Naruto woke himself up.

"Go away Teme." Naruto mummbled out. Sasuke leaned down and kissed the blonds lips. Naurtos eyes winded but he quickly kissed him back.

"How was it sleeping in a bed with noone else in it?" Sasuke asked looking at the othe side of the bed where he slept.

"I didnt really like it every time I reached for you, you wernt there." Naruto said and looked down.

"Your so stupied Dobe saying corny things like that." Sasuke said as he reallythought about it.

"Well sorry. That just how I feel. ok!" Naruto yelled and turned over so he didnt have to look at Sasuke.,

"Naruto hats not what I ment. come on Naruto look at me will you."Sasuke asked as he touched Narutos macking making him hiss.

Sasuke quickly pulled his hand away and pulled but Naruto's shirt seeign claw marks." Who did this" Sasuke asked and Naruto just laughed.

"You did Sasuke last night and today."Naruto said and Sasuke looked away.

"Why did'nt you tell me I would have stoped."Sasuke said now think about all the pain he must have caused.

"It was nothing to worry you about they'll heal soon enough. And you seemed to really like it so why stop you. I mean if we both like it why stop just cause I get a couple of scraches."Naruto said and looked up.

" Naruto you let me get away with to much even when we were younger." Sasuke said. Naruto leaned up and kissed him.

"Lets go eat I dont want to talk about this anymore." Naruto said and puled him back to Sasuke room where Itachi lay still sleeping.

Naruto jumped on Itachi not really thinking about what he was getting into. Itachi smiled and rolled over so he covered him.

"Hello Naruto how are you."Itachi asked when watching he face go light red.

"F-Fine Itachi you?"Naruto asked looking away.

"Better now that your here. To bad Sasuke in the room." Itachi said and Sasuke blinked and saw Itachi on the floor and Naruto's hand in a fist.

"Could we please reframe from doing that."Naruto asked while his lip twiched.

"I'll try but your just so tempting." Itachi said and Naruto hit him again.

Naruto told Itachi that they were going to go to dinner now because he was hunrgy and noone else had anything better to do. Itachi agreed and they all packed into Sasuke car. Naruto in the back seat while both brothers sat up front.It was rather quite in the car so Sasuke turned on the radio and they listen to music till they pulled into a Long Horn.

"Sasuke did you ask ever body if they wanted to eat here?"Itachi asked and Sasuke sighed.

"No but we all like meat so whats the point?"Sasuke asked and unbuckled.

"But still Sasuke you should have asked."Itachi said as he pulled him self out of the car.

Sasuke shook his head and waited for Naruto who took his good old time getting out of the car. Naruto ran the cheach up with them then they all walked in. They were quickly seated and looking over the mune when they heard a high piched voice.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked up to see one of the girls from the trip up here. He smiled and waved at her.

"Hey hows it going?"Naruto asked and he climed over Sasuke.

"Good is your school around here?" The girl asked and looked over at Sasuke who was now glaring at her."Hey Sasuke!" she said as she waved to him.

"Hm" thats all he said and then looked away.

"Dont pay him to much attion he's always like that."Naruto finished and her friend came into view.

"AH Naruto!" she called and hugged him.

"Hey!"Naruto said and running his hand throught his hair.

They all talked for a little while longer before Naruto went back to his table. Where Itachi and Sasuke were talking to each other but Sasuke didnt look as happy as Itachi did. Naruto sat down and looked at both of them.

"Sorry I didnt mean to take so long." Naruto said and looked down.

"Naruto can I ask you a question?"Itachi asked

"Yeah sure what is it?"Naruto asked

"So you like having sex with Sasuke?" he asked and Naruto blushed.

"Yes i do why?"Naruto asked in a very low voice.

"No reason I was just wondering thats all."Itachi said and dropped the subject. But only for a second.

"Have you every had sex with anyone else?"Itachi asked. Naruto nodded his head 'No' "Would you like to?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was looking at him waiting fot an answer.

"No! I like Sasuke just fine."Itachi nodded his head but didnt think Naruto was telling the truth.

"Really? Well I'll take that for now."Ithachi said

They ate rather quickly and then went home. Naruto said he would sleep on the floor in his room so Itachi could seelp in the bed but both of them insited that he sleep there.

"Dont worry Naruto there's room for all of us" Sasuke said and pushed Naruto into bed.

"Sasuke I can go sleep with Kiba"Naruto said as he tryed to get up.But Sasuke quickly pushed him back down and got in.

"Shut up Dobe your staying."Sasuke said and kissed his lips. Naruto blushed and thanked god that that Itahci had turned off the lights at that moment.

Naruto kissed Sasuke back but they both stoped when Itachi climed into the bed. Naruto heard Sasuke sigh witch made him laugh. Naruto tensed up when he felt Itachi had grab his ass.

"Sorry Naruto I didnt think I was that close." Even though he was saying thoes words Itachi had was making it's way to the front of Naruto boxers. His hands quickly went in and grabbed his cock. Naruto bit his lip from moaning cause he didnt want Sasuke to know.

Itachi laughed and Sasuke got an idea of what his brother was doing to Naruto. Sasuke didnt quite no what to do. Well he knew he wanted to stop him but it had always been a fantasty of his to have a threesome with Naruto. So he just let it be and found Naruto's lips and kissed him. He licked his bottem lip and Naruto let him in. Itachi pulled on Naruto's cock a little harder making him moan. Itachi moved his mouth so it was on Naruto neck. Sasuke couldent help but smile as he heard Naruto moan.

"Naruto do you mine?"Itachi asked moving his head up. Naruto didnt know what to say.

"It's up...AH! to Sasuke."Naruto manged to get out while getting away from Sasuke mouth for a moment.

"Yeah its ok with me."Sasuke said putting his mouth back on Naruto's and Itachi went back to sucking Naruto's neack.

Itachi eaisly pulled off Naruto pants and boxers Naruto blushed but could'nt call out for Sasuke mouth still covered his.Itachi let go of Naruto for a moment to reach over to Sasuke and see if he was hard. Sasuke pulled back and moaned. Itachi smiled on Naruto's neck and pulled away.

"Naruto remove your shirt " Itachi said as he pulled and removed his own shirt while Naruto took off his and Sasuke's. Along with Itachi removing his Shirt he also hemoved his pants. Sasuke did the same.

"Sasuke you sure you want to share him with me."Itachi asked.

"Hehe only for tonight sure. Naruto seems to enjoy it and that turns me on."Sasuke said while he Pulled of his pants.Naruto moaned at both of there touches. Itachi ran his hand in between Naruto legs finding his entrance making Naruto jump.

"Little brother do you have any lub?"Itachi asked rubbing Naruto whole.

"No I ran out."Sasuke said.

Itachi put his fingeres in Naruto's mouth and Naruto sucked them. When Itachi felt that there were good and wet he pulled them out. And pressed them in his entrance. Naruto gasped out and dug his nails into Sasuke back. Itachi pulled in and out but slowly teasing him.

"Naruto I Cant go in with out any lub so your going to have to get me wet first."Itachi said and Naruto bit his lip.

"It's ok Naruo do."Sasuke said licking his ear.

Naruto nodded and moved so he could put his mouth over Itachi's cock. Itachi threw his head back and grabbed Naruto's hair. Sasuke moved so he could kiss Itachi. Itachi stuck his mouth in his mouth. Itachi with his other hand pulled Sasuke head closer making it almost hurt.

"Ok Naruto that enough its good and wet now."Itachi said while he moved to the backof Naruto. And Sasuke moved to where Itachi was.

Naruto gasped when Itachi puched his tip in to him. Itachi grabbed Naruto's hip and thrusted in. Naruto after awhile put his mouth over Sasuke cock. Sasuke did the same thing as Itachi and grabbed a bundle of Naruto hair. Naruto would pull up every now and then and put his tongue in Sasuke slit.

"AH!" Sasuke garped out. And itachi leaned forward and kissed him.

"Naruto your so tight. I've never felt anything like this. It's amazing."Itachi said thrusting harder then he needed to.Itachi pounded him slef in acouple of more time before coming in him.

"AAHHH! Itachi!" Naruto cried out. But Naruto could still feel that Itachi was hard.

"My turn Itachi dont even think your getting another round."Sasuke said and Naruto fliped himself over so he was on his back.

Sasuke placed his tip in him very quickly and thrusted in. Naruto bit his lip trying not to call out. Itachi smiled as he watched Naruto and Sasuke but he was still hard so he placed his boy over Naruto and put his mouth Naruto's cock. Naruto took in Itachi cock and sucked it. There was no sound but maons that would come formone of there mouths. Naruto could feel Itachi tighten up and new he was coming. It took Itachi only a little while longer before he came in Naruto's mouth. Itachi removed his body but Naruto and Sasuke kept doing.

"Sa-Sauke!" Naruto called out and wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke wrapped him arms around him. Sasuke thrusted himself in Naruto acouple more times and a little to rough. Naruto cried out but Sasuke blocked it out.

"Sorry Naruto." Sasuke said thushed in more.

It only took them a couple of more time before they both came. And Itachi licked Naruto chest of all the cum that had come out. Naruto curled on to Sasuke and Itachi on him and they all fell a sleep.

_Thank god its a friday night_. Naruto thought before falling a sleep and smiling.

* * *

wow that was good or ao i thought. please R&R and i hoped you like it! see you next time! 


	6. Love in time

well ok heres the next one woot woot lol. thank you all for reading and i hope you keep reading! well see you in the next chapter! Anna !

PLEASE READ:

hi anna here.i just thought i might tell all of you that im not that good at spelling or my grammer.so please tell me what i could improve on and please tell me hope you like the story!

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke both froze. Making Sasuke tightening up and making Naruto cum. Both boys were blushing but nither one wanted to see who had cought them. Sasuke was way more embarsed cause he knew who ever found them could see his cock. Naruto was made beacuse they had to stop and He hadnt made Sasuke cum.

"Just get dressed and ill meet you in the front room." the voice said.

It took both boys acouple of seconds to move after the foots steps told them the person had left. Sasuke looked down at Naruto who looked happy and mad all at the same time. Thats when sasuke relied he was still hard. And now new why he was mad. Sasuke picked himself up and walked to go get his clothes. Naruto did the same.

"Sorry Sasuke." Naruto said with his eyes landing on Sasuke crouch.

"Dont be. Im happy you came thats all that matters to me. Now lets go see this person who saw us."Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's hand. He squzzed it tightly. They both walked out and saw Temari standing there a blush on her face.

"Dont worry I didnt see much. But I never would have thought. The two of you being _gay_ and _together_."Temari said looking down at there hands.

"Yeah but You cant tell anybody ok Temari."Naruto said think about if Sakura found out.

"I would never tell anyone. dont worry but I would have thought Sasuke would have beem on top." She said and blushed.

"He is! well he usually is that was just a one time thing."Naruto said sounding a little on the defensive side.

"Its ok Naruto. Calm down."Sasuke said squzzing Naruto's hand. Naruto looked down and said sorry to Temari.

"Its ok Naruto dont worry about it. I didnt mean to question Sasuke's manhood. But I really dont think you to should do it in a public place."Temari said.

"Most of the time we dont but I wanted to do it here so Naruto agreed."Sasuke said and sighed.

" Naruto I need to talk to Sasuke about something important so could you please wait outside."Temari asked Naruto waited a second before leaning in and kissing Sasuke hard on the lips. Then walked outside and sat on the curb.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked touching his lips. He knew what Naruto had down he was making it so Temari knew That Sasuke was his.

"Its about you and Naruto."Temari siad Sasuke sat down at one of the many table Temari sat next to him.

"Well what is it?"Sasuke asked. fixing his hair.

"Every boy in school wants Naruto and every girl wants you. So let me ask you this question do you really want to be with Naruto?"Temari asked,Sasuke laughed.

"Yeah Temari Im sure.Naruto the only one thats gets me hard.But why do I have this feeling that you want something from me?"Sasuke said.

"Ha you cought me. I do want something for keeping your little secret."Temari said smiling.

"Then what is it."Sasuke asked in an annoyed voice.

"Kiss me and not just a little peck on the lips I mean a full kiss tongue and every thing."Temari said while Sasukt stood up and the chair went flying backwards.

"Are you out of your mine Temari? You can tell every one that im fucking him. Theres no way im Kissing you!"Sasuke yelled

"Fine I'll tell evert one every girl and guy."Temari said stadning up. That when Sasuke remember Naruto didnt want anybody knowing.

"F-fine!"Sasuke called out grabbing her Arm.

Sasuke gently put his lips on hers. She opened her mouth and he placed his tongue inside moving it alittle then pulled way. Temari just stood there and looked at Sasuke who was rubbing his lips with the back of his hand.

"Ok Sasuke. I wont tell anybody."Temari said

Sasuke nodded his head. And then ran out the door where he saw Naruto talking to Kiba. Sasuke hated Kiba so much. He could hang on Naruto, hug Naruto, hold hand with him and Naruto wouldnt say a thing.Sasuke bit his lip when Kiba kissed Naruto then ran off. Though Naruto was able to hit him pretty hard . Sasuke pushed opened the door and walked over to Naruto.

"Its not what you think. I didnt know Kiba was going to do that and I hit him and everything. Please dont be mad at me."Naruto said while hugging him. Sasuke hugged him back.

"Dont worry about it Naruto. Im not mad."Sasuke said. while kissing the top of his head.

Naruto didnt say anything. But he was nervous that someone saw, and two people did but they already knew. And they wernt going to tell anybody so they just kept walking. Naruto Snezzed and Sasuke chucked. It was getting mightly close to November. there school started later then everyone else. It started in October while every other one started in Steptember. Thats means thanksgiving was coming to and Sasuke was going to have to go home.

"Naruto?"Sasuke said

"Yeah?"Naruto asked.

"Would you like to come eat thanksgiving dinner with me and Itachi. I mean you dont have to I was just wondering."Sasuke said letting Naruto pull away.

"Really? That would be great."Naruto said and kissed Sasuke.

_Naruto kissed me and in public! _Sasuke thought he wanted to kiss him again but thought Naruto would hit him. But he was wrong Naruto lened in and kissed him again. Letting Sasuke tounge play with his Sasuke let out a moan and wrapped his arms around Naruto waist. That was a little to much for Naruto so he pulled way.

"Sorry Naruto that was to much. I shouldnt have done that."Sasuke said licking his lips. Naruto blushed.

"Its ok Sasuke." Naruto said and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked walking right behind him.

"Since we dont have school to day cause the teachers are doing the teacher thing. Kiba asked me if we wanted to hand out with him Gaara, and shika."Naruto siad.

"Then I'll see you later."Sasuke siad. And Naruto relised that Sasuke wasnt invited.

"Oh.Sa-..." Naruto was cut off by Sasuke lips.

"Dont worry. I have homework to do. Go have fun, just not to much."Naruto laughed at Sasuke and kissed him one more time before he ran off.

Sasuke closed his eyes and pictured Naruto.I think im going insane I mean he just left and I wish he was right here with me. I dont want him with anyone else. If this keeps up what am I going to do when we go leave this school. And what happens when Naruto finds another person he likes more then him what was he going to do then?

"Naruto..."Sasuke wispered before walking again.

Naruto found Kiba sittnig on the crub with Gaara. They both looked up and Kiba smiled. Naruto sat down and they talked as they waited for Shika. Finally Shika appared with his hands in his pocket and sighed. Naruto waved to him, Shika unwantingly waved back.

"So what are we going to do?"Shika asked as if he had somethng better to do.

"What you got something better to do?"Kiba asked.

"Yeah I could be sleeping."Shika said and sighed again.

"But really Kiba what are we doing?"Gaara and Naruto asked. Kiba just laughed.

"Were going treasure hunting!"Kiba yelled and all of them gave him a blank stare. Gaara hit him.

"What a drag."Shika said and sighed. That was all he ever did. Naruto just smiled and said ok.

"Ok thats were all in."Kiba said and they got in his car. It took them only a couple of minutes to get to the beach. And then to get on a boat that led them out far enough to go scuba diving.

The person at the station told us that along time ago there was ship that crashed and it held gold and dimons. Naruto was so excited he couldnt wait. Even Shika was a little excited. Gaara was still Gaara but everyone knew that if shika was excited then so was Gaara. The person also told them that the caption of the ship lost his love on the voyage and is trying to find her. Everyone wanted to go in so bad now. They all put on there tanks and went in.

Shika pulled Naruto over to where he was Swiming. while Kiba and Gaara went in the other direction.Naruto and Shika went deeper and deeper till they saw part of the ship. Naruto pointed to a broken window and Shika nodded his head. They both went through the window and looked around the place. That when Naruto saw something shiny as did Shika they nodded and went deeper into the ship. They picked up a couple of picese of old ship and nothing really just a random piece of metal.

"Im going over there." Naruto siad and Shika nodded his head.

Naruto swam over to the left part of the ship. And dug around a little more and came across something. A necklaces of some sort. Naruto picked it up then he saw something move in front of him and looked up. There was a women infront oh him, he was so scard that he couldnt move.The women waved her hand to show him he ment no harm, Naruto kind of nodded his head but was still freacked. The women reached out for Naruto's hand but he quickly pulled back. The women pointed to her neck thats when Naruto under stood that she wanted the neclaless back. He held it out for her but she shook her head and she spoke but it was hard to under stand her being under water and all.

"Jasmin."she said and pointed to herself.

"N-Naruto."He said. Then took a good look at the necklaces and it was only half of it.

"Do you have someone special?" She asked witch threw Naruto off a little. But he quickly thought of Sasuke.

"Yes I do."Naruto said. she smiled.

"That necklaces was givin to me by love. I had one part while he had the other that way were always together. I want you to give that piece to the person you love while you ware this one." she said while taking off the the was around her neck that Naruto didnt see. She held it out for him and he took it.

"Are you sure? I dont think i should take this."Naruto said handing it back.

"Please. Take this and give it to the person you love." that was the last thing she said before dissapering Naruto placed the two necklaces in a pouch that the divers had given him.

He looked over when he heard someone coming close to him. It was Shika telling him that they nedded to go up because they were running out or air.Naruto nodded his head and they both swam up. when the they got on the boat every one said they found nothing. Naruto didnt want to tell anybody because then tons of people will go down there looking for the gold and treasure.Naruto and all the guys went and changed into there normal clothes. Naruto carefully put the necklaces in his pockets and they all cramed back into Kiba's car.

"Man I wish I found some stuff. What a downer."Kiba said but the rest of the car stayed quite for the rest of the trip.

Naruto stepped out of the car and quickly walked to Sasuke dorm room. Naruto poened the door and found Sasuke on his reading a book.When Sasuke saw him his face was flushed and he was slightly out of breath. Naruto closed the door and Ran to Sasuke. He jumped on the bed and Hugged Sasuke who tightly hed him back. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke cheek.

"What gotten into you?"Sasuke asked Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and pulled out the necklace she had to give Sasuke.

"This is for you. Its to show my LO- I mean to show how much I like you."Naruto said while blushing he almost just told Sasuke he loved him. Sasuke quickly the necklaces around his neak.

"Thanks Naruto."Sasuke said before bringing Naruto into a hard kiss.

Sasuke fliped Naruto over so Sasuke could be on top. He ran His hand under Naruto shirt Grabbing one of nipples.Making Naruto moan and grab the sheet underneth him. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto opened them with out a momments hesitation. Sasuke let his tonuge play with Naruto's.Naruto grabbed a bundle of Sasuke's hair pushing there heads closer. Sasuke pulled away and yanked off Naruto shirt along with his own.

"Naruto your so cute." Sasuke said and kissed his cheek but Sasuke quickly pulled away. Naruto looked at him but didnt ask any question."So cute." Sasuke wispered.

"Whats wrong Sasuke?"Naruto asked sitting up and blushing.

"Um? Your bed came in to day. While you were every you were they droped it off."Sasuke said bring Naruto in to a hug."Do you know what that mean?" Sasuke asked setting his back on the head board while Naruto's back was was on his chest. Naruto sighed and looked up at Sasuke.

"What?"Naruto asked. Though he had an idea of what he was going to say.

"Well it means a couple of things 1) I wont be able to sleep with you. 2) I wont get to fuck you. And the most important I wont be able to be with you be with you anymore."Sasuke said kissing the top of Naruto head.

"What? We cant be together? What are you talking about Sasuke?" Naruto asked getting a little flustered.

"Come on Naruto. We both knew that this wasnt going to last."Sasuke said bitting his lower lip.Naruto jumped up and turned to look at Sasuke.

"I hate you!" Naruto yelled grabbing the necklaces from around Sasuke neck and throwing it on the ground.

Naruto went to his room and saw his bed. as he closed the door he locked it. walking over to the bed he sat on it pulling his legs to his cest.I shouldnt have done that, I over reacted but I love Sasuke so much. Why the hell does he have to be such an ass all the time. Ah what the hell am I thinking? Like Sasuke would ever love me. To him im just a good fuck! Ah god I hate Sasuke. that- that bastard! Naruto laied down on his bed closing his eyes hoping not to cry.

"Naruto?" a voice called from the other side of the door but it wasnt Sasuke's.

"Yeah?!" Naruto called back sitting up.

"Its me Kiba can I come in?" He asked. Naruto stood and ran to open the door for Kiba. While Sasuke was listen to them through the wall.

"What can I help you with Kiba?"Naruto asked while taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"Well you see, I like this person and I think that person likes me back. But I dont know how to ask that person.And the second thing is that um well.Im not the best kisser and i was well um wondering if you could um teach me like um how to.You dont have to I was um just wondering."Kiba said blushing like crazy.

"Ok well to the first one just try to give hints and if that does'nt work then just tell them flat out or you could just do that first. And to the second question sure why not." Although Naruto was all calm about it. Sasuke was about to brake through the wall. _What the hell is he thinking_? Sasuke asked himself.

Naruto lend towards Kiba and kissed him. He let Kiba take over but would help him when he started to do something wrong.Naruto finally pulled back and kiba was out of breath.

"Where did you learn how to do that?"Kiba asked.

"I- well um I just do."Naruto said and blushed. Kiba stood up and walked to the door but turned back to look at Naruto.

"You know your pretty sexy when you kiss people. Your also sexy when your sad. But try to cheer up. Im going to find that person I like now and I'll tell you how it works out." Kiba said before closing the door behind him.

Sasuke hands was balled into a fist now. How could Naruto do that? Then again Sasuke did the same thing with temari. Sasuke let out a sigh and walked over to his bed picking up the necklaces Naruto had given him. Sasuke quickly put it back on and kissed it. the little heart Naruto had givin him. Ther was no way that he could go and talk to Naruto now but Sasuke already knew he was going to think of him for the rest of the day. And the only thing to keep his sane was to at lest get a gilps.

Naruto was thinking the same thing. He already wanted to be in Sasuke arms. He wanted to feel his lips on his. To feel him in between his legs again and again. To feel the love of his life move in and out of him over and over. While the pleasure got better and better.Naruto loved the way when Sasuke thought he was sleeping how he would kiss his neck and lips ever so softly. Not wanting to wake him. Naruto didnt want to be away from Sasuke. But he wouldnt be the one to make the first move and Sasuke had the same thinking.

Sasuke woke up the next day and went to wrap his arms around Naruto but he wasnt there thats when he remembered that they had gotten into a fight.Sasuke groaned and pulled himself out of bed.He grabbed his clothes and got dressed.He walked out the door and to his first class where he saw Naruto talking with Kiba and Rocklee. He didnt even look up at Sasuke. Sasuke sat down inbetween the two girls but didnt say a single word. But Naruto on the other hand seemed just fine like he didnt have a care in the world but it was driving Sasuke mad.Lunch time was coming up soon and Sasuke knew that Naruto was going to take a nap so Sasuke would get him there.

"Lunch time! Bout time!"Kiba yelled while Naruto made his way to the door.

Sasuke jumped up and followed him.He followed him all to the dorm. But Naruto didnt notice and he walked into Sasuke room instead and when he did relise it was to late. Sasuke was on top of him pinning him ti the bad. Kissing his lip with a little to much force. Naruto gasped when Sasuke pulled away.

"Sasuke cut it out you sick fuck!"Naruto yelled But Sasuke didnt stop.And when he bent down to Kiss Naruto's neck. Naruto saw that Sasuke wore the necklaces he gave him. "Why are you wearing that?" Naruto asked and Sasuke looked up.

"Cause that way your always with me. I've told you this like 40,000,000 times that I cant be with out you and I know what I said yesterday about us not being able to be together and I was lying. Theres no way I could live with out you. And I know I sound like some clesha Dobe but I mean it."

"Teme." Thats all Naruto could say before Sasuke lips covered his. Sasuke hand moved all over Naruo's body. But he quickly had to stop because there was a knock on the door. Sasuke hissed and yelled at the person behind the door.

"What!"Sasuke yelles.

"Its me!"Sakura called through the door.

"What the hell do you want?"He asked still nipping at Naruto neck and he had to cover his mouth so not to moan to loud.

"I thought we could eat together."She said.

"HELL NO!" Sasuke yelled back. But she opened the door anyways. Sasuke quickly pulled himself off Naruto while he quickly sat up and fixed his hair.

"Oh Naruto what are you doing here. Didnt your bed come in?"She asked

"Yeah I do but what does that have to do with me spending time with Sasuke at lunch?"Naruto asked trying to make it sound like they were just friends.

"Well nothing I guess. But Naruto let me make this clear Sasuke is mine. So dont get any ideas."Sakura said and Naruto smiled.

"Is he really?"Naruto said standing up and walking over to Sasuke who was just standing there.

Naruto Wrapped his arms around Sasuke neck pulling him into a kiss. He made it so when he put his tongue in Sasuke mouth Sakura was able to see.Naruto pulled away but placed his hand on Sasuke crouch making him jump.Thats when Naruto looked back to Sakura.

"Well looks like I get him pretty hard. And its not like he was telling me to stop either. But yeah I wont get any ideas. But _he_ might."Naruto said and kissed him once more before walking out of the room. And back to school even though they had pleanty of time left.

"AH! What the hell was that?"Sakura as Sasuke who was trying to calm himself down. But that seemed to be a problem.

"I dont know and for the last Fucking time Im not fucking your."Sasuke said and Sakura walked out of the room.

later after school

"Dont tell them he says.I dont want anybody knowing he says.Then tell me why the hell did you go and do something like that?!"Sasuke asked. While pulling Naruto's hair.

"Cause she clamied you. And your all mine not her's! I just wanted to make sure she knew that."Naruto said pulling away from his grip.

"Dobe."Sasuke said before pulling him into a hug.

"Sasuke your hard."Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah I think I know dobe. I was just thinking of a way to fuck you thats all."Sasuke said while pushing him down.

"Dont let me for get I need to take a shower after were done."Naruto said and Sasuke jumped up.

"Thats it ! I'll do you in the shower. God just thinking about it make me hard. Your wet body moving with mine.I hope I can make it there." Sasuke said adjusting his pants.

"What! We only have a pulbic bathroom!"Naruto yelled

"Yeah I know that. But thats where I want to do you. And thats where I plan to, so let go while every out."Sasuke said pulling Naruto up and dragging him to the bathroom. Naruto and Sasuke both striped and walked into the shower area.

Sasuke turned on the water and at first just held him under the water. But he quickly got board of that and soaped up his body. Making him gasp when grabbed his cock. Naruto tryed to pull away but Sasuke kept a firm grip.

"Now, now Naruto we have to clean every part of you."Sasuke said now moving towards his balls.

"Come one Sasuke. I cant do it here please lets go back to your room. This is to embarrassing ." Naruto said But Sasuke didnt listen.

Sasuke sat down in the built in seats so you didnt have to stand when you showered. Like if you had an injury of some sort.Sasuke patted his lap telling Naruto to come and sit.Naruto blushed but did as he said.Sasuke told him to turn around so that Naruto's back was able to lean against Sasuke's chest.Sasuke guided his way in as Naruto sat down, both of them moaned and Naruto gripped his tighs. Sasuke lifted his legs up so he could go deeper in Naruto. They both relaxed after while but Sasuke could only wait for so long.

"Ah! Ok Sasuke you can move but go slow at first ok."Naruto said leaning back onto Sasuke.

"Yeah I'll try. But Im not making any promises." Sasuke said as he started to move in and out of Naruto.

Sasuke attacked Naruto neck. While trying his to take his time, but finding it kind of hard. Naruto let out a deep long maon letting Sasuke know its ok to go faster now. Sasuke gladly picked up the pace. He raised his hips faster and faster. He reached in front of Naruto grabbing his cock and pulled in timing with his thrust. Sasuke was coming close and he could tell Naruto was to. Just a little more.

"Ah God Naruto. Just a little more and I'll make us both cum."Sasuke moaned out making Naruto heart pick up in pace.

"Sasuke Faster...Deeper!"Naruto gasped out glade that the water falling on them was on the colder side.

It was just a couple more thrush and Sasuke came. But Naruto hadnt he still needed more and Sasuke was willing to give it to him. He kept thrusting even deeper then before and harder while tightly gripping Naruto cock and pulling at it.

"S-Sasuke right there dont stop!"Naruto cried out "Im almost there. Sasuke more. Do me harder...Ah."Naruto gasped for his words as Sasuke compiled with Naruto wishes.

"Dont worry Naruto. You'll come soon I can feel it."Sasuke wispered in his ear.

"Coming- Ah! Im coming Sasuke just a little more!"Naruto cried out Sasuke thrusted in as hard and as fast as he could making Naruto cum.

"SASUKE!"Naruto cried before resting on him.

"That was great Naruto. That was bliss." Sasuke said pulling himself out.Naruto fell to the floor and couldnt move. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and helped him up.

"Dont worry Naruto Ive got you."Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke walked him to his bed room and placed him in bed with out any clothes on but did'nt think Naruto minded. Sasuke put on some pants and climed into bed with him. Naruto quickly wrapped his arm around Sasuke.After that he quickly fell asleep as did Sasuke.

weeks later

"Naruto come on were going to be late if you dont pick up the pace."Sasuke called to Naruto through the door.

"Just one more second. Jezz, your so pushy."Naruto said opening the door.

He swung the bag over his shoulder and walked with Sasuke out the door.Naruto put his bag in the back seat and was about to get in but Kiba called his name.Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke who rolled his eyes and then nodded his head telling Naruto that it was ok to go. Naruto jogged over to where Kiba stood.

"Hey kiba was up?"Naruto asked while Kiba pulled him into a huge hug. Naruto didnt mind but Sasuke did.

"Im going to tell the that person I like them. And I just wanted to say thank you, for helping me out. I knows its been like 3 weeks but it mean alot to me. So have fun with ... Mr. No sunshine."Kiba said and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Haha thanks Kiba and good luck! I'll call or text you later."Naruto said and kissed him back then quickly ran back to Sasuke who was already in the car.

Sasuke looked pissed but Naruto would ask him about it when they were off school grounds.Naruto turned on the radio but put in a CD. Finding nothing on the radio worth listening to. Sasuke hand griped the wheel a little tighter but Naruto didnt give it another thought. He closed his eyes and layed his head back.

"Your mad at me."Naruto said eyes closed.

"No. Not you Kiba."Sasuke said trying not to sound pissed.

"And your mad at me. It not like I told him to hug me or kiss my cheek."Naruto said opening his eyes and looking at him.

"Hm. Could have fooled me."Sasuke said glancing at Naruto who was now pouting.

"Ah! Come on Sasuke. Dont be mad at me. Im really sorry, but to let you know Kiba likes someone. And besides I like you not Kiba."Naruto said blushing.Sasuke smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I know that and for the last time Im not mad at you. So stop pouting and smile. I mean your cute either way but I like your smile."Sasuke said making himself blush. Most of the time he didnt like the way he talked to Naruto anymore. The only time he liked it was when he was trying to get some from Naruto.

"Teme.Your such a dork."Naruto said smiling to himself.

"You know I could make you wake to my house."Sasuke said slowing down.

"But I like being in the car with you."Naruto said moving his hand and placing it on Sasuke thigh.

"Ah!"Sasuke gasped out in susprise then bit his lip.Naruto moved it even closer to him now harding Cock but suddenly his phone rang. Sasuke swore and Naruto quickly drew his hand away to find his phone.

"Hello?"Naruto said and stayed quite for awhile. Then he laughed,Sasuke all the while wanted to know who was on the phone."Yeah were on our way."He said after awhile.Then there was another long pause."NO!"Naruto yelled and stayed quite for another pause."Yeah later."Naruto said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?"Sasuke asked.

"Your brother."Naruto said And Sasuke choked.

"WHAT!? What did he want?"Sasuke asked Looking over at Naruto.

"Nothing really till the end but he wanted to know where we were and then he talked about the things we were going to do and then...Hw asked me if we could have another ... well you... know."Naruto said blushing.

"And thats why you yelled no."Sasuke said and Naruto nodded his head.

They were both quite for a long time.Naruto had fallen a sleep a little after that while Sasuke drove and offten looked over at Naruto. Sasuke thought he was goign to go insane, but he was pretty sure he was already there.Naruto was the only thing on his mind. No matter the topic he could turn it into one being about Naruto. He let out a sigh and felt himself growing hard.He had to think of something else. But he couldnt his eyes fell apon Naruto once again and the stopped the car on the side of the road. He jumped out walked down the road and took deeps breaths.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Sasuke yelled to the skies. He stomped his foot and jumped around.

"Sasuke?"Naruto called from the car his scream woke him up.Sasuke took another breath and walked back to the car. sitting in the car He looked over at the now fully awake Naruto.

"Its to late now."Sasuke said throwing Naruto. Sasuke pulled him into a kiss and made it a long one. He felt himself grow even harder. Naruto was doing this to him the Dobe of all peole. Sasuke hissed when Naruto placed his hand on His clothed cock.

"Who did this?"Naruto asked knowing full well he did.

"You know full well you did it."Sasuke said resting his head on the head rest

"But i was just a sleep."Naruto said while undoing Sasuke zipper.

"D-dont."Sasuke grabbing his hand and pulling it away."I want it to go away on its own."Sasuke siad and Naruto rolled his eyes.

They drove again and Naruto fell right back to sleep.With out a second thought he was dreaming of Sasuke Dreaming of his lip and body on his.While Sasuke was trying to get him out of his mind it had been 2 houres since Naruto had fallen a sleep. And Sasuke was as hard as ever. Thats when Naruto woke up and looked over at him then the clock then down at his cock.

"2 hours and its still there! Come on Sasuke let me do it."Naruto said in a sexy voice.Make Sasuke bit his lip.

"No."He said and moved in his seat.Naruto sighed and placed his hand over Sasuke cock."Naruto I said No."Sasuke gasped out. But Naruto didnt stop he was able to get his hand under Sasuke boxers grabbing hold of it and pulled. Making Sasuke gasp.

"Keep driving Sasuke. If we stop someone might come look in the car then what will we do?"Naruto said pulling at it again.

"Thats easy for you to say Dobe. You try being the was getting jacked off and try to drive." Sasuke said

"But Sasuke I can feel it. Your getting bigger in my hand. You want me, so just stop complaining will ya."Naruto said pulling it faster now in his hands. Sasuke couldnt help it he had to stop the car.

He pulled the car over and leand his head back Naruto smiled and pulled more harder and faster Sasuke didnt want Naruto hand he at lest wanted his mouth. But he felt greddy asking him to do that. Sasuke raised his hip into Naruto hand. Naruto got the hint but he wanted him to say it.

"You have to say it if you want it."Naruto said in Naurto ear licking it then bit down gently.

"No I shouldnt even let you be doing this. Making me submite to you."Sasuke said and gasped and Naruto pulled to hard.

"Dont act like you dont like it Sasuke or ill stop." Naruto said but Sasuek grabbed his hand kepping it there.

"Ah! God, right there. Naruto! Oh god Thats it. Please just a little faster and Ill cum."Sasuke gasped out and Naruto pulled faster. Right then Sasuke came in his hand.

"Sasuke?"Naruto made it sound like a question.

"Yeah?"Sasuke asked back. Then he felt Naruto lip gently press against his.

Back at school with Kiba.

His heart was pounding. What if he got turned down what if he got a yes of I like you to. What he didnt even come. God what if he thought he was wired for being gay? What if this runied evry thing that they had? Would Kiba be able to handle it? The sun was high in the sky now and Kiba asked him to meet him under the big tree near the lybirary. He was sitting on the bench and waited while wondering what would happen.

"Hey Kiba whats up?" Kiba turned around and felt his face go red. he took a deep breath."What did you need help with?" Gaara asked

"Uh. yeah i needed to ask you something."Kiba said looking at Gaara's face.

"Ok what is it?"The Gaara asked.

"Would you go out with me!?"Kiba kind of yelled at him...

* * *

hello! hoped you liked this chapter! please R&R! and ill see you all next time!


	7. kissing thoes lips of his

Sorry know its a short chapter. the next one will be longer. But I do have one questions what is with the lifes on the documents? cause I dont get that. so if any of you know please tell me.

Deidara's4Ever- thnks for the review loved it. made me smile!

ws1140-thank you for your susport!

* * *

Gaara looked at Kiba then back at the ground.Kiba felt his heart rate picked up he was sure Gaara was going to turn him down. He just knew it and what if Gaara never talks to him. Kiba ran his hand through his hair. Gaara still quite as ever. Kiba bent down and sat back down on the bench. Gaara sat down next to him.

"Yes."Gaara said after awhile.

"What?"Kiba said looking up at Gaara.

"Yes, I want to go out with you unless I took to long to answer."Gaara said while looking over at kiba.

"N-no you didnt take to long." Kiba said and looked at Gaara who had a slight smile on his face.Kiba lend over and kissed him but quickly pulled away.

"Kiba your even cute when your shy."Gaara said and pulled Kiba back into a kiss. Kiba let Gaara take over thinking it best so that he wouldnt screw it up.

Gaara licked Kiba's bottom lip. Kiba opened his mouth and Gaara's tongue played inside of kiba's mouth. Kiba grabbed Gaara's hair pulling him closer to him. Gaara only complied and placed his hand on Kiba's crouch. Making him jump but not pulling away. Gaara felt Kibs harding under his hand but quickly pulled it away making Kiba groan in Gaara's mouth. Kiba pulled away and looked at Gaara.

"Why'd you pull away?"Kiba asked while Gaara smiled.

"Cause i need to breath."Gaara said trying to change the subject.

"Not that! You know what I mean Gaara."Kiba yelled looking down at himself.

"Ok, what if i did keep going what we have done? Were in public Its not like we can do it here."Gaara said relising he was hard as well.

"Well... cant we like go some where?"Kiba asked. Gaara badly wanted to say yes, but hedidnt want there relationship to be all about sex.

"Kiba I dont want to have sex...right now. dont get me wrong i find you..."Gaara licked his lips looking kiba up and down."Cause i really want to do you, i just dont want our relationship to be all about that."Gaara said pulling his eyes away.

"It wont be. But i dont know if i can wait, its not like I just woke up to day and was like man Gaara's hot I want to go out with him. It's been like Sasuke is with Naruto. Its been awhile."Kiba said.

"Lets go back to my room Kiba. We'll talk it over in there."Gaara said grabbing his hand.

Back in the car

Naruto pulled away and sat back down. Sasuke zipped up his pants and shook his head. Naruto was driving him mad, but in a good way.Sasuke just layed there for a while looking at the sky through the windshild. Naruto watched Sasuke for awhile wondering what he was thnking about. Naruto felt his heart pick up in pace everytime he was around him. How long did Naruto like Sasuke. And why was he just now figuring this out? And how long has Sasuke liked him? Naruto had to know.

"S-Sasuke?"Naruto said looking down at the ground.

"Yeah Naruto what is it?"Sasuke asked looking over at him.

"How long have you liked me?"Naruto asked and Sasuke quickly pulled his eyes away.

"Why do you want to know?"Sasuke asked.

"I just do_ why_ dont you want to tell me?"Naruto asked getting nervous. What was Sasuke keeping from him.

"For awhile now... I mean _awhile" _Sasuke said putting the car into drive and started to move again.

"Why didnt you tell me sooner?"Naruto asked making Sasuke sigh.

"I dont know, does make a difference?" Sasuke asked.

"I just wanted to know thats all."Naruto said bitting his lip.

"As I said before its been for awhile and the only reason I didnt tell you was because I could tell you didnt like me so what the point of telling you?"Sasuke asked.

"Good point. But Im glad you told me well more liked showed me."Naruto said with a smile.Sasuke smiled as well.

Sasuke and Naruto both stayed quite for awhile.Nither one of them knew what to say. Or they didnt quite know how to tell each other how they felt. Sasuke deeply wanted to go out with Naruto but didnt know what naruto would say. The last time Sasuke siad let go out he didnt even mean it like that and Naruto freaked. But Naruto did say that he loved him. Well Naruto did'nt know that the heard.

"Sasuke can we eat something when we get there im hungry."Naruto said rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, just wait like 10 minutes ok."Sasuke said looking at the road signs. Naruto nodded his head.

Naruto watched Sasuke. Naruto lend forward and kissed Sasuke ceek then nibbled at his ear.Sasuke gripped the wheel tighter.Sasuke was so easy to turn on. It only took a second for Naruto to get him hard all he had to do was kiss him on touch him in the right place and there you go.

"Sasuke your easily turned on by me."Naruto said laughing.

"Yeah I know. But since you started it you also have to fnish it Dobe. You have to make me cum."Sasuke said. Naruto blushed and smiled.

"O-ok do you think you can drive cause I just did it with my hand last time and you had to pull over."Naruto said with a smirk.

"AH! Good point maby we should just wait. I mean we only have 10 minutes and that mean I get to screw you not your mouth."Sasuke said and pushed Naruto back into his seat.

"Ok Sasuke."Naruto said. While Sasuke reached over and grabbed his hand.

Kiba and Gaara

"Gaara please!"Kiba yelled and Gaara had to keep telling him to keep it down.

"Kiba please keep it down. Were not the only one's in the dorm."Gaara said standing up.

"Come on."

"NO!"

"Yes.!"

"I told you before I dont want our relationship to be all about SEX!"Gaara yelled.

"Why not?"Kiba asked

"Because I dont want it to like this. When we have sex for the first time I want it to be great not just now when your the only one felling it. Now im not saying I dont want to have sex with you, I just want it to be the right time ok Kiba."Gaara said while sitting back on the bed. Kiba just bit his lip.

Kiba didnt want to wait, he pushed Gaara on to the bed and covered his body his.Gaara just looked up at him but didnt move. Kiba felt his heart skip a beat, thoes eyes, that look every thing about him turns me on.Im not stoping I dont care if I end up raping him. This red head is all mine every part of him is mine. his lips, his chest, his cock. Kiba groaned Gaara just stayed still.

"Gaara please... I cant wait I want you."Kiba said rubbing his hardnees against Gaara leg.

Gaara sigh and flipped Kiba over so he was on top.Gaara kissed Kiba neck while pulling up his shirt. Gaara quickly moved his mouth to one of kiba's nipples. Kibs gasped and called out Gaara's name. Gaara smiled and kept going. He let one hand one of his hands travle down to kiba's zipper pulling it down. Kiba just about screamed out but covered his mouth.

"Dont touch me."Kiba said trying to sit up but Gaara pushed him back down.

"I thought this is what you wanted. Your hard already why do you want me to stop?"Gaara asked pulling down Kiba's boxers.

"Gaara I cant even think straight, I dont know what I want. well I know I want you."Kiba said and Gaara hesitated. But only for a second before grabbing Kiba's cock. Kiba's body jerk up and his hand travled down to grab hold of Gaara's hair.

"Kiba dont pull to hard."Gaara spat out pulling hardder on his cock.

Kiba relaxed his gripped on Gaara hair as he moved downward. Gaara kissed the tip of Kiba's cock making him groan out. Gaara then licked it make persum that drip out of it. Gaara qickly licked it all then coverd kiba whole cock with his mouth. Kiba felt his control slipping. The grip on Gaara hair got tighter as he raised his hip a little into Gaara mouth who didnt seem to mind. Gaara moved one hand up so it rubbed one of Kiba's nipples. That's when Kiba's phone rang. Kiba looked over at the phone and grabbed it. But gaara didnt stop it didnt even cross his mind to stop.

"H-Hello?"Kiba said trying to sound normal."Nauruto? Y-yeah what can I h-elp y-ou wouth?" he felt embarrassed he couldnt even say '_with_' right Naruto was going to know what he was going."Im fine what do you need?"Kiba asked and Gaara twistwed his tongue over the top and then running his head back down."Ah god"Kiba said almost forgetting that Naruto was on the line."Sorry'Naruto I guess...Ah thats great. I mean he still likes you I think he always will and Gaa-" he cought himself."Trush me he still like you I mean your pretty sexy Naruto."Kiba said but the qiuckly regretted it. Gaara bit down on him roughly making him moan."Naruto ill call you back when I...fell better."Kiba said and hung up.

Gaara smiled but knew Kiba couldnt see.Kiba moaned out more and more as his climax was getting closer and closer.Gaara loved the sound coming from Kiba's mouth and he also loved the fact that he was going to get to hear them alot more. And then the tought of him being inside of him all most made Gaara cum.He sucked a little more and Kiba's grip in Gaara hair got tighter as well.

"Gaara...Gaara...I love it. AH... Im...Coming"Kiba cried otu shooting his load into Gaara's awaiting mouth.

Kiba was out of breath and just laied there while Gaara played with his hair alittle making it look better because kiba had pulled it.Kiba looked down at him and quickly pulled up his boxers while blushing.

"Kiba its sad that you scard to show you cock to me. Im madly in love with it just as much as I am with you."Gaara said with out thinking.

"W-what? Love me?"Kiba said and Gaara blushed.

"What?Dont look at me like that?...Fine I dont love you I didnt mean to say it. ok."Gaara said getting pissed at Kiba was it such a big deal that he said that.

"No! I mean I love you to. Ha, your just like Sasuke he acts so much diffrent around Naruto then anyone else. You know Gaara i've had this fantsy about you being nice to me and making me cum all night."Kiba said looking down at the bed sheets.

"I'll see what I can do to make that come ture. I want to bring you into extsey any chance I get." Gaara said pulling him into another kiss.

"Hot springs."Kiba said as Gaara pulled away.

"What?"Gaara asked

"Thats where were going for thanksgiving a hot spring!"Kiba said jumped up and ran to his computer trying to find a place.

Sasuke and Naruto

"Naruto were here."Sasuke said as he pulled into his driveway. Itachi was waiting out side to greet them.

Naruto and Sasuke got out at the same time grabbing there bags and walking to the door. Itachi made Naruto drop his bags and gave him a big hug. While hugging Naruto his hand moved down and grabbed his ass.Naruto blushed and Sasuke ripped him out of his hands. Itachi smiled and licked his lips. Sasuke blushed and dragged Naruto inside.Itachi followed quickly behide.

"Itachi I can find my room with out your help."Sasuke said from over his shoulder.

"Yes you might find it but Naruto might need a little help getting unpacked...or undressed."Itachi said making Naruto blush yet again.

"Itachi we'll see you later... or I'll see you later ok."Naruto said making Itachi stop and turn around.Sasuke dragged Naruto into his room and closed the door.

"There's no way im letting you go to his room."Sasuke said droping his bag and pulling Naruto into him.

"Dont worry Sasuke I wont do anything."Naruto said.

"I know _you_ wont but _he_ will. Besides I want you inbetween my legs.Thats what we said in the car isnt it Naruto. Dont you want me? Hm? Naruto dont you want this body pressed against yours?"Sasuke said moving closer. Naruto bit his lip.

"Y-yes I do."Naruto said while Sasuke dragged him over to the bed. Sasuke pushed him down looking over Naruto's body. he licked his lips. And kissed his lips. Sasuke got turned on when Naruto got turned on. He felt himself go hard.

"N-Naruto what are you doing to me?"Sasuke asked kissing his neck. Naruto didnt understand what Sasuke was asking and so badly wanted to ask him.

"What do you mean?"Naruto asked trying to sound like it really didnt matter.

"Your the only one nowadays, every day since I told you I liked you. Your on my mind and ive told you this its just lately I cant think about any else I use to be able to fouces on school work but now its only you. And while driving I almost got us into a couple of accident cause I was looking at you. And when were apart for even a second I fell my world crashing around me."Sasuke said sitting up and moving away from him. But quickly pulled Naruto over to him.

"Sasuke ..."Naruto didnt know what to say.

"You dont have to say anything Naruto."Sasuek said while reaching around Naruto waist to grab his cock. Naruto jumped.

"Sasuke you still want to do it?"Naruto asked

"Yes. why the hell wouldnt I? I love being inbetween your thighs. And even more I love making you cum and cry out my name."Sasuke said un zipping his pants.

Thats when Naruto came up with the idea. He stood up and Sasuke watched with wide eyes. Naruto pulled off his shirt slowly and sexy. Then his pants came off, Sasuke had to hold onto the sheets on the bed to keep from jumping on Naruto right then and there. Naruto licked his lips and slowly pulled off his boxers. Sasuke moaned and Naruto blushed. Sasuke looked up and down Naruto sexy body. His pants becomeing very uncomfertable.Naruto walked over and un did Sasuke pants then his boxers and throwing them on the floor. Sasuke didnt move his hand he just sat there and watch as the love of his life was doing the most sexest thing he'd ever seen. Naruto moved up so he could slide Sasuke into him.

Sasuke bit his lip as he felt his cock move into Naruto very slowly. Sasuke leand up and kissed thoes lips that Naruto had been bitting while he was stripping. Naruto wrapped his ams around Sasuke neck While Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruo body making claw marks into his back. Naruto moved his body up and down but he was going to slow for Sasuek liking. Sasuke moved his hips making his cock go deeper and deeper. Naruto moaned out Sasuke name. But they didnt hear Itachi come in the room.

"Man you to just got here and your already doing it."Itachi said and Sasuke looked over at him.

"Get out!"Sasuke yelled raising his hips faster.Making Naruto moan. Ithachi unzipped his pants and grabbed his cock and sat down in a chair so he could watch the show.

"Just let me watch. or I'll join in on you."Itachi said . Sasuke looked up at Naruto who didnt seem to care thought Sasuke couldnt really tell, So Sasuke nodded his head.

Itachi pulled his cock as he watched Naruto move up and down. Itachi thought he might join in anyways. Naruto was to hot for his own good. Itachi was having trouble staying in his seat he badly wanted to feel the blond yet again.

"Sasuke let me join."Itachi said in a whiny voice.

"No." That all he said. Naruto just wanted Sasuke was inside of him. He wanted Sasuke to make him come.

"Please at least his mouth little brother please."Itachi and Sasuke didnt say anything. But Naruto did.

"Sasuke I dont like him just watching."Naruto said and Sasuke groaned.

"Fine but After I'm done. Naruto's mine and I dont like sharing so leave and I'll call you later."Sasuke said licking Naruto neck. Itachi nodded his head and walked out.

"Thanks S-Sasuke. Naruto said licking his ear."Sasuke dug his nails deeper into Naruto's back.

"Naruto...I dont want to share you."Sasuke said while pushing him down so he could be on top and change the pace yet again.

"I know."Naruto said kissing him again. Sasuke was about to lose his mind.

"AH! oh god, Naruto im coming!"Sasuke cried out moving faster.

"Me to Sasuke. Ah, oh god that feels great."Naruto said.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as Naruto talked to him in the gasping voice. How he told him how good it was, just a couple of more second and Sasuke would cum making Naruto cum with him.

"AH!"They both cried out as they both came. Naruto's let go of Sasuke body but Sasuke didnt pull out.

"Sasuke you ok?"Naruto asked still feeling him.

"I just like being in you thats all."Sasuke said making Naruto laugh.

"Sasuke?"Itachi said sticking his head though the door.

"Yeah come in."Itachi more like ran in the room closing the door.

"Im going to go take a shower if you touch him in any way ill kill you."Sasuke said while pulling out. Naruto smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Ok little brother."Ithachi said as Sasuke made his way to the door.

"Ok Naruto. Now your all mine. Sasuke such a luckly bastard that he get you. your sexy ass thoes lips. that gasping voice you make when your at you limit."Itachi said moving closer to him."HAHA dont worry im not going to do anything with you not even a blow job. I have to much respect for you."Itachi said sitting down.

"Then why are you here. I mean not that I mind you or anything."Naruto said he knew Sasuke was on the other side of the door.

"Sasuke you can come in."Itachi said and he did.

"Naruto you and Sasuke have fun ill call you when dinner's ready."Itachi said and left.

"You dork did you really think I was going to do anything with him?"Naruto asked.

"I was thinking that but Itachi can be... lets say pushy in ways of getting what he wants.

"Your the only one I want to be with Teme."Naruto said sticking out his tongue and Sasuke took it in his mouth.

Kiba and Gaara

"Kiba I dont want to go to a hot springs."Gaara said looking over at him.

"Yes but I do. And I want you with me."Kiba said. and blushed.

"Kiba what do you really want to do at that hot spring?"Gaara asked. Kiba looked over at him and smiled not wanting to tell him the only reason he wanted to go was so they could have sex.

"You'll just have to wait."Kiba said winking at him.

* * *

hope you liked it! please R&R

also if you have anyideas for what you want to happen please

tell me and ill try to fit them in there. I want to make my readers happy. so yeah see you all next time. Anna


	8. When can we have sex?

Hello sorry it took so long! I promise it wont take this long for the next chapter to come.

dont own Naruto ...to bad.

And this chapter is for Tay Tay and Dei Dei. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Naruto & Sasuke

Sasuke closed his eyes. Naruto had fallen asleep about a hour ago.Sasuke moved a little so he could wrap his arm around him.Sasuke placed his lips on Naruto's neck.Not wanting to wake him he made them little kisses. He had to pull himself off Naruto before he went all the way with the sleeping blond. Naruto moved so his face was now looking upward.Sasuke gently placed his lips on his.

"Sasuke?"Itachi called through the door.Sasuke hissed and pulled away from Naruto.

"Yeah?"Sasuke wispered back pulling himself out of bed.Sasuke opened the door then walked out into the hallway where Itachi stood.

"I want you."Itachi said before attacking Sasuke's lips.Sasuke pushed Itachi rubbing his lip.

"Cut it out Itachi."Sasuke said and tryed to walk back into his room. But Itachi wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke tensed.

"Little brother you dont deserve him. I mean after what me and you did. Im guessing you never told him, if you did he probly wouldnt be with you right now would he?"Itachi said licking Sasuke's ear.

"Cut it out Itachi. I dont want to talk about this right now."Sasuke said pushing him off. He quickly opened his door walked in and lock him and Naruto in.Sasuke felt his body shaking.

Man! what if he finds out? what will he do? He'll think im crazy for doing it with my brother.I have to tell him i just have to. I'll tell him tomorrow thats it ill tell him tomorrow.Or at least I hope I can.

"Sasuke?"Naruto called out in a sleep voice.

"Yeah Naruto im here."Sasuke said walking back over to the bed. and climimg in.I should tell him now...I really should.

"You ok Sasuke your so tense right now."Naruto said licking his neck.

"Mmmm I need to tell you something. The last time when Itachi came over the last time...well um, We... had sex. And I dont mean the one time that we all did it I mean just me and him."Sasuke bit his lip and he felt Naruto pull away and sat up.

"What? You had sex with Itachi."Naruto said in a shakey voice. And he looked at Sasuke who nodded his head 'yes'. "HE'S YOUR BROTHER! How could you do that Sasuke how could you?"Naruto balled his hands into fist and hit the bed.

"Im sorry Naru-"Sasuke was cut off yet again.

"Your sorry? That wont cut it Sasuke. Whats wrong with you?"Naruto asked moving away even more. Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"Please Naruto dont move away anymore.I dont know why it happened it just did. But I dont like Itachi I like you."Sasuke said and Naruto laughed.

"Yeah right. _You_ like anyone with a dick.It doesnt have to be me it could be _anyone_."Naruto pulled away. But Sasuke grabbed him again. "DONT TOUCH ME! DONT TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN" Naruto yelled moving away and off the bed. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair.

"Naruto please. I dont want you to be mad at me. Im sorry.Naruto please I cant have you mad at me. If your not with me I cant go on living. Please, Please Dont do this to me."Sasuke said. Naruto made his way to the door and unlocked it. Sasuke head jerked up to watch him.

"I'll be back later Sasuke. I need time to think thats all."Naruto said with a smile and walked out.

Sasuke felt a tear roll down his cheek. He hadnt cried since he was little. Why was he crying now. Naruto said he would be back but where would he be going right now?Sasuke laid back into bed covering his face. His heart beat slowed down alittle to fast it made it hard for him to breath.

Naruto walked and was coming in sight of a motel.Good thing to because it started to rain.Naruto ran to the front desk and saw a face he hadne seen in awhile.

"Iruka?"Naruto said in a weird voice.The older man looked up at Naruto and smiled.

"Naruto how can I help you?"Iruka said and walked from behind the desk to hug the blond. Even though he worked at the school he hardly saw Naruto.

"Mmmm well I need a room. But I'm out of money. But i can get you some tomorrow."Naruto said blushing.Naruto felt bad asking him this.

"Sure. You can stay in mine that way you wont have to pay at all."Iruka said and pulled Naruto into his room that was next to the office. Naruto pulled off his shirt and climed into the bed.

"Thanks."Naruto said in a shakey voice.

"Naruto is something wrong? Did something happen?" Iruka asked sitting on the end of the bed. Naruto nodded his head."Well you want to talk about it?" he asked not wanting to push Naruto.

"Let say you love someone. And you _thought_ that they loved you back but then behind your back they have sex with someone else what would you do?"Naruto asked blushing. Iruka thought about it for awhile then nodded his head when he thought he found the answer.

"Well, I guess you should just go with what you feel like. I mean if you love that person then stay with her. But if you feel like this could happen again then get rid of that person."Iruka said pulling Naruto into him. Naruto wrapped his arms around him and cried.

Why? Why did I leave Sasuke? He's the person I really need now. I need to feel the touch of thoes lips. His body. Im mad at him but I love him. I should go back, I should leave right now and go back. But Iruka feels so nice right now.Iruka leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Naruto."Iruka said before leaving. and making his way back to the front.

Sasuke was walking back and forth waiting for Naruto to come home. I cant have him see me like this. He heard the front door open and he climed in to bed then got out again. His door opened up and there stood Naruto out of breath and shirtless. Sasuke let his eyes look over Naruto body quickly but he didnt move. He didnt know if Naruto had forgiven him or if he came back to get his stuff. Naruto looked down at the ground then walked over to Sasuke he wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke Smiled and hugged him back. He kissed his head and hugged him tighter.

"Your an ass you know that."Naruto said trying to pull away but Sasuke didnt let him.

"Sorry."Sasuke said pulling him back enough to kiss him. Naruto tryed to pull away and that made Sasuke a little mad."Why are you pulling away?"He asked.

"I dont feel right kissing you yet. Im still thinking about what you said."Naruto said finally getting himself free.

"Please. Naruto just a kiss."Sasuke said pulling him into him again. Naruto looked down, he didnt want to look at Sasuke or the look on his face. Sasuke pulled his arm again. Naruto nodded his head and rolled his eyes.

Sasuke Pulled Naruto face up. His eyes were closed, Sasuke gently put his lips on Naruto's.Sasuke licked his bottom lip and Naruto at first wouldnt let him in, but Naruto could never say no to Sasuke.Sasuke's tongue roomed in Naruto mouth as if they had been away for years and now they were getting back together. Naruto gasped when Sasuke rubbed his crouch. Naruto pulled away.

"Stop!"Naruto shouted. Sasuke glared at him and then pushed him down to the ground. Naruto tryed to move away but Sasuke pinned him down.

Sasuke was able to pull down Naruto pants. Showing That part of Naruto's body that he loved so much. Sasuke kissed down Naruto body Making him moan.

"Sasuke cut it out!"Naruto yelled moving only an inch before Sasuke grabbed him again.

"You know what they say Naruto the best sex is make up sex."

Kiba and gaara

"Kiba why did I let you talk me into this?"Gaara said looking out the car window.

"Cause you want to make me happy. Thats what you said."Kiba said looking over at him.Gaara's eyes twiched.

"I wasnt talkng about in every day life. I was talking about SEX!"Gaara said through clamep teeth. Kiba blushed he couldnt wait till him and Gaara had sex.

"Think we'll be like Naruto and Sasuke?"Kiba asked blushing even more Naruto and Sasuke did it like every night.Gaara laughed and thought about it.

"If you think you can handle me.If not we'll do it every other day."Gaara said and kiba's face was all red now. "Why do you want to have sex like them? they make to much noise and they do it every time there together. It makes me sick some times. I dont think its even Naruto that wants to do it. I think its Sasuke I mean just the way he looks at him he thinking about doing him, He craves Naruto like a drug. I cant wait to see them fall apart."Gaara said smiling. Kiba flenched Gaara could be so cold some times.

"Why do you have to talk like that? Naruto so cute and Sasuke makes him happy witch makes him even cutter."Kiba said while smiling.

"You liked him at one point didnt you Kiba?"Gaara asked and kiba shook his head 'yes' "Did knowing that Sasuke liked him make you stop?"He asked. running his hair through his hair.

"No... you did. the time I like Naruto you were never in the picture. But when I saw you, every thing changed. Your red hair green eyes that smirk you give to everybody."Kiba said smiling.

"You..."Gaara trailed off. and Kiba looked over at him.

Gaara shifted his body to the the right so he could face Kiba. He lended over the seat divider and kissed Kiba cheek. Then nibbled at his ear. Kiba let a light moan slip out. Gaara smiled well... more liked smirked. but he quickly pulled away. Kiba looked over at him and sighed. He'll wait for the _right _moment.

"You shouldnt have started if your not going to finish."Kiba said And glared at Gaara who rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. I couldnt help myself. But dont think im going to do anything till the right moment. After that we can do it where and when ever you want to."Gaara said and looked at the road. His eyes felt sleepy and Kiba saw this.

"Go to sleep Gaara ill wake you up when we get there."Kiba said rubbing his upper thigh and Gaara slaped it away.

"Touch me in my sleep and ill kill you."Gaara said closing his eyes and falling asleep quickly. Kiba smiled to himself.

Kiba drove a little faster wanting to get to the hot springs a little faster now. Hoping Gaara would think it would be the right moment. Gaara was to... unwilling. Why couldnt he be like Sasuke when it came to sex? Why couldnt he just be a man and do it right when they shared there fellings? Kiba sighed he was asking to much. Gaara was right it was good to wait. Or thats what he was gonig to say. Kiba let his hand travle over to Gaara thigh he let his hand travle up a little more and rub Gaara inbetween his thighs Gaara made a noise. But didnt wake up, Kiba kepped rubbing Gaara's crouch making him hard. Kiba smiled but had to fouse on driving as well.

"Um? Kiba..."Gaara sighed out.

Kiba looked over to make sure he hadnt woken up And kept going.Gaara moved but Kiba kept him from moving away to much. thats when Gaara's eyes squezzed and the opened quickly he looked down at where kiba's hand lay. Gaara pushed it away.

"Didnt I tell you not to touch me."Gaara said rubbing his thighs.Kiba eyes feel there.

"I couldnt help it. You look so tempting."Kiba said licking his lips."Also were here."Gaara looked up at the building and sighed.

"You cant walk in like that Gaara what will they think?"Kiba asked eyeing his crouch.

"True but dont think ill let you help me. I'll stay in the car and take care of this why you go inside and get the room."Kiba Sighed. and parked. Gaara Unzipped his pants and Kiba watched. and Gaara stoped."Get out!"Gaara yelled Kiba jumped and got out.

Gaara reached in his pants and Grabbed his member. He pulled it gently while picturing Kiba in his head. He pulled faster and he thought about when he gave Kiba a blowjob. Gaara let his head rest on the head rest behind him. His hand moved faster and faster.

"Kiba...Kiba."Gaara sighted and finally came.

Naruto and Sasuke

"Ow,ow,ow,ow!"You didnt have to hit me Naruto." Sasuke said rubbing his face.

"Well I told you to stop. Maybe you should listen better.When I say stop, stop."Naruto said moving away alittle more. Sasuke looked up at him.

"I just wanted to show you how sorry I was."Sasuke said and Naruto eyes twiched.

"Sometimes words _are_ louder then actions Sasuke."Naruto said in a mocking voice.

Sasuke blushed and looked away.His hardness was getting to hard for him, so hard it was hurting him.He looked over at Naruto who didnt look like he was going to help him in anyway.Sasuke stood up and walked over to the computer and turned it on.Naruto watched with close eyes. What was Sasuke doing. Sasuke moved the mouse a couple of times then put to headphones into his ears and grabbed his cock and started to pull it.Naruto walked over and looked at the screen then gasped.

"Sasuke! Why is that on there?"Naruto yelled not taking his eyes of the screen.

Sasuke didnt answer he just pulled faster and the porn in front of them went on.They made it look like they really loved each other and Naruto wondered if him and Sasuke looked like that. Sasuke let his head fall back resting it on the back of the chair. He gasped.

"N-Naruto!"Sasuke gasped out. though Naruto could tell he was just saying his name he wasnt calling it out. He was thinking of Naruto thinking of the way his body moved with his thinking of the way his voice was so cute and sexy. And the way there tongues would play together."Naruto. Ah. That wonderful. Dont stop."Sasuke gasped and then came. He pulled the head phones down and turned off the computer Naruto was still watching him.

"Why is that there?"Naruto asked blushing. He had never seen anything like that. He had never seen Sasuke so sexy.

"As I said i've liked you for awhile. What eles was I suspose to do? Its not like im a porn freack or anything it just helps me picture you making all thoes sounds."Sasuke said wipping himself with a tissue.

"Oh."Naruto said while him and Sasuke both pulled on pants. Naruto watched Sasuke and then climbed into bed. Sasuke followed but didnt try to make a move. he would respect Naruto and not touch him. Naruto turned acouple of times and sighed.

"What wrong?"Sasuke asked looking over at him.

Naruto looked up at him from the covers. And then moved closer to him. Sasuke didnt move and Naruto sighed.

"Please. Hold me just so I can sleep." Naruto said and sighed. The morning sun was starting to come through the windows. But nither one of them could stay awake. Sasuke fell alseep with Naruto in his arms.

_Ring,ring.ring!_

Naruto's phone had waken them up. Naruto reatched over and grabbed it.

"Hello?"there was a short pause."oh Kiba.You knew?"Naruto asked susprised."Sorry...we were so loud. But yeah it hirts at first but then it feels really good. Sasuke so nice he'll only fouces on making sure I have the best time, even though some times he cant help but do it his way. But I wouldnt worry to much its nice."Naruto voice woke Sasuke up he heard every word."So are you going to tell me who it is?"Naruto asked while smiling.another pause."GAARA!?well that cool as long as you both like each other."Naruto hung up the phone soon after.

"So you think I try to pleasure? Please. I love fucking you. And if Im not nice you'll never let me do it again."Sasuke said while licking Naruto ear."And you like me? I never knew that I thought you just liked my cock in you."Sasuke said bitting down on it. Naruto gasped.

"Well its thats good because I love you fucking me. And I do like your cock in me. But...If thats the only thing you want from me then... Sorry."Naruto said trying to get up but Sasuke stoped him.

"I was kidding Naruto.Just kidding."Sasuke said pulling him closer. Naruto laughed and looked up at Sasuke then kissed him.

"I know. But dont think I forgive you. Not yet anyways. But..."Naruto leand up and kissed him again. There lips pushed together and sasuke flipped him over so he could be on top. He kissed naruto gently then shoved his tonuge in. Naruto gasped and pulled away.

"What is it now?"Sasuke asked annoyed.

"I just wanted a kiss not a hard core make out session."Naruto said smiling and got out of bed. Sasuke watched as Naruto walked over to his suit case. Naruto bent down and pulled out a new pair of clothes.

Sasuke licked his lips when Naruto pulled off his shirt. Then his pants. Naruto stood nude in front Sasuke but he could only see his back side. Sasuke rolled his eyes.Why is he doing this to me?

"Why dont you turn around Naruto. Please every one in the room will yeah."Sasuke said. Naruto blushed.

"Take a picture it'll last longer."Naruto said over his shoulder. Sasuke smiled.

"I just might if you wont give me any."Sasuke said and stood up. walking over to Naruto. Sasuke stood behind Naruto and placed his hands on his thighs.Sasuke licked Naruto neck.Naruto lend into Sasuke and moaned.

"Sasuke you horny bastard let me go."Naruto said as Sasuke grabbed his member.

"Im not letting go. I want you, you want me. Even if your mad at me you want me to touch you.You want me to make you cum. Now quite complaining and let me do this."Sasuke said pulling hardder. Naruto moaned.

Sasuke let go of Naruot and let him fall to the ground.Naruto hissed and looked up at Sasuke who was smiling.Sasuke lowered himself and kissed Naruto pushing him down so Naruto head rested on the wood floor.Sasuke let his hand travle over Naruto's body and made him moan again.

"See you want this."Sasuke sid kissed him chest.

"I really dont. you just think I do. Now stop I mean it."Naruto said trying to push him off.

"Stop playing around."Sasuke said kissing naruto hard on the lips. Naruto sighed and lifted his leg fast so it hit Sasuke hard inbetween the legs. Sasuke quickly rolled over."Son of a. What did you that for."Naruto stood up.

"I told you to stop.Im going out by the way."Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"With who?"Sasuke asked standing up.

"Iruka. Were just going to hang for awhile I mean I dont see him in school at all."Naruto said pulling on his pants.

"What if I dont want you to leave."Sasuke asked.

"Listen, Im pretty sure your the only one Im going to be having sex with and I'll only be gone a couple of hours."Naruto said letting Sasuke pull him into a hug.

"When can we have sex?"Sasuke asked

"Dont know."Naruto said and truned to kiss Sasuke lips. Sasuke let his hands travle to Naruto ass and he squzzed it.Sasuke let go and watched Naruto leave.Naruto walked down the street and Iruka pulled up and Naruto hopped in side.Iruka smiled at him.Naruto smiled back.

"Where to?"Iruka asked

"Lets go somewhere so we can talk."Naruto said smiling.

"Got it."Iruka said driving a little faster then need be. A couple of minutes later they pulled into a coffee shop. They both walked inside and sat down the nice music would cover up their conversation.

"So what do you want to talk about Naruto?"Iruka asked taking a sip of his drink that he had just been givin.

"Remember last night when I came to the motel? well that person is Sasuke and...I think I love him."

Kiba and Gaara

Gaara walked in after he was done. He got maney looks but didnt mind, he saw Kiba and walked over to him.Kiba stood up and they both went to there room.Kiba as soon as the door was closed jumped Gaara. Who fell on to the ground. Kiba wrapped his arms around him.

"Kiba let me go."Gaara said moving away.

"This is a right moment. So were going to do it. That what you said if it were the right time we could do it."Kiba said kissing Gaara on the lips.

Gaara was able to push Kiba off him. Gaara stood up and took a steps back trying to cheatch his breath.Kiba looked down at the ground.Gaara walked over to the door and a women aparred. He asked her to bring them some food. She nodded her head, bowed and walked away.

"Kiba.Please."Gaara siad helping up."Gaara pulled kiba to another room and they both sat down.Gaara kissed Kiba's neck.He placed his had on Kiba's thighs and rubbed them.Kiba moaned.Gaara smiled and kissed his lips. His tonuge slipped in with ease. Kiba wrapped his hands in Gaara's hair and pulled him closer.But they were cut off by a women who walked in.

"Oh. Sorry."The women said while blushing.Kiba was blushing as well.

"Dont worry about it. What do you need?"Gaara asked standing up and walking over to the women.

"Um well... Im just here for you while you eat if you need anything."The women said.

"I think we'll be fine but thank you any ways."Gaara said and lead the girl to the door.

"If you do. Just knock and ill come."She said and started to walk away. But Gaara stoped her.

"There is one thing I need. Could you bring me a box of condoms."The women blushed but nodded her head. Gaara lended down and kissed her cheek."Thanks."

Gaara walked back in the room sat down with Kiba.Kiba had watched Gaara kiss the girl and was kida of pissed. It looked like she gotten more action then had gotten even though it was just a kiss and on the cheek.Gaara looked over at him.

"Whats wrong?"Gaara asked knowing very well why he was upset.

"You kissed her."Kiba said.

"What do you think I want to do her now?"Gaara asked and looked over at him.

"You better not."Kiba said balling his hand into a fist.

"Dont think I'll do anyone thats cute."Kiba glared at Gaara but he kept talking."The only cute person I want Is you.Your the only one Kiba."Gaara said. But Kiba didnt belive him.

"Then treat me. Make me relise how much you_ love _me."Kiba said leaning back on his hands.Gaara looked away for awhile.

"I will in a second."Just then the door opened and the girl walked in put a bag on the ground and walked out.

Gaara moved so he sat on Kiba's lap. Gaara reached behind him and grabbed a grape. He put it in his mouth and then lended down putting it in Kiba's mouth. Kiba felt his face heat up. Gaara then grabbed others pieces of fruit dropping them into Kiba's mouth.Kiba placed his hand on Gaara's hips.Gaara wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck. At first Their kiss was just a gently little kiss but Gaara was having trouble. He wanted Kiba more then he thought he did.Gaara deepened there kiss his tonuge roamed around in Kiba mouth.

"Maybe we should finish eating then take a bath."Gaara said breaking there kiss. Kiba nodded his head. And let Gaara sit back down on the ground.

They ate in silence but it didnt bother either one of them minded they quickly finished and both undressed and grabbed a towle putting it a round their waist and went into the outdoor hot spring.Gaara sat down on one of the lower seats so the water was to his neck. Kiba sat next to him. They just sat there for awhile and Gaara looked up at the Sky then at Kiba.He lend over and kissed his neck.

"Lets go in."Kiba said.

"But we just go in."Gaara said pulling away.

"So its hot in here."Kiba said standing up and walking out.Gaara followed him after a couple of seconds.

Gaara dryed himself off and pulled on some pants.He climed into bed,Kiba was already there.Gaara looked over at Kiba and licked his lips. Then he remembered the bag the women had brought. Gaara jumped out of bed and grabbed the bag.When he walked back in Kiba was looking at him. Kiba blushed when Gaara climed into bed on his side meaning Gaara was on top of him. Gaara kissed Kiba then pulled off his shirt. Gaara then lend over and turned off the lamp.Kiba was shaking and didnt know why.

"Do you want this kiba? Your shaking."Gaara said hoping that he wouldnt say no.

"Yes"Kiba said and Gaara kissed him again. but this time didnt pull away when he pulled down Kiba's pants.Kiba was already hard it rubbed against Gaara leg.Gaara pulled back only to pull down his own pants.

"Kiba. I dont have any lub."Gaara said and Kiba smiled. Kiba pushed him down in on movement. Kiba's mouth was over Gaara cock in a second flat.Gaara tensed up but quickly relaxed. Kiba moved his head up and down. He wanted to hear him call out his name.But nothing came.

"Ok Its wet."Kiba said in a disapointed voice.

"That felt amazing Kiba."Gaara said pulling Kiba down so that he could once again be between Kiba's leg.

Gaara placed himself at Kiba's entrace.Forgetting the condoms all together.Gaara pushed himself inside and Kiba wrapped his arms around Gaara. He bit his lip it hurt so bad and Gaara was so big. but then he thought about what Naruto had said _yeah_ _it hurts at first but then it feels really good. _Naruto was right about it hurting. Gaara slowly pulled out and in.Kiba bit his lip. This hurt way to much.

"Gaara stop! Please stop!"

* * *

Well ok there it is. Please R&R . And ill see you next time! Anna


	9. Wanna do me?

DIS.- dont own Naruto. If I did they'd all be GAY!

SORRY- sorry it took so long please enjoy the new chapter!

Grammer- still bad, yeah sorry im trying tp get better!

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke

Naruto talked with Iruka for awhile about him and Sasuke. All the while Iruka just nodded his head.Naruto told Iruka why he had come to the motel, and how he didnt know what he should do.Iruka looked up when Naruto told him why he came to the motel.Iruka bit his lip and looked away thinking about what Naruto had said.

"Well, I wouldnt be to hard on him. At least he told you. But its good you didnt let him get off easy or else he might do it again.But dont be to hard or he wont like you anymore.Naruto,Sasuke's a nice guy and by the sounds of it he really likes you.Dont push him to hard."Iruka said while him and Naruto stood up. The sun was setting and Naruto knew Sasuke would be worried if he didnt come home soon. Or he would hunt him down.

"Thanks Iruka."Naruto said blushing and rubbing the back of his head with a big smile on his face.Iruka smiled back. They climed in the car and didnt talk for awhile, not that they minded.Finally Naruto spoke.

"Iruka do you have some one you like?"He asked moving in his seat to look at his face.Iruka smiled and nodded his head.

"I do."Iruka said Naruto gasped.

"Who?"Naruto asked making Iruka smile more.

"You Naruto."Iruka said letting their eyes meet.Naruto blushed and looked away.

"Thats not what I ment."Naruto said.

"I know."Iruka said pulling into Sasuke driveway. Naruto stayed seated for awhile and Iruka looked over at him. "You better get going."Iruka said. Naruto nodded his head and undid his seatbelt.

"I'll see you in school."Naruto said before getting out of the car. Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled at Iruka who waved and drove away.

Naruto walked to the door and opened it. Itachi was in the living room. He stood up when Naruto came into view he walked over and hugged him. Naruto hugged him back. Itachi pulled away and kissed his lips.

"Cut that out Itachi."Naruto said hitting his shoulder.

"Im just letting you know that when you get tired of Sasuke im here."Naruto rolled his eyes.

Naruto was able to get out of Itachi's grasp and went to Sasuke bed room but didnt find him there. Thats when he saw a stair case.Naruto followed the stairs into a little living room. And found Sasuke on the couch that was facing the T.V. Sasuke looked up when he heard Naruto come in. His eyes drifted over Naruto's body then back to the T.V.

"I guess i deserve that."Naruto said walking over to him. Naruto sat down next to Sasuke who didnt move.

Sasuke watched Naruto who was watching the T.V. Sasuke felt his heart pick up when Naruto's eyes met his. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the lips then pulled him onto his lap. Naruto gasped when he felt Sasuke hand run under his shirt.

"I've missed you. You were gone so long. I was getting worried."Sasuke said and kissed Naruto's neck.

"Im sorry. I was just talking about you with Iruka."Naruto said then wanted to bit off his tongue why did he say that.

"Were you? What were you saying about me?"Sasuke asked.

"Just how cute you were. And the things you do that turn me on."Naruto said with a smile.

"Really? Am I turning you on right now? Can I have you?"Sasuke said. Naruto blushed and looked at Sasuke who was bitting his neck.

"Sure why not."Naruto said. Sasuke laughed.

"You sound like you dont want it as much as I do."Sasuke said.

Naruto stood up.Pulled off his shirt and looked at Sasuke who licked his lips. Sasuke sat back on the couch. Naruto blushed He wanted Naruto to strip for him like the last time. Naruto undid his pants and slid them down. He could see the bluged in Sasuke's pants. Sasuke Hand was digging into the couch.

"Naruto come here let me get the last piece."Sasuke said and watched as Naruto walked over. But Sasuke stoped him before he could reach the couch. Sasuke got down on his knees and pulled down Naruto's boxers with his teeth and when he went back up he licked the inside of Naruto thigh.

"Ah! Sasuke."Naruto said then bit his lip. Sasuke smiled.

"Naruto your to damn hot."Sasuke said kissing the tip of Naruto's cock. " Naruto..."Sasuke let the sentance fall. Then they both heard a phone ring. Sasuke sighed and pulled away it was Naruto's phone and he all ways got it, what was the point of him even trying.Naruto reached over to grab his phone.

"Hello?"Naruto asked.Then a sigh came. Sasuke looked up and wondered who it was.Thats when Naruto handed him the phone.

"Hello?"Sasuke asked and heard Sakura's voice he rolled his eyes. Mean while Naruto got on the floor in front of Sasuke who saw this but didnt know what he was going to do. Naruto undid Sasuke's pants and pulled them down then licked the tip of Sasuke cock making him moan. "Nothing dont worry about it what were you saying."Sasuke said and looked down at Naruto who didnt stop.

Sasuke let his head fall backand his free and ran it through Naruto hair."Ah Naruto!"Sasuke said for getting Sakura was on the phone. "Naruto harder, harder."Sasuke let the phone fall to the ground but Sakura could still hear them. "Naruto... dont stop! Ah... I-Im coming."Sasuke said and came in Naruto's mouth. Sasuke reached over and hung up the phone. Well she knows know.

"Your hot when you cum Sasuke."Naruto said licking his lip.

"Yeah so are you."Sasuke said pulling him into a hug. I love you Naruto I just wish i could tell you.

Gaara and Kiba

Gaara swore so low under his breath that Kiba wasnt quite sure if he really said anything. Gaara moved so he was laying where he was before. Kiba looked over at him. Gaara had turned so that his back was to Kiba. How could I have done that? Kiba thought.Kiba reached over and touched Gaara arm. Who tensed up.

"Gaara-"Kiba was cut off.

"Please dont talk and dont touch me. Not right now Kiba Im still hard and you doing that makes it hard for it to go down."Gaara said but didnt sould like he was _that_ mad.Kiba quickly pulled back his hand and Gaara relaxed a little.

Kiba fell asleep with his back turned to Gaara. Kiba was still thinking about what he had done. Kiba didnt sleep well so he got out of bed and went to take a bath outside. Kiba stepped into the hot water and went to the deep part. Kiba rested his back on one of the many rocks.He closed his eyes and thought of Gaara.

"Gaara..."Kiba said before falling asleep in the tub.Gaara woke up and looked around the room for Kiba but didnt find him. Gaara reached over and grabed some boxers then went to Find kiba. Gaara looked around the whole room but Kib was nowhere to be found thats when Gaara walked outside. He almost walked right past the bath itself but a white thing cought his eye.

"KIBA!"Gaara yelled and jumped into the water. Kiba had fallen asleep and fell in the water.Gaara was able to pull him out of the water. Gaara placed Kiba on the ground and started to do CPR. Gaara pushed Kiba chest "1,2,3,4,5" Gaara tilted Kiba's head back and blew into his mouth three times then went back to pumping his chest again and again. Gaara then blew air back into Kiba's mouth. "Come on Kiba wake up. Wake up."Gaara looked down at kiba.

"Gaara?"Kiba called out then coughed out water.Gaara let out a sigh and pulled Kiba into a hug. "Gaara?" Kiba called again but Gaara didnt say anything he just held Kiba. What would I have done if I lost him? Gaara thought. What the hell would I have done.

"Kiba why did you fall sleep in the bath? Why didnt you come back to bed. What if I hadnt woken up? What if I wasnt there? Why did you leave me?"Gaara asked. But before Kiba could answer Gaara kissed him. Gaara laid Kiba on the ground and moved his mouth to Kiba neck. Kiba tasted of the bath water.

"Gaara..."Kiba moaned out. Gaara placed his lips back on Kiba's his tongue played with his. Kiba reached up and placed his hand in Gaara hair. Pulling it a little. Gaara moaned into Kiba's mouth. Kiba Lifted his leg so it was inbetween Gaara's leg. Kiba could feel Gaara was hard. and Gaara could feel Kiba was hard. Gaara let his hand travle down and pulled away the towle.

"Kiba." Gaara wispered in Kiba's ear. "I want to blow you. And I want you to blow me."Gaara said. Kiba nodded his head. Kiba let his hand travle to Gaara's boxer and pulled them down. Gaara bit his lip and kissed Kiba again. Gaara moved to that his face was near Kiba's cock. and Kiba mouth was near Gaara's.

Kiba reached up and grabbed Gaara's hips. to keep him steady. While doing that Gaara licked the tip of Kiba's cock. Then Gaara took all of it into his mouth. Kiba did the same thing. While Gaara was sucking on Kiba he moved one hand and pushed Kiba's leg apart.Then he let his hand travle and found the same spot the his cock was in earlier. Gaara pulled his head away and sucked on his finger for a second. Then put his mouth over Kiba's cock again. Gaara then pushed his fingers into Kiba who jerked his hips upward into Gaara mouth but he didnt mind. Gaara pulled his fingers in and out of Kiba.

"Ah!"Kiba called out and hot air spread over Gaara cock. Kiba sucked harder to make Gaara cum, he was having trouble trying to suck off Gaara. Gaara came shortly after and Kiba swallowed every drop of of cum that came into his mouth.Kiba then let his head fall back and he moaned. "Gaara please."Kiba moaned out.

Gaara sucked and pushed his his fingers in and out. Faster and faster to the movement that he was sucking. Kiba spread his legs more and Gaara pushed his Fingers in farther. Kiba kept calling out Gaara's name over and over again. Each time Gaara's finger went in to his body. Kiba begged him not to stop and to go faster. Gaara loved the sound and the words coming out of Kiba's mouth. And if Kiba thought this was good wait till they had real sex. Gaara almost came again when he thought about being in Kiba again. Kiba whole body tensed up telling Gaara he was going to cum. Gaara got ready and pushed his fingers into Kiba at the right moment making Kiba's climax even better.Gaara pulled himself off of Kiba and sat down on the pavement. wipping cum that he didnt swallow.

"Gaara... That was amazing."Kiba said looking over at Gaara who was pulling on his boxers.

"Wait till _Im_ really inside of you. I'll make you feel so good..."Gaara trailed off and looked away.

"Sorry."Kiba said looking away from Gaara.

"Dont be sorry there's nothing to be sorry about. You werent ready so dont be sorry."Gaara said standing up.

Kiba looked up at him Gaara looked so right in the night lights. Kiba felt his face heat up. Gaara looked down at him and Kiba stopped breathing. Gaara was looking at him, his eyes looking up and down Kiba's body. Gaara's eyes travled down and took in cock. Kiba quickly pulled on his towle. Gaara pulled his eyes away and smiled.

"Still shy around me? After all we've done together."Gaara said. Kiba looked away and blushed.

"Shut up!"Kiba said and jumped up. Gaara pulled him into a hug.Gaara pulled him into another kiss.

"I love you Kiba."

Naruto and Sasuke

Naruto Walked up the stairs the next day. Sasuke was already up and had gone out. Naruto went upstairs where he last found Sasuke. There was another computer up there. Naruto turned it on went to the internet he also went through Sasuke's picture. And to his susprise there were pictures of him. Pictures that he had never know where taken. Naruto blushed there were some of Naruto smiling and then some with out his shirt and others looked like they were years ago Naruto was so young. the youngest one he saw was when he was eleven. Had Sasuke liked him that long? All this time and Naruto never knew. Naruto quickly put the pictures away well the ones of him anyways. He found some of Sasuke and Itachi as well.

" Naruto!?"Sasuke called while coming up the stairs.Naruto put away the pictures and went to google and typed in something random. Sasuke walked up behind Naruto and kissed Naruto's cheek. He looked at the screen and pulled Naruto's and the chair way he typed in something else and pushed Naruto's chair back in.

"AH!"Naruto tryed to cover the screen with his had as if that would make it go away.

"What? Whats wrong?"Sasuke asked as if he didnt know.

"Come on Sasuke why would you bring that up?"Naruto asked and clicked the back botton.

"What wrong with wanting to tie you up?"Sasuke asked looking down at him.

"There's nothing wrong with that. But S&M is a little out there."Naruto said resting on the back of the chair.

"I still dont see anything wrong with it. anyways lets go out to day. You can wear that out fit we got at the mall..."There was something more to his sentance but let it slide.

"Why were are we going?"Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke just smiled and pulled Naruto down stairs.

"Change."Sasuke sat down and watched Naruto change Naruto was blushing like crazy. Sasuke could still do that to him.

"Sasuke dont look."Naruto said turning around.

"Let me look at you Naruto your my..."Sasuke sentance fell again. Naruto thought about what he could have said. _boyfriend_. " Your mine."Sasuke finished. Naruto laughed to himself. yeah right like Sasuke would ever say that him and I were going out. "Naruto let me watch you"Sasuke said again.

"I cant do that."Naruto said and he heard Sasuke laugh. "Whats so funny?"Naruto asked.

"You can strip in front of me and can make thoes sexy sounds. So why cant you put ON clothes in front of me?"Sasuke asked

"Because im not changing into Boys clothes these are girl clothes."Naruto said looking over his shoulder.

"Then let me help you put them on and _these_."Sasuke was holding up a pair of girls underwear Naruto blushed. but he couldnt stop Sasuke who was already helping Naruto out of his boxers. Sasuke stood in front of him looking into his eyes the whole time. Naruto felt himself growing hard. Sasuke didnt seem to mind. Sasuke moved his hands up and pulled Naruto's shirt off. The cold air of the room hit his skin. Naruto shivered and Sasuke kissed his neck. Naruto took a step back but Sasuke stoped him.

"Sasuke stop."Naruto said in a soft voice.

"Its all most done."Sasuke said grabbing the girls bra first putting it on while kissing his neck again. He pulled away and grabbed the shirt. slipping it over Naruto's head. Sasuke then moved down and grabbed the skirt Naruto slipped into it with ease then Sasuke faviort part came up Naruto had to put on the underwear. After Naruto had steped into them Sasuke slid them up while his fingers also played with the skin.

"Sasuke..."Naruto moaned out. Sasuke smiled. He stood up when he was done. Then looked him over.

"Maybe the was the wrong idea."Sasuke said bitting his lip. Naruto just looked at at him his eyes asked the question_ why._ "You look way to hot. I dont want any boy looking at you more then they already do."Sasuke licked his lips and pushed Naruto on the bed behind them.

"S-Sasuke."Naruto said turning his head away.

"Your turning me on. Your like a little girl who's about to have sex for the first time."Sasuke said kissing Naruto cheek.

"Sasuke. I dont want it to hurt."Naruto said in a girl voice. Sasuke moaned. But pulled himself away.

"Come on lets go some where."Sasuke said pulling Naruto to his feet.

Sasuke and Naruto walked down stairs and walked in to Itachi his mouth droped. Itachi looked Naruto up and down in disbelif. Itachi then turned to Sasuke.

"Little brother. Why do you show off what you have? be careful or I'll take him." Itachi said and Sasuke laughed.

"Please. Only I could make Naruto scream and cum the way he does."Sasuke said Itachi smiled and walked away. Sasuke and Naruto walked out side and got in the car.

"Sasuke why do you say things like that."Naruto asked. Playing with the skirt.Sasuke didnt say anything but started to drive. Naruto looked up at him. Sasuke drove for about 5 to 10 minutes. Naruto looked out the window and saw a mansion. "Sasuke what is this place?"Naruto asked Sasuke still didnt answer but got out the car, walked around the car and opened the door for Naruto.Sasuke walked to the front door and it opened a girl opened the door. when she saw Sasuke she blushed but glared at Naruto who she thought was a girl.

"Your room is open Sasuke. Do you need anything else or... some one else."The girl asked. Sasuke looked at her then Naruto and shool his head 'no'. She sighed and Sasuke pulled him upstairs.

"Where are we going?"Naruto asked but Sasuke just kept pulling him till they got to a main door. Sasuke pushed it open there was a huge Bed that look so soft Naruto wanted to try it out. Sasuke closed the door when they were inside.

Sasuke pushed Naruto to the door and Kissed him hard. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke let his hand travle up Naruto's skirt. Sasuke lifted Naruto off the ground pushing him aginst the door. Sasuke moved and kissed Naruto's neck. Naruto was breathing rather hard for just a kiss.

"I want you."Sasuke said pulling away from Naruto long enough to talk.

"Really I couldnt tell."Naruto said in a gaspy voice.

Gaara and Kiba

"I for got today was Thanksgiving."Kiba said to Gaara who was still looking through the window of a shop.

(A/N: I dont think they have thanksgiving in japan.)

"Hm."Was all Gaara said and looked back at kiba. Gaara pulled Kiba into him. Kiba blushed and tried to pull away. "What wrong? You dont like being seen with me? Or do you just not like me holding you?"Gaara asked releasing him.

"N-no thats not it. Im just kida of embarssed thats all."Kiba said. Gaara rolled his eyes. "Aw now your mad at me."Kiba said kicking a rock.

"Im not mad at you Kiba I just want to be able to hold my boyfriend in public."Gaara said and Kiba blushed.

Gaara started to walk and Kiba followed behind Gaara walked it to a store. Kiba kept looking down Gaara stoped walked back out then into more little shops that he really had no reason to be walking in he just wanted to see what they had.Kiba eyes were on the ground but every once in a while his eyes would look apon Gaara's ass. Kiba could almost feel Gaara's finges in him. When Kiba came out of his thoughts Gaara was gone. Kiba looked all around for him but he was no where to be found.

"Gaara!?"Kiba yelled. He got a couple of stairs but none of them Gaara's. Kiba looked around but still didnt find him. Kiba finally sat down on a bench and waited for Gaara to come across his path.Thats when someone tilted his head back and kissed him. Kiba opened his mouth and let Gaara's tongue play with his. Kiba moaned when Gaara licked the top of his mouth. Gaara pulled away and sat down on the bench.

"You gave up so quickly.I would look for you forever."Gaara said in his ear then licked it.

"I was just waiting thats all. I was worried when I couldnt find you"Kiba said.

"Yeah... Lets get going. im board. So lets grab a movie on the way back to the hot springs ."Gaara said while walking Kiba jumped up and followed him.

"Ok!"Kiba said.

They made it to the car and Kiba drove to the movie store. They both got out and picked out a movie they both wanted to see. Once they got back in the car Gaara let out a sigh. Kiba looked over at him.

"Do I bore you?"Kiba asked.

"No. In fact sometimes your a little to much for me."Gaara said rubbing his face with his hands. Kiba smiled and drove to the hot springs. They both got and and went to the room but a lady stopped Gaara before he made it to the room. "You go on I'll only be a second." Gaara walked over to the women. Kiba walked inside and got in more confertable clothes and put in his movie. Gaara came back in the next five minutes. Kiba looked up at him.

"What took you so long?"Kiba asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Talking. Thats all."Gaara said removing his pants so he stood in his shirt and boxers. Then he removed his shirt this drew Kiba's eyes to him.

"About what?"Kiba asked looking him up and down.

"Nothing you need to worry about."Gaara Said siting next to Kiba. or more like on his lap. Kiba gripped the couch he was stiiing on. Gaara's pressed his lips to Kiba's neck. "Hows the movie?"Gaara aksed.

"I wouldnt know."Kiba said his voice cracking. Gaara laughed.

"Hm. I'll be back."Gaara said jumping up and walking away. Kiba let out a sigh and let his head rest on the back of the couch. Gaara came back acouple of minutes later. And sat in the same spot. Kiba bit his lip." Hows the movie _now_?"Gaara asked.

"Still wouldnt know."Kiba said

"Your hard"Gaara said licking Kiba's neck.

"You think!"Kiba growled.

"Wanna to do me?"

* * *

Please R&R. I hoped you like this chapter! Anna 


	10. I can live with out sex!

sorry it took me so long. ill try to do better.

and I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving!

so here it is. chapter 10-I can live with out sex!

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke

"Naruto,Naruto,Naruto!"Sasuke was panting as he thrushed into Naruto over and over again.Naruto was girping Sasuke's back and the sheets. Sasuke licked Naruto's neck and thrust deeper. Naruto gasped and felt Sasuke tense up. "Naruto... I-Im coming."Soon after Sasuke came into the sweet blond.

"Sasuke can we please stop?"Naruto said in a raspy voice. Sasuke let his body cosllasped on Naruto. Naruto let his body relax and Sasuke kissed his neck. Nauto pulled a cover over his body when Sasuke didnt seem like he was going to go at it again. That when the phone next to the bad rang, as Sasuke reached over to get it he kissed Naruto on the lips pushing them apart so his tongue could go in. Sasuke picked up the phone and put it on his ear.

"Hello?"Sasuke asked in a dark voice.

"Master Sasuke I was just wondering if you needed anything?"The girl asked in a high pitched voice. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and asked him if he needed anything.

"Something to drink."Naruto said letting his head fall back.

"Yeah get me some water and wiped cream."Sasuke said and Naruto blushed. Sasuke hung up the phone and looked back at Naruto and licked his lips.

"Naruto your really sexy."Saske said and kissed Naruto again.

"Sasuke. Why are you so horny?"Naruto asked with a faint smile on his face.Sasuke smiled himself.

"I have years built up, and I plan on releasing them all with intress."Sasuke said while placeing his lips back over Naruto. But this time it was soft and deep. Sasuke kept the kiss up even after the door opened and a blond girl walked in. Naruto pushed Sasuke shoulder lightybut it took alittle more fource and Sasuke rolled off. He let out a sigh.

"W-Water?" The girl asked.Naruto sat up the cover falling to his waist and a little more.The girl blushed but Naruto didnt seem to notice.

"Thank you."Naruto said taking the water and drinking it quite fast. Naruto smiled and asked her for more she nodder her head and gave Naruto more.

"Is there anything or anyone you need? the girl asked.Sasuke didnt even look at her he just leand over and kissed Naruto. Naruto quickly pushed him off. The girl was half way to the door when Sasuke stoped her. she turned towards him and Sasuke was signaled for her to come over.

She walked over to the bed slowly at first and when she reached it she climed on it and Was in front of Sasuke. Sasuke laid down and moved the girl so she was on top of him.Naruto was watching his lips pressed tight together. Sasuke lened up and Kissed the girls neck she let out a moan. Sasuke let his hand travle and down to her tighs, he raised his hand and let them go under the maid skirt that she wore.Sasuke was still kissing the girl's neck. But pulled away, the girl let a groan of sadness come out.

"Naruto."Sasuke said in a whisper. Naruto's eyes went wide. Though Sasuke wasnt talking with him.Sasuke lips were again back on the girls neck. His hands running up farther up the girls skirt. Sasuke let one hand drop and found Naruto's leg. He squzeed it but on for a second. That when the door opened and the girl from the front door stood there. She was very cute but had a mean look in her eye. she called the girl by name.

"Sasuke. Your looking very...sexy today."The women said the evilness leaving her eyes.Sasuke let the girl on top of him crawl off. He smiled at the women.

"If only Naruto saw me that way."Sasuke said and Naruto looked at Sasuke with a glare.

"I do to Sasuke!"Naruto yelled even though Sasuke was right next to him. The blond girl had walked out of the room while the one with brown hair lend on the door frame. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You know Sasuke if he doesnt want you I always do."The girl said. Sasuke and her locked eyes. Sasuke licked his lips neither one paying attion to Naruto who had picked a the glass and threw it at the girl. She jumped back a little and looked at Naruto.

"Sorry my hand slip. Are you all right?"Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled and sat up complety looking over at Naruto who was glaring at the girl.

"Fine thank you."The girl said and looked back to Sasuke who had turned his attion back to the girl as well.They picked up a conversation leaving Naruto out of it. Naruto was just sitting there and then got mad when she took a step into the room. Sasuke didnt seem to mind. That when Naruto got an idea.

He leand over and grabbed the wipped cream and pulled off the cap. Sasuke could see Naruto moving from the corner of his eyes but didnt quite know what he was doing. The girl picked another conversating drawing all of Sasuke attion back to her. Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was talking with the girl and didnt see Naruto move closer to him. Naruto kissed Sasuke neck,this got his attion.Naruto then moved so he straddle him. Sasuke let his hands Rest on Naruto's hips. He placed wipped vream along Sasuke collar bone.Then very slowly licked it away.

"Sasuke You taste wonderful with wipped cream."Naruto said licking Sasuke's ear.Naruto moved down a little more so that he could place the wipped cream on Sasuke's cock. Sasuke stoped him before he could though.He looked up to the girl.

"Leave."Sasuke said it took the girl a moment to realise he was talking with her. She had never seen Sasuke so... egaer before.She had to admit Naruto was pretty hot. She quickly made her way to the door, also she had never seen Sasuke so submissive like he was uke.

As soon as the girl was gone Sasuke let his hands drop. Letting Naruto continue what he had started.Naruto moved down more so he was close to Sasuke cock.Naruto placed the wipped cream all over him. Part oh his hips, all of his cock, and on his balls. Naruto leand down and lick his hips first them his cock.He started with the tip of the cock then moved to the base. Sasuke gasped as Naruto sucked and licked Sasuke cock. After Naruto was down with that he moved to his balls. Now Sasuke had never been one to like his balls being touched and definitely not having the sucked on. But with Naruto every thing was diffrent. It didnt matter to him. In face he liked it, when Naruto Teeth would gently run along them.

"Sasuke."Naruto said moving upwards to kiss Sasuke on the lips.

"Naruto. I cant wait anylonger so suck me, fuck me, or let me fuck you."Sasuke said Naruto smiled and picked himself alittle so he could come done on his cock.Sasuke smiled and grabbed his hips. Helping him down,Sasuke almost came right there but was able to wait for acouple of thrust then came.Naruto didnt mind he knew he'd come soon. Naruto was about to slide off when Sasuke rolled overso he was on top. "Now, now Naruto like I would stop there. I have a couple of more years."Sasuke kissed Naruto neck and thrusted into him over and over again.

--Acouple of hours later--

"Sasuke come on."Naruto said heading towards the door.But Sasuke jumped him and kissed his lips.

"I had fun today Naruto. I mean The sex was great but I just like being with you. My little blond sex toy."Sasuke said and Naruto blushed.

"You sound different when you say cute things like that."Naruto said opening the door and walked down the hall way. Sasuke walked behind him very closely. Naruto was getting many looks from the men that were waiting to get a chance at one of the girls.One of the men grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him on to his lap. Sasuke just about killed him but the brown haird girl stopped him and grabbed Naruo, And walked off but Sasuke stayed a second.

"If you ever touch my boyfriend again I'll kill you."Sasuke said and walked off Where he found Naruto and the girl with brown hair talking.

"I just letting you know if you need a place to work come to me."She said rubbing Naruto's Cheek. Sasuke pulled Naruto into him. The girl smiled and leaned over to kiss Sasuke cheek.

"You go Sasuke I'll be right there. I just need to ask her something."Naruto said Sasuke shook his head and walked out.

"Im just going to say thing once. Keep every part of your body off Sasuke."With that Naruto kissed her on the cheek and left. Sasuke was waiting for him in the car outside.

They drove home in scilence. But Sasuke was holding on to Naruto's hand the whole time. Every once in awhile Sasuke would bring Naruto's hand to his mouth and kiss it. Naruto shuddered and looked at Sasuke who was looking at the road.

"Sasuke what was that place you took me to?"Naruto asked

"Its a place where your fantsay come true. In the rooms we passed there were different sceans in them. some are like doctor and nurse. Others are like maide and master. The room we where in I made up for my own pleasure. You see I helped that place get started so they let me have a room for myself. My room scean is a kings room. I like bigs beds and like the dark colored walls with the dim lighting it turns me on. And it was even better with you there."Sasuke said bringing Naruto's hand back to his lips.

"Really? Did you ever do it with that girl?"

"Yes."Sasuke said dryly.

"Was she good?"

"She was ok but I would always pick you."

"Ok let me ask you this. If me and you werent...together. would you still pick me?"Naruto asked.

"Yes. I love the way you feel Naruto no girl could ever compete. Ask Itachi he's done plently of girls, yet he still wants you more then any of them. It may be because your so fucking hot but Im pretty sure its because Your amazing in bed."Sasuke said.Naruto just nodded his head.

"Why did you take me there?"Naruto asked knowing it was a stupid question.

"why? I dont really know I just did. I knew i wanted to do you and at first I wanted to show you off but then I thought about it a little more. Guys already stare at you and when your in that outfit Naruto your pretty hard to resist. So I change my mind at the last second. But I dont really know why I took you there of all places."Sasuke said biting gently on one of Naruto's fingers.

"Tonight is thanksgiving is Itachi going to make something?"Naruto asked Sasuke sighed.

"I was hoping to have you for dinner."Sasuke said making Naruto blush.

"Why not have me for dessert."Naruto said.

"Hm. That sound like a good idea. Hey, Naruto how long have you liked me?"Sasuke asked.

"Since our last year of middle school."Naruto said blushing.

"Hm. Why didnt you tell me?"Sasuke asked.And Naruto laughed.

"Really Sasuke I was pretty sure that you hated me even when I came to your house for a ride I thought you hated me."Naruto was still laughing when Sasuke said something to him.

"11."Sasuke said

"What?"Naruto asked.

"Ive like you since me and you were 11."Sasuke said.

"But I wasnt quite sure. Till we kissed in class that one day. Then I knew."Sasuke said.

Sasuke pulled into his drive way and him and Naruto got out. When they got to the door Itachi opened it for them. He hugged Naruto moving his hands near his ass but Sasuke stoped him.

"You both smell like sex."Itachi said leaning down and smelling Naruto neck.

"What do you care."Sasuke asked.

"I dont really. Well I dont care that you smell like sex but my poor blond smells like it to. It breaks my heart."Itachi said pulling Naruto closer to his chest.

"First off he's _mine_. second of all get your hands off him."Sasuke ripped Naruto out of Itachi's grasp.

"He's your is he? Tell me Sasuke have you asked him out? told him that you loved him?"Itachi asked and they both tensed. Sasuke let his grasp lossen alittle. " I didnt think so."I tachi said and walked off.

"Sasuke? You ok?"Naruto asked looking up at him.

"Y-yeah just thinking thats all."Sasuke just relised he never really had asked Naruto out.Did Naruto mind?

"Im kinda tired can we rest before we eat dinner?"Naruto asked already moving to the bedroom.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."Sasuke walked with him hand in hand. When they got to the room Naruto stripped down to his boxers and climed into bed. Sasuke did the same. When Sasuke climed into bed he wrapped his arms around Naruto. Who kissed Sasuke neck and fell alseep. Sasuke fell asleep soon after.

--Gaara and Kiba--

"What!"Kiba asked in a loud voice.

"Wanna do me?"Gaara asked again as if it was a normal question.

"What the hell Gaara!? What kida question is that?"Kiba asked.

"It was just a question Kiba. If it grosses you out that much to do me then just say no."Gaara said about to slide off but Kiba stoped him.

"Im sorry its just that it cought me off gaurd."Kiba said.

"Whatever."Gaara said and walked to the door witch was now being knocked on. Kiba jumped up as well and tackled him down. "K-Kiba, what are you doing!?"Gaara asked trying to slip out of his grasp.

"You cant go to the door like that!"Kiba said

"Then you go get it and get off me."Gaara said pushing on the ground and finding it rather hard to get out of Kiba's grasp and that kind of pissed him off.

"Ok."Kiba said then walked to the door he opened it and saw a face that was just to soon to see.

"Kiba so good to see you! Where's your boyfriend? need his help."Shika said walking in the room. He found him on the ground mostly nude. "This is so not what I wanted to see. Gaara atleast put on some pants, I dont need to see you like that."Shika said turning around and looking at Kiba.

"Well you walked in so its your fault."Kiba said laughing then he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up and saw Asuma. Good thing Gaara had gone and gotten dressed.

"He needed a ride thats the only reason why im here."Asum said leaning against the wall. Gaara walked back out and looked at Asuma.

"Why the hell are you here? I dont even want him here."Gaara said pointing over to Shika.

"I was driver you pain in the ass."Asuma said taking a cigarette.

"What is that you came here for Shika?"Gaara asked letting out a sigh and leaning against the wall.

"Home work."Shika said holding up a piece of paper.Gaara's eye twitched.

"You do know that Asuma is a TEACHER right. Why the hell do you need my help!?"Gaara asked closing his eyes.

"Cause he wouldnt just give me the answer like you do and so i came here."Shika said. Gaara stood up.

"Get out!"Gaara said pushing Shika to the door.

"What?"Shika said.

"Get out, dont come back cause i dont want to see you or hear you and definitely dont want to help you with homework so get the fuck out."Gaara said and pushed him out the door. And closed it in there faces.

Kiba was smiling at Gaara when he turned around. Gaara frowned at him walking to the couch again sitting down Kiba followed him.

"What wrong?"Kiba asked sitting down.

"Nothing really, just pissed. Shika ruined our time together. I just wanted this to be me and you. not me you and the random Shika pop in."Gaara said making kiba smile more.

"You didnt even want to come here."Kiba said looking over at him.

"I never want to do anything, but I want to be with my boyfriend so what he wants to do I'll do."Gaara said blushing slightly.Kiba sat next to hi,.

"Ah. So you want me alone."Kiba said smiling.

"So what if I do? If dont make a move we'll get no where your way to shy."Gaara said looking over at him.

"I am not!"Kiba yelled.

"Yes you are."Gaara said. Kiba leand forward and kissed Gaara neck. who seemed alittle shocked. But he gave Kiba more room.

"Dont start what you cant finish Kiba."Gaara said through clenched teeth.

"Shhh. No more talking Gaara just let me do every thing."Kiba said smiling.Gaara smiled as well and relaxed.Kiba bit down gently at first but Gaara didnt seem impressed. So Gaara bit down a little harder. Maybe a little to hard cause Gaara wince in pain.

"Didnt know you had it in you Kiba."Gaara said in a husky voice that made Kiba's skin crawl.

"Yeah well anything to get you to spread thoes legs."Kiba siad and watched as Gaara in a very sexy way opened his legs. he let one of his hand travle up and down his thigh while the other hand he had put two fingers in his mouth. Kiba moaned.and turned away, Gaara laughed.

"What wrong Kiba, to hot for you?"Gaara asked looking over at him. Kiba was blushing.

"You just cought me off gaurd thats all."Kiba said facing his back to Gaara. Kiba was trying to hide that he was now hard. Gaara moved silghtly and looked at Kiba lap. Gaara then licked his ear and wrapped his arms around him.

"Why are you trying to hide it Kiba? I can help you with it."Gaara said kissing his neck.He let one of his travle to Kiba's pants and he sliped his hand in. Kiba layed into him more as Gaara grabbed his cock. Kiba let his head rest against Gaara's shoulders.

"Gaara. dont start what you cant finish."Kiba said moving his hip a little into Gaara's hands.

"I never start what i cant finish Kiba. Ill bring you all the way."Gaara said bringing there lips together Gaara's tongue played with Kiba's and his hand moved a little faster.Kiba reached up placing his hand in Gaara's hair pulling there faceing closer together. Gaara smiled but kept kissing Kiba. Gaara ran his hand up and placed a hand over the tip of his cock. Kiba shurddered, and his body tensed. Gaara could tell that he was about to come.Kiba broke the kiss.

"I-im coming. Gaara!"Kiba yelled.

"I know kiba just cum. ill bring you all the way."Gaara said with a smile. Kiba bit his lip from calling out. Finally he came in Gaara's hand. Kiba then let out a sigh and his body relaxed even more.

"My parents are all wet now Gaara."Kiba said and looked up at him.

"Sorry. I couldnt help it I love bringing you all the way."Gaara said kissing his neck.

"Your hard now Gaara.Let me get you off."Kiba said and was about to move but Gaara stoped him.

"Not that i dont want you to.But... I dont know what ill do if i get to... into it."Gaara said sounding like he ment it.Kiba closed his eyes.

"Sorry."kiba said and Gaara sighed.

"Why?"He asked though he knew very well what he was going to say.

"If I had just had sex every thing would be diffrent."he said rubbing his hands together

"Listen, I told you from the beging I dont want our relation ship to be all about sex.Thats not saying that I dont want to cause, god how I want to. but still its not everything Kiba."Gaara said moving so he could stand up.

"Where are you going?"Kiba asked.

"I dont like being hard and being able to hear your voice. so im going to get rid of it. Ill be back soon."Gaara said walked walked towards the bath room. Kiba smiled and then turned layed down to rest against the pillow behind him. Then he noticed if he listen closely enough he could hear Gaara moaning. But he had to stop or he would get hard again.

Naruto And Sasuke.

Sasuke woke up when he reached for Naruto but he wasnt there. He looked around the room and couldnt see him. he got out of bed. and looked around the house he found Naruto with Itachi in the ketion. He was eating chocolate off a spoon and from a bowl.

"Welcome sleep head."Naruto said with a big grin on his face. Sasuks smiled back.

"Welcome little brother."Itachi said. Sasuke frowned at him as he walked over to sit next to Naruto.who had chocolate on his cheek. Itachi leand down and licked it away. Naruto blushed then hit him with the spoon.

"Cut that out Itachi. Thats like the fourth time tonight."Naruto said and Sasuke smiled even though his words were bad. He didnt mind.

"Im sorry Naruto. I cant help it when you look so cute and Sexy!"Itachi said and they both smiled. Naruto started a conversation that they must have had before Sasuke came down. Sasuke let his head rest on his hands.He watched Itachi and Naruto talking and laughing while he cooked and relised that most of the time Naruto and him were together he made them have sex.

Naruto had never stopped him but he must have thought about it before and kept it to himself. Sasuke had like when they talked, or more like yelled at eacher other back then it was just about having a good time. now it was all about sex . Sasuke looked down then back at Naruto who was now sticking his tongue out at Itachi's back.

"I can see you Naruto."Itachi said turning back around and hitting Naruto on the head with the pan he was holding.

"Owww. That hurts you know."Naruto said and his smile grew.Itachi went back to work and Sasuke went back into dream state. Itachi saw this.

"Little brother why dont you go back to bed Naruto will come wake you when Im done."Itachi said said and Naruto cut in.

"When were done dont forget im helping you Itachi."Naruto said and Itachi smiled.

"Oh yes eating all the food I dont use is really helping me."Naruto smiled at his words. Sasuke looked at Naruto one more time then walked back to his room. He sat in bed for a while then laided down. He closed his eyes and thought.

What if Naruto and him were just friends or what if they didnt have sex all the time.What if he was the only one that really wanted sex this offten. Naruto had only like him for a little while so he wouldnt be as sex crazed as he was. Maybe he sould slow down and only do it every once in awhile. He fell asleep thinking about everything that he had been doing.

"Naruto. your to good for Sasuke. Come to me, ill treat you real nice."Itachi said leaning on the table. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Thanks but no thanks. Sasuke does me just fine. Why do you like me so much Itachi?" Naruto asked thinking about what Sasuke had said eariler.

"Maybe its because Sasuke has you and that makes me want you. Or maybe its because every time I have sex I see you. I see you face and hear your sexy voice. It makes me come ten time more then it should. You make my heart race when i think about you and the way your body felt agaisnt mine. But maybe Im just relising im gay and your hot.

"Itachi, i dont ..."Naruto trailed off and Itachi smiled and turned back around to cook again.

"Naruto, just one thing . If I see that Sasuke is about to leave you in any way im going to take you away for myself.. And ill never give you back." Itachi said and trailed off back into his cooking.

Naruto looked down and eat more food.Itachi and him kept up a conversation for acouple of hours and then dinner was ready. Itachi sent Naruto up stairs to get Sasuke.

"Sasuke time to eat, you need to get up." Naruto said climing on the bed to touch Sasuke shoulder. Sasuke turned around when he felt the bed move.

"Ah. Naruto is it time to eat?"Sasuke asked sitting up and fighting the earge to pull him into a hug and kiss him all over.

"Yeah the food looks amazing. and i best it tast amazing to."Naruto said.

"I bet you tast amazing"Sasuke said so low that he knew Naruto couldnt hear him."Lets get going then."Sasuke said sliding off the bed and stood up and streached. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke body. Sasuke looked down at him and kissed the top of his head."Lets get going Naruto."Sasuke said.

"Sasuke you ok, did I do anything wrong?"Naruto asked as Sasuke grabbed his hand. Sasuke didnt asnwer right away thinking of the right thing to say.

"No im not mad at you. I've just been thinking thats all sorry."Sasuke said leaning down and kissed Naruto on the lips for only a second the pulled away and they walked out to the dinning room.

"Sasuke good to see you awake."Itachi said looking down at their hands.Sasuke squzzed it then let it go. Naruto looked down. "Naruto come sit next to me."Itachi said pating the seat next to him. Naruto smiled and walked over to him. He sat down and Sasuke watched him as he pulled his hair back to only have it fall back into his face.

"Naruto dont eat yet we have to say grace."Itachi said hitting has hand that was going for food.

"Grace."

"No Naruto i mean a real one."Itachi said.

"Well ok say one."Naruto said taping his foot on the ground.

"Sasuke why not you."Itachi said. Sasuke looked away from Naruto's face to Itachi's.

"Mh. Ok well dear god thank you for all this food and... well thanks."Sasuke said looking down the whole time. Itachi nodded to Naruto to tell him he could eat. Naruto dug in as did Itachi.Sasuke took food in a little by little.

Ill tell him tonight. Ill tell Naruto I dont want to have sex anymore. of for a little while.I need to tell him. But now that I keep thinkig about it will I be able to sleep in the same bed with him if I can do him? Yes I can our relation can last even if we dont have sex. I love you Naruto so much that Im willing to give this up.

--Gaara and Kiba.(thanksgiving dinner)--

"Gaara come on im hungry!"Kiba yelled form his spot at the table.

"Ok, ok im coming hold on will ya."Gaara said walking into the room and sat down next to kiba.

"It about time."Kiba said with a smile. Gaara rolled his eyes. and they both bowed there heads in grace.kba was the first one to take abit. Kiba looked over at Gaara who was choosing the food he wanted to eat with more care then needed.

"Can you not look at me like that?" Gaara asked looking up at Kiba.

"Sorry."Kiba said

"Its ok."Gaara said and looked away.

I love you Gaara Happy thanksgiving."Kiba said

"I love you to Kiba."

* * *

well there you go. I hope all of you liked it. haha Ill try to get the next one out a little faster!

Anna!


	11. a girlish love?

Hello every one! So sorry I didnt want it to take this long but I have like 10 birthdays to go to. But I was able to finish so here's an X-mas gift early. haha (by like one day)anyways the next one should or hopefully come out sooner.

ALSO: ok its like 4:47 in the morning so I didnt really look this over that well to change things so for thoes of you who really cant stand bad grammer I would say dont read this.

Again I dont own Naruto wish I did though. hope you like the new chapter!

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke

The car ride home was the most ackward one Naruto had ever had with Sasuke. Maybe it was because last night when Naruto tryed to make a move on him, Sasuke just turned over. Naruto wondered if he had done anything wrong but was to worried to ask. So he just kept shut. But for some reason when Naruto was saying to bye to Itachi and Itachi let one of his hand go up his shirt and the other travle down Naruto's thigh, Sasuke had a problem with that. Naruto let out a shigh and Sasuke looked over at him.

"Whats wrong?"He asked even though he knew very well what was the problem. He felt bad for what he had done to Naruto but he had to do it. He wanted things to change, He didnt like everything being about sex with them not anymore anyways. Sasuke could see the sad look on Naruto face but waited for the answer that was to come.

"Ah. Nothing just thinking!"Naruto said with the dumb smile he could always manage. Sasuke sorta smiled back then looked back to at road. Naruto turned his head away from Sasuke and closed his eyes. Why was Sasuke being so mean to him again just like he was when they were younger. Naruto let hit head hit the the window and Sasuke looked over at him and looked away again.

"Are you hungery? want something to eat?"Sasuke asked and Naruto luaghed alittle. Naruto turned to look at him and Sasuke was looking back. Naruto could see pissed off and sadness in his eyes.

"Im not but if you are we can go some place."Naruto said. He undid his seat belt and Sasuke gave him a wired look. But that didnt stop Naruto, turned around in the seat and climed over the seat divider and into the back seat.

"N-Naruto what are you doing?"Sasuke asked looking at him in the rearview mirrow.

"What does it look like im doing. Your acting strange and I dont like sitting next to you. So I moved back here."Naruto said as if it was nothing. Sasuke eyes twitched. So it was all his fault?

"Well maybe if you acted the same way me as you did Itachi I wouldnt be acting so strange."Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head.

"What the hell are you talking about Sasuke?"Naruto asked and SAsuke gripped the stearring wheel a little thighter. And looked at Naruto agian.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I saying you act so diffrent with him then you do me. You talk with him and laugh with him. Never once have you smiled at me the way you do him thats wha I mean."Sasuke said And Naruto laughed.

"I dont smile at Itachi a diffrent way Sasuke, im not a robot I dont have diffrent moods or smiles ok. And its not like you ever tryed to help out with the whole talking thing . Most of the time when were together were knocking boots . There is no time for Talking through the kisssing unless it telling the other person to keep going!"Naruto yelled and bluched. Sasuke looked away and bluched too.

"It's not like you ever tryed to stop me Naruto. You let me keep going."Sasuke said in a little lower voice then he was in before. Naruto looked up and his face turned redder.

"Shut up thats not the point! The point is you want to talk. Ok talk what do you want to know? Or what do you want to talk about?"Naruto asked and Sasuke thought about it for while. He didnt really know.

"What were you and Itachi talking about?"Sasuke asked and that cought Naruto off gaurd why did he want to know that? Naruto thought about not telling the truth but couldnt think of anything good.

"Why do you want to know?"Naruto said. Sasuke could tell he was trying to get away from the subject. But answered him anyways.

"Cause I want to know thats all. Was it that bad?"Sasuke asked and Naruto let out another sigh. Sasuke smiled there was no way he was going to let Naruto get out of this one.

"Just random stuff. like what I like and what he likes."Naruto said looking out the window. Sasuke nodded his head and his smile grew more.

"What does he like Naruto?"Sasuke asked. He's starting slow isnt that nice of him Naruto thought.

"Me,sex,chocolate,and porn."Naruto said counting it out on his fingers.Sasuke nodded his head. All the things he already knew.

"And you? What do you like Naruto"Sasuke said looking in the rearview again at the cute little blond. And at that very moment he wondered how he was able to turn down the blond last night. Because it was taking every thing he had not to jump him.

"Anime,sleep,sex,and you"Naruto said the last part so low Sasuke couldnt hear him.

"What was the last Naruto I didnt hear you."Sasuke said and Naruto bluesed.

"You."Naruto said a little louder. Sasuke heard him that time but he wanted it louder then that. Sasuke smiled again.

"Sorry Naruto I must be getting bad hearing could you speak up."Sasuke said. Naruto knew very well that Sasuke had heard him.

"I like you Sasuke!"Naruto yelled and His face was beat red. Sasuke looked back at him and showed his his smile.

"Well thats good cause I like you to Dobe."Sasuke said and Naruto quickly hit him and called his Teme and many other names. That Sasuke didnt even know Naruto had in his vocabulary.

Gaara and Kiba.

"Your joking!"Kiba yelled. Right into Gaara's ear. Gaara looked over at him with a very cold glare.

"Whats the big deal?"Gaara asked. Kiba's mouth was vide open and he closed it. He thought about how he want to put the next thing he wanted to say.

"You like/liked Naruto." Kiba said and Gaara nodded his head.

"Yeah so, You like/liked him too."Gaara said back and Kiba nodded his head. The looked out the window.

"Did you ever do anything with him?"Kiba asked and crossed his arms. Gaara sighed, now he wants to know if ive ever done anything with him. geez.

"A while back Yeah I try to make a couple of moves on him. But even if I did Iget anywhere Sasuke would show up and take him away. pissed the hell out of me."Gaara said. "You?"Gaara asked.

"Yeah I cought him in the shower. I acted like I sliped and he cought me. I let my hand go down alittle to far and at first he didnt do anything then when I asked him if he liked it he ran out of there like his house was on fire. Later that day Sasuke made it clear either be friends or stay away."Kiba said closing his eyes and smiling. Gaara could tell he was getting alittle to into his thoughts.

"Kiba came back to me."Gaara said and Kiba opened on eyes and sighed.

"Sorry. But his skin was so soft under the water."Kiba said bitting his lip. He shouldnt be saying this to his boyfriend.

Kiba looked over at Gaara but he didnt look mad of pissed.

"What do you think its like to do someone like him?"Gaara asked and Kiba could tell that since they both still kinda liked him there was no problem.

"I dont know ask Sasuke. He does it like every night. But I bet it must be great. To have his body press aginst your."Kiba said and Gaara bit his lip to keep from moaning.

"Do you have your phone Kiba?"Gaara asked. Kiba thought about it for a while then nodded his head and reached in his pocket to grab his cell. He handed it to Gaara. Gaara tapped in a couple of numbers and placed the phone to his ear.

"Sasuke?"Gaara asked and there was a slight pause. "Is Naruto out of hearing range?"another pause "Great I have a question for you."A slight pause and Gaara started back up again. "Yes I was wondering. How does it fell to fuck Naruto?" there wa a long pause this this time. "Thank you Sasuke. See you back at school"Gaara said and hung up the phine handing it back to Kiba.

"I cant believe you just did that."Kiba said a smiling coming on to face. Gaara looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

"Your dying to know what he said."Gaara said and Kiba nodded his head. "He said at first Naruto always quite he doesnt want to make to much noise. Then after awhile he get louder but still try to keep it down. But when he reaches his limit he cant keep quiet so he'll cover his mouth. unless he knows that noone's there. And if your inside him when he at the right moment every thing will tighten up and he'll wrap his arms around you bringing you close. and you'll both climax."Gaara said and Kiba nodded his head.

"Wow I wouldnt mind feeling that every time I had sex."Kiba said adn Gaara looked over at him like he was crazy.

"Maybe if you tried having it first! you would know how much better it really is!"Gaara yelled and Kiba looked over at him.

"I dont want to hear it ok so back off will yeah Its not my fault your so BIG."Kiba yelled back and relise he ad just giving him a complament instead of a dis.

"Well its not my fault your to tight."Gaara said. there was a dis. and Kiba had nothing in return to day back to him.Some times Kiba could not stand him at all. Why did have have to be with the smart one? why couldnt he be with smeone not so smart? Why him?

"Hey quite thinking out loud will you your pissin me off a little."Gaara said and Kiba blushed he didnt know he was taling out loud.

"Sorry I didnt know I was doing it really."Kiba said and Gaara nodded his head.

"Aw its ok, sorry didnt mean to snap. Im just pissed that you got to touch Naruto like that."Gaara said and quickly relised what he had said maybe that was going over the line in sharing what they wanted but Kiba didnt seem to really mind.

"Hahaha, yeah I guess I am kinda lucky that I got to have that moment."Kiba said rubbing the back of his head. Gaara looked over at him, and grabbed his and and brouth it to his lips.

"You know I still might have feeling for Naruto but Im happy that Im with you."Gaara said and Kiba smiled.

"Ok now your creppn' me out a little Gaara. I think I like you better when your like killing something." Kiba said and they both laughed. Kiba turned on the radio and nothing good was on. Kiba let out a sigh. And Gaara sighed to.

"Im hungry, mind if we gat something?"Gaara asked.

"Im kinda hungry myself so yeah lets go some where."Kiba said. Gaara got off at the next exit. And pulled into a Fridays, they both got out and the first guy that saw Gaara winked at him. Gaara looked back and the boy mistook it for something else because he walked over and started talking with him.

"You know I was wondering if your red hair was real or if you dyed it. There's only one way to really find out."The boy said pushing Gaara into the side of the door and let his hand find his zipper and he was about to pull it down but Kiba came in and punched him.

"Soory dude Gaara's mine so back the fuck off or you'll be going hime with two black eyes!"Kiba yelled. The kid looked over at Kiba then at Gaara. Gaara fixed his hair and started to walk into Fridays. Kiba walked closely behind him.

"You know you didnt have to do that I wouldnt have let him do anything to me."Gaara said as both of them were sat down at a two person bouth. Kiba didnt say anything he just looked at the menu. The waiter came over and quickly locked eyes with Gaara.

"And what would you like to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Coke" Gaara said.

"Coke for me please."Kiba said. The waiter looked at Gaara one more time before walking away.

Kiba looked up at Gaara to see if he had been looking up but thw whole time his eyes were on the menu. Kiba smiled to himself. Gaara saw this and shook his head. Kiba was way to easy to please. Gaara put both his feet on the bouth inbetween Kiba's legs. Kiba jumped up and looked down then at Gaara. But Gaara was looking at the menu.

"Gaara not here."Kiba said and Gaara smiled.

"Your lucky I have go to the bath room."Gaara said droping his feet and walked off. Kiba stayed for a while but quickly got up and walked after him. Kiba walked into the very nice bath room and saw Gaara talking to a man. When the man saw Kiba he walked off and patted Kiba's shoulder.

"What was that about?"Kiba asked. But Gaara walked into the bigger stall and Kiba followed. Kiba walked and Gaara pulled him into a Kiss. Gaara ran his hand up Kiba's shirt, Kiba let out a moan. Gaara moved his lips to Kiba's neck. Kiba tryed to push Gaara off but Gaara was just to strong.

"Gaara cut it out really come on."Kiba said trting to move away.

"Haha. Maybe I should have taken us to a hotel."Gaara said and Kiba's eyes winded.

"What the hell got you so turned on?"Kiba asked. But Gaara didnt answer he just place there lips together again. His tongue going deep inside Kiba's mouth making him almost gag. Kiba pulled at Gaara's hair.

"You, you turned me on. Kiba lets ditch lunch and go somewhere. I want you."Gaara said bring them both into another kiss. Kiba's heart was racing so fast he didnt know what to do Gaara had never been like this. Gaara reached down and and undid Kiba's pants.

"Gaara, Gaara stop cut it out."Kiba said and Gaara pulled away to look Kiba in the eye.

"Only if we go somewhere Kiba."Gaara said. Kiba didnt know what to do but he could tell Gaara was serious if they didnt go somewhere Gaara was going to do what ever he wanted here.

"Ok, ok We'll go some where i'll go pay for the drinks go get the car." Gaara though about it for a second then nodded his head. Kiba zipped up his pant and wne to his table the waiter was walking by Kiba paid and thank him then walked out.

Gaara had the car pulled up to the door. Kiba climed in and Saw Gaara's hand thightn on the wheel.Gaara practactly floored it all the way to the first hotel. Gaara walked to the front deck after parking Kiba quickly behid him. Gaara asked for a room and the women handed him a key and Gaara and Kiba took the elivator. Gaara had his back on wall while kiba was standing infront of him. Gaara reached up and pulled Kiba into him. His one hand going into Kiba pants and rubbed his ass. Kiba jumped up.

"Gaara wait till we gat in the room."Kiba said. And Gaara laughed quitly.

"Ok, ok. But I wish this danm thing would go a little faster."Gaara said pulling his hand away from Kiba. The door opened after what felt like to Gaara an hour. They found there room and Gaara pushed Kiba in. room had white walls and black bed speapd. This room was one of the best either one had been in.

Gaara closed the door after he was in. Kiba had landed on the ground. Gaara just helped him up and led him to the the bed. Gaara kissed Kiba's neck. And pulled off his shirt. Kiba had no reason to stop him now, they were in a room. Gaara licked Kiba's neck and bit it. Gaara made his way back to Kiba's mouth shoving his tounge in. Gaara reached down and undid his pants. Pulling them down and threw them to the side.

"Gaara whats the rush?"Kiba asked ahile laughing. Gaara hadnt said one word since they got to the room. he hadnt made one sound the whole time, unlike Kiba who could seem to keep him mouth closed.

"I'll try to slow down. Sorry."Gaara said. And he really did slow down.

"Gaara Let me help you get undressed."Kiba said and Gaara had no objections.

Kiba first pulled off Gaara shirt and Kissed his neck. Gaara let out a soft moan. Kiba then moved down to undo Gaara's zipper. Kiba did it very slowly and Gaara let out a growl. Kiba pushed there lips together. While Kiba went as slow as he could undoing his zipper. But finally Kiba pulled it all the way down. Kiba then pushed Gaara on the bed and made his way to Gaara's boxer. and pulled them down with his teeth. Gaara was just about to lose it after that happened. Kiba through Gaara's boxeres to the side. And now saw how hard Gaara was. Kiba kissed the top of his cock making Gaara jump alittle.

"Kiba, no no. Thats not how this is going down."Gaara said moving so he was on top of Kiba. kiba was blushing and he didnt know why. Its not like this was the first time he had seen Gaara necked or having his on top of him. Gaara kissed Kiba neck and bit it geltly. The Gaara pushed Kiba's legs aprat and got ready to push his way in. Gaara first moved his lips to Kiba's ear.

"You know I can stop. Right now we dont have to do it. I dont want to rush you."Gaara said and Kiba laughed.

"I want you."Kiba said in a very sexy voice That made Gaara moan out. Gaara pulled away from his ear and got ready to push his way through. Kiba moaned out as he felt Gaara start to go in.

Naruto and Sasuke.

"Were here Dobe. "Sasuke said. But Naruto was still vast asleep. Sasuke smiled and had to turn away or all he had worked for wolud quickly go down the drain. Sasuke got out of the car and grabbed the bags first waked to his room and set them down on his way back to the car to get Naruto he ran into Sakura.

"Welcome back Sasuke. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."She asked.Sasuke let out a sigh and nodded his head.

"Make it quick ok I left Naruto in the car."Sakura gave him a wired look after he said that but nodded his head.

"Im glade you brought him up. Thats what I want to talk about, you see that time we were on the phone I dont know what happened but the phone dropped and I could swear I heard you moaning out Naruto's name."She said blushing.

"Yeah your right. I was moaning out his name. You see Sakura Im... gay. And right now Naruto's myboyfriend. And when you called we were in the middle of something. Sorry you had to find out that way."Sasuke said and started to make his way back to his car.

"Wait Sasuke tell me your lying. You can not be GAY!"She yelled and Sasuke looked around and covered her mouth.

"Yes you crazy bitch im gay!"Sasuke said and Sakura went wide eyed.

Sasuke turned on his heel and started to walk towards the car but Sakura stoped him. Sasuke let out another sigh and had wished He had grabed Naruto the first time. That way they could both be asleep right now.

"Let go Sakura."Sasuke said his tone bitter.

"No there just no way you and Naruto could be together."She said and started to cry. Sasuke hated this, he really didnt like it when Naruto cried. But if Naruto had tought him anything it was cuddle them till there better. Sasuke sighed and turned around and wrapped his around her.

"Come on Sakura dont cry."Sasuke said. They stood for awhile and Sasuke didnt even hear Naruto walk up behind him. Naruto walked right past them, his hands balled into fist.Sasuke shook his head, why do these things always happen to him.He didnt want to just push Sakura off but he also didnt want to have Naruto pissed at him.

"Thank Sasuke i needed that. and also I get to tell that Inopig That you held me close to you."She smiled and walked off. Sasuke sighed and quickly ran after Naruto. Sasuke ran to his room first but he wasnt there. So he went to Naruto door and knocked.

"You better stay the fuck out Sasuke I dont want to see you fat face!"Naruto yelled and Sasuke came in any ways. Naruto had his face burrined into a pillow. Sasuke closed the door behind him. Naruto didnt even look up. Sasuke took a seat next to him on the bed. Sasuke still didnt under stand why he felt the way he did for the little blond. Sasuke rubbed his back and Naruto started to calm down.

Sasuke moved so he was sitting Naruto so he was able run his hands underneth Naruto's shirt. Sasuke ran his hands over all of his back . Naruto finally stoped crying and just relaxed under his touch. Sasuke kissed Naruto's lower back and kissed all the way up to his neck.

"Feel better?"Sasuke asked now rubbing Naruto's shoulder blades.

"No. You were all over her, you man whore!"Naruto yelled into the pillow. Sasuke laughed.

"Well then you'll be happy to know that before she strated crying I told her I was gay. And I told her I was gay with you."Sasuke said. Sasuke aquzeed alittle tighter. Making Naruto shift alittle.

"Get off me Sasuke and get the hell out of here. I told you before I didnt want to see you. Why dont you go over to Saukra she'll have her arms wide open."Naruto said and Sasuke bit his lip. instead of leaving Sasuke laid down next to him.

"I could if I really wanted to I know she would let be sleep in her bed and let me wrap my arms around her. But the only problem is I dont like her I like you."Sasuke said. Naruto rolled his eyes. even though Sasuke couldnt see him.

"Get the fuck out, you walking clecha!"Naruto said pulling away from Sasuke grasp. Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Naruto come on, I want to stay here."Sasuke said pulling Naruto into him again. Naruto tryed to get away But Sasuke moved so that he was on top of Naruto and looking down at him.

"Get the fuck off me! I dont want to see you anymore."Naruto said. That's when it hit him. Naruto was thinking about something way bigger then him just hugging Sakura he was thinking about something else. What the hell was on his mind.

"Naruto what's going on your acting really strange for me just hugging Sakura. "Sasuke said and Naruto just looked away. And Sasuke leaned down and Kissed Naruto on the lips.

"Sasuke."Naruto moaned and pulled Sasuke down into another kiss. Sasuke pushed open Naruto mouth with his tongue. Sasuke played with Naruto's for awhile and then he pulled away.

"I-I mmm I foregot something. I'll be back later ok."Sasuke said jumped up and walked out. Naruto covered his eyes with his arm.

"The hell Sasuke. Dont I turn you on anymore?"Naruto said aloud not knowing Sasuke was right out side the door. Sasuke let out a sigh and rubbed his head.

"Dobe, Ive told you, your the only one who can turn me on."Sasuke said walking to his bathroom to jack off.

Naruto sat up and pulled out his cell phone and called Itachi. It only took Itachi a second to answer the phone know it was Naruto by his cell number on his caller ID. Naruto told Itachi what had happened. And Itachi offered to drive up there to night or get Naruto a taxi to bring him back there. Naruto said he might just get a taxi but he didnt really know yet.

"Naruto Ill leave the door unlocked. Ok, so come when ever your ready."Itachi said Naruto laughed.

"I'll think about it. Thanks Itachi" Naruto said and hung up. Naruto hadnt heard Sasuke walk in.

"Why were you on the phone with Itachi?"Sasuke asked and Naruto spun around. Sasuke was closing the door when Naruto turned around.

"No reason, we were just talking thats all." Naruto said standing up. Sasuke gave him a weird look. then nodded his head. I thought we might get some sleep."Sasuke said Naruto nodded his head.

"Sure let me pee first ok."Naruto said sounding more like he should.Sasuke noded his head. And Naruto walked out. Sasuke sat down on the bed then laid down. Why was Naruto calling Itachi? Sasuke didnt want to think about it and fell asleep before Naruto made it back into the room.

When Sasuke did wake up it was 8:00 at night and Naruto was no where to be found. Sasuke looked around and called his cell phone like one hunrder time. Sasuke even called Itachi.

"Sorry bro. Naruto is not here why is he not there?"Just then Itachi front door opened up. And sure enough Naruto waled right in. Sasuke heard the door open and asked who it was.

"Its an old friend Sasuke she came over for some lets say fun."Itachi said and Sasuke almost gaged. And asked Itachi if he see's Naruto to keep him there and give him a call. " Sure, Sure little bro but listen I really need to go now." And with that Itachi hung up.

"Thats Itachi."Naruto said droping his bags. Itachi walked over and gave him a big hug.

"Hungry? I made some food. first lets move your stuff to my room."Itachi said and Naruto was quick to object.

"Itachi really I can sleep elsewhere."Naruto said blushing. And Itachi leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"True you could sleep else where but I want you to be with me. Dont worry I wont do anything... tonight that is."Itachi said letting his hand fall and grab Naruto's ass. Naruto blushed a deep red.

"Fine but if you try anything Im going to kill you."Naruto said and smiled. Itachi smiled back.

"just one thing does groping you count as doing something?"

Gaara and Kiba

Gaara was asleep. Kiba was wide awake. His ass hurt to much to try to sleep. It did feel good but right now the pain was all the could thank about. Gaara had been gentl but still it hurt.

"Hm. You still awake? Sorry did I hurt you that bad?"Gaara asked sitting up in bed. Kiba blushed.

"Aw. A little but dont worry about it."Kiba said and Gaara turned on the light next to the bed. Kiba got a great look at the body that was just on top of him. that was making him moan and beg even though it hurt. Gaara got out of bed and walked to the bath room giving Kiba a great look at his ass.

"Like what you see Kiba?"Gaara asked. Kiba blushed and looked away.

"more or less"Kiba said and Gaara smiled.walking into the bathroom.Kiba laid moved in the bed alittle then turned on the T.V. When Gaara called from the bathroom.

"Make it porn. Better yet make it gay porn!" Gaara yelled.

Kiba didnt listen the ened up watching some girl movie. When Gaara came out he saw what was on the tv and said you would before getting back into bed. Gaara then got back up and grabbed his boxeres along with Kiba's. Gaara this time placed himself behind Kiba and placed his hand on Kiba's ass making him jump.

"You know I thought for sure you would have back out and told me to stop. But you didnt and didnt it feel amazing. ha ha well probly more to me then you."Kiba did a fake laugh and Gaara kissed his neck.

"Cut it out Gaara im not in the mood."Kiba said knowing very well Gaara wasnt going to listen. But Gaara did pull away and fell asleep. Gaara had wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist.

The movie that was playing was really bad it was even sader because kiba started crying when the main person did. Kiba never felt so bad. Why the hell was he having a mood swing? was it because Gaara and just done him and know he felt like a women? He didnt know all he knew was he wanted it to stop and now. Kiba reached over and grabbed his cell phone and called Naruto.

"Hello"Naruto said in a wisper.

"Hey its me Kiba can you talk?"He asked not wanting to get Naruto in the middle of something.

"No just give me a second"Naruto said climing out a bed. Itachi tryed to pull him back but Naruto told him to hold on. Itachi let go but didnt want to.

"Ok Kiba waht do you need?"Naruto asked

"Just one quick question. Mmmm, did you feel like a women after you had sex with Sasuke?"Kiba asked. It took Naruto awhile to answer.

"Maybe for awhile.I remember I didnt like the fact that he was the fucker and I was the fuckie. But I got over it."Naruto said and Kiba looked over at Gaara. His eyes closed and his red hair had fallen into his face.

"Ok thanks. I'll leave you back to what ever you to love birds were doing. I swear you to seem perfect for each other like nothing could go wrong."Kiba said and they both laughed before hanging up. just as soon as Kiba was about to set down his phone rang again.

"Hello?"Kiba asked never seeing the number before.

"Kiba! Oh thank god you picked up. Have you heard from Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a frantic voice. Kiba took a second to answer.

"Wait isnt he with you? I was just talking with you and there was anoth voice with him I thought it must be you. So I didnt ask where he was."Kiba said. Sasuke swore under his breath.

"Thanks Kiba. If he calls you again find out where he is cause he ran off while I was asleep."Sasuke sounded like hell to Kiba. Who was Naruto with? And why was that voice telling Naruto to hury back.

"Yeah I'll call you right away."Kiba said and hung up. As soon as he did. Kiba called Naruto but only got his answering machine. Naruto where are you? Where are you?

* * *

Ok there you go. I hope all of you that read it liked it and sorry about my grammer mistakes. Juat so you know there was a reason for leaving out the sex scen with Gaara and Kiba. But im ealso sorry to say that I will never go into great detail how it happened. Again there is a reason. lol so ill see you next time

Anna


	12. you want to break up with me?

Dis- I dont own Naruto. (Sadly)

sorry it took so long, I dont have a real reason why it took so long so again im sorry and I hope you all like it.

* * *

Naruto awoke next to Itachi who's arm was draped across his hips. Naruto slipped out of his grasps leaving him still sleeping while grabbing his phone and walked into the kitchen and looked for some food which he found. He pulled out some left over food from thanksgiving and heated some up before walking over to the table and looking at his phone.

Naruto had seven messages from Sasuke and several missed calls from Kiba. He wasn't plaining on calling either of them back. If had called this many time he must know Naruto had run off. He sighed as he took bits from his food. After he was full he walked silently as grabbed his bag from Itachi's room and walked to the near by Bathroom. He changed into new clothes and brushed his hair and teeth before making his way back to the kitchen and leaving a note for Itachi.

Dear Itachi,

Thanks for letting me stay last night. Also sorry I had to run off with out really saying good bye. I try to see you around Christmas but I'm not making any promises.

-Naruto

Naruto swung the bag over his shoulder and walked out the door, He though it might be nice to head home for a second. He let out a deep sigh and watched as the sun rose, He was almost to his house when some one called out his voice. He looked over and walking towards him was Shika Asuma close behind.

"Hey Shika!" Naruto called smiling as they walked over. Shika shook his head softly saying troublesome. Asuma was quite as they made there way over. "Hello Asuma." Naruto said he nodded his head taking a quick smoke of his cigarette.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Shika asked Naruto looked over his shoulder at his house thinking it was kind of obvious why he was there, Shika was smart Naruto would know he copied off him for several times.

"This is my house I thought I just might stop by for a second or two before heading home." Naruto said looking down then looked up smiling. Asuma touched Shika's shoulder and he nodded his head.

"Whatever, but just so you know your boyfriend is having a mental break down looking for you. I think he might go mad. But I truly don't care I just thought you might." Shika said and looked over his shoulder at Asuma who raised an eyebrow before smiling slightly. "Troublesome."

Naruto had a feeling there was something between Asuma and Shika but every time they were together nothing ever happened so maybe Naruto was just thinking about it a little to much. He turn to look at them one more time and could swear he saw Asuma grab Shika's ass but again maybe he was just thinking into it a little to much.

Naruto unlocked his door and walked inside. He smiled as he looked around the messy house. The empty house. He picked up his clothes and placed them in a hamper that he was never going to take to the wash because after he left for school he hadn't plained on coming back but from the events that have happened he just might take the bus to school every day so he didn't have to deal with Sasuke every night when he got home. But Sasuke did know where he lived so maybe he could get a job and rent a hotel room for a while until he could get a new house.

Naruto sighed and sat down on his couch. He closed his eyes and saw Sasuke smiling at him his gut dropped and he oped his eyes. He stood up quickly grabbing his bag running out of the house thinking this was a bad Idea. He walked around for a while then decided it was about time he got back to school. He called a cab and they came and got him, he rested his head on the back of the seat and looked out the back window at the sky that made his sick so he closed them and fell asleep.

Sasuke was on top of him, his body slowly making it's way into him. He clung to the sheets for dream life as he left his life was going to end if Sasuke didn't hurry up. Sasuke smiled down at him his Onyx eyes swept over his body and Sasuke groaned before trusting himself all the way in. Naruto gasped and begged for him to go faster. Sasuke complied with moving his hips faster and faster and Naruto ran his nails down his back.

The dream quickly shifted and Naruto watched as Itachi kissed Sasuke and coved his body with his own. Sasuke gave Itachi the same smile he had giving Naruto a moment ago, Naruto almost gaged as he watched Itachi kiss his brother's neck and slowly enter his brother, luckily the dream changed again. Sasuke was holding Sakura in his arm then pulled away and kissed her.

"You man whore." Naruto said awaking from his dream. The driver looked back at him but Naruto didn't give it a second thought. They were close now and Naruto had to make sure he got to his room with out being seen. Naruto watched the road go by and sighed when he saw they were making there way into the school entrance. "Hey stop here will yeah." Naruto said tapping on the driver's shoulder. He stopped and Naruto paid and got out.

He walked threw the back out of the school and then threw the back entrance of his dorm. Sasuke's door was closed and he let out a breath and made a run to his. When he open the door he wanted to run right back out Sasuke was laying on his bed hair a mess and he looked like he hadn't slept in a while. Sasuke's jumped him and Naruto landed hard on the ground. He glared at Sasuke who looked murderous.

"One get off me, two get out of my room." Naruto said pushing Sasuke who merely pushed his arms out of the way. "Sasuke I'm serious, get off me." Naruto said.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked though it sounded more like he was asking _who's bed have you slept in? _

"Why the hell do you care? Sakura's bed is always open am I'm betting she would rather have your company more then I do!" Naruto spat in his face. Sasuke's expression changed from murderous to just angry. "Why don't you go jump her?" he said turning his head. Sasuke slapped him. Naruto was shocked but didn't show how shocked he was.

"Because her bed does not hold the companion I wish to have." Sasuke said in a tight voice. Naruto looked up at him. "Your does." He said his voice light as he looked down at him.

"Just leave me alone Sasuke, There are many beds open to you, Mine is not one of them." Naruto said his throat tighten as he spoke the words. Sasuke sighed and stood Naruto got up after him.

The only thing Sasuke wanted to do at the moment was Bring Naruto into his arm and never let go. Naruto glared at him but his eyes were watery as if he were going to cry. Sasuke shook his head, if he didn't fix this now Naruto and he would never be able to work.

"We have a problem Naruto, you want me to leave I want to stay." Sasuke started Naruto looked at him questioningly. "So lets go with this I stay." He said Naruto shook with anger but rolled his eyes kicking his doors closed then walked over to his bed. "So who gets to ask questions first?" He asked. Naruto took in a deep breath and just looked at him. "I will then"

"Where were you last night?" Sasuke asked Naruto rubbed his face. Where was he going with this?

"I was a sleep last night?" Naruto said, Sasuke growled as Naruto danced around his question. Naruto only smiled and Sasuke got the urge to kiss him, to fell the smile fade from his lips as Sasuke made his dominance know.

"You can dance around my question's Naruto but It will take less time if you just spit out the truth though I do love watching you." Sasuke said. Naruto blushed and looked away. "Who were you sleeping with if anyone?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi, I slept with him last night." Naruto said a slight smile on his face as Sasuke thought about what Itachi and him had done which was nothing.

"Why, did you sleep with Itachi?" He asked

"I don't see why you can and I cant." Naruto said.

"Because I'm your boyfriend!"

"And I _was_ your when You slept with your brother don't even try playing that card Sasuke." Naruto wared. Sasuke was still lingering on the word _was._

"Was your boyfriend Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking him in the eye. Naruto felt his heart tighten. Before Naruto knew what was happening. Sasuke was on top of him, His lips claiming Naruto's. He pulled away slightly but not enough so Naruto to get away. "Your body Naruto I can't forget when I close me eyes its all I see. All I want to fell under mine on top of mine in mine. You Naruto, I think of you, I..." Sasuke trailed off and pulled himself away from Naruto who stayed laying there.

"Sasuke what happened between us?" Naruto asked looking up at the ceiling Sasuke looked him over quickly.

"A lot of stuff has happened. Mostly sex, But other things have happened." Sasuke said with a smile. He looked at Naruto who was smiling as well. "You forgive me?" He asked Naruto looked over at him thinking.

"Um, I don't know It might take really good sex for me to forgive you." Naruto said laughing.

"Anything you wish. But I have one more question." Naruto waited. "Why did you go to my brother of all people?"

"I wanted a place where I was still close to you. Your brother was just an added bonus." Naruto said. "By the way I didn't sleep with him." Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Good or else I would have castrated him." Sasuke said moving to cover Naruto's body. Naruto ran his hands over Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke helped Naruto out of his shirt then pulled off his own. Naruto was blushing cute was what came to Sasuke's mind.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke licked down his stomach and nibbled at his hips. Naruto urge Sasuke to keep going and he did just in a slow pace. Naruto moved his hips upward and Sasuke laughed pushing them back down. He muttered "not yet" and slowly undid Naruto's zipper then even more slowly pulled them off his body. Sasuke slipped out of his and Naruto loved the show.

Sasuke went back to work spreading Naruto's thighs and biting the inside of them gently and then pulled off his boxers. Naruto was withering on the bed it made Sasuke happy to know he wanted him so bad. Sasuke slipped out of his boxers but didn't move to enter him like Naruto had hoped. Instead Sasuke bent down and brought Naruto member into his mouth, Then pulled way and nibbled on the head Naruto jerked upward and moaned out Sasuke's name. Sasuke did this little trick once again and Naruto became increasing wet.

Sasuke looked around the room but didn't see any lobe. "Naruto." He asked Naruto didn't answer for a while Then just pointed to the dresser Sasuke reached over and pulled out the little bottle and spread the lube over himself before moving himself to rest in front of Naruto entrance Naruto's legs were shaking. As Sasuke just rested there. Naruto was not that patient and moved his whole body downward on the bed. Sasuke easily slid in to him.

"Sasuke." Naruto gasped, "Sasuke kiss me." Sasuke smiled. And leaned down gently placing his lips on Naruto's. He licked his bottom lip and Naruto opened his mouth. Sasuke slid his tongue inside Naruto's mouth and slowly made its way around his mouth. Sasuke added on By slowly thrusting in Naruto who groaned. Sasuke deepened the kiss a little more and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke had to pull away and picked up the paces. Naruto Gripped the sheets as Sasuke thrust deeper in side with each thrust. "Naruto." He gasped as he trusted deeper inside. Naruto groaned and matched Sasuke trust as best he could. Sasuke loved that Naruto was matching his trust and felt him self grow larger. Naruto gasped and lost the rhythm for a second but quickly got it back. Naruto was about to come Sasuke could feel it and was happy because he was about to come as well.

"Sasuke, please, I...: Naruto couldn't finish the sentence as Sasuke pulled put and trust back in with so much force he lost his train of thought.

"Come for me Naruto," Sasuke whispered in his ear that was all he needed in the next second Naruto came tightening around Sasuke who groaned and Came inside the blond. Sasuke pulled out and laid down next to his little blond, He was happy there was no school tomorrow but after that they did. How was he going to deal with not being able to fuck Naruto when ever he wanted? It was going to be hard that he knew for sure.

Kiba and Gaara

Kiba sighed as he looked over his dorm room it was a mess, Gaara was right behind him he patted Kiba's shoulder and walked to his own room. Just then Naruto's door opened and Naruto walked out Sasuke close behind. Sasuke looked up and smiled, yes smiled at Kiba.

"Kiba, Gaara!" Naruto yelled running over to them. Kiba looked over his shoulder and Gaara was there holding a towel over his shoulder. Naruto jumped Kiba and Kiba hugged him back. Gaara just watched as Naruto walked over to him.

"Hello Naruto." Gaara said. Looking him over quickly Kiba still noticed it though and smiled. Sasuke was a lucky bastard . Naruto hugged Gaara, Gaara wrapped one arm around him.

"Did you sleep with Kiba?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes, Why?" Gaara asked did Kiba really not like it that much.

"Hm, no reason." With that Naruto slipped away Gaara found himself looking at his ass as he walked away and quickly jerked his eyes away. Kiba laughed and swung his arm around Gaara's shoulder and kissed his cheek. Gaara pulled way before thinking about it.

"Um, sorry I..." Gaara trailed off as his brother came around the corner he wasn't even in this dorm why was he stopping by? He smiled at Kiba who still had his arm draped around Gaara's shoulder.

"Hey Gaara can I talk with you?" Kankuro asked Gaara slipped away into his room where Kankuro followed and closed the door Kiba rested against the wall for only a moment then went to go find Naruto and Sasuke.

"What do you want Kankuro?" Gaara asked sitting on his bed Kankuro just smiled as he rested on the door.

"I thought you wanted the blond what's his name? Naruto that's it yet your hanging all over dog boy." Gaara sighed and glared at his brother.

"It this really what you wanted to talk about? I have better thing to do then Tell you about my sex life." Gaara said standing up. Kankuro tilted his head then his smile grew as if he just figured something out.

"You still like Naruto don't you. Does dog boy know?" He asked standing up and walking over to Gaara who was still a couple of inches shorter then him. "Does he little brother?" Kankuro asked again.

"In a way Kankuro. But I don't see what it matters I do like Kiba," Kankuro raised an eye brow Gaara sighed. "Dog boy." He nodded his head Gaara went on. "Naruto is happy with Sasuke and I am happy with Kiba." Kankuro laughed.

"But you still think about you little blond friend? Right? I mean I saw you watching over him as he walked away. You may like Kiba but your body wants Naruto. Hell most guys do. Just like every girl wants Sasuke." Kankuro said

"So what if it does, it also wants Kiba. Kankuro is there a point to this conversation? And why the hell are you so close." Gaara asked his voice tight as he moved back a step.

"Not really, I just wanted to make sure that I knew what was going on." HE said taking another step. "Just on more question." Gaara looked up at him. "When you slept with Dog boy were you thinking about him or Naruto?" With that Kankuro got up and walked away. Gaara hit the bed and then walked to the shower room

Gaara stripped his clothes and thought over what his brother had said. He was thinking about Kiba until the very end when he climaxed. HE was a horrible Boyfriend.

Kiba found Sasuke and Naruto sitting with Asuma and Shika. Kiba sat down next to Naruto who smiled at him, Kiba wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke glared at him but Kiba just stuck his tongue out at him. Asuma had finished off his cigarette and sighed as he noticed he didn't have another one. Shika looked up at him Asuma pointed to his lips, Shika sighed whispering under his breath "Troublesome." But got up anyways and walked away with Asuma.

Gaara joined them not finding his shower as relaxing as he wanted it to be. He found them all sitting at a table. He watched as Shika and Asuma left and Kiba move over to the other side of the bench Gaara sat down next to Kiba.

"I have a question." Naruto said grabbing every one's attention. "Am I the only one who thinks something it going on between Shika and Asuma?" Kiba looked over his shoulder but the other two were already out of sight.

"It wouldn't surprise if they were, there always together. Where Shika goes he goes, and vice versa." Sasuke said. Gaara looked over at him and just glared for a moment then looked away.

"Why though, I mean Shika good looking I'm betting he could get someone more around his age. Why Asuma I mean he's not that made looking either but I don't see why there together." Naruto added. Kiba looked over at him a little shocked.

"You think Shika is attractive?" Kiba asked. Naruto looked over at him and nodded his head. "Really?" He asked again.

"Yes, Kiba." Naruto said. Kiba let it go but of all people Shika.

"Why don't you ask Shika if he's together with Asuma he's very open more around you Naruto." Gaara said. Naruto looked over at him and stuck his tongue out at him. Gaara got the sudden urge to lean over and bring that tongue into his mouth but he stayed where he was.

"You know what I think I will." Naruto said standing up he looked over at Sasuke leaned down and kissed him then ran off in the direction Shika and Asuma walked off.

Kiba looked over at Sasuke who was looking at Gaara. "I thought you two were not talking." Sasuke looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"We made up, Why would you prefer it if I wasn't with Naruto anymore?" Sasuke asked already knowing the answer. Kiba looked away then back at Sasuke who was still waiting.

"No, I'm glade that Naruto is happy. You on the other hand Id rather see in hell." Gaara stayed quite as Kiba and Sasuke had their little jabs at each other. "Why did you fall for Naruto anyways?" Kiba asked.

"Why did you?" He answered with another question Kiba snorted and looked away. "Well That was a great way to loose two minutes on my life. See you around." Sasuke said standing up and walking in the opposite direction of Naruto.

Kiba looked over at Gaara who was just looking after Sasuke. Gaara then turned his glare on him Kiba moved back but Gaara stopped him. He leaned over and kissed him. Kiba was a little taken that Gaara would kiss him on school.

"Gaara someone might come by." Kiba said pulling far enough away to speak. Gaara shook his head and pulled way.

"Last night were you thinking about me when we had sex?" Gaara asked. Kiba just looked at him for a moment. Gaara waited.

"Yes, why would you ask that?" Kiba asked. Gaara shook his head.

"When you came were you thinking about me?" He asked. Kiba didn't answer for a while on this question.

"No," Was all he said. Gaara stood up and paced for a second. Then sat back down. "You were the same." Kiba added Gaara nodded his head.

"everything up until that point, I was thinking about you. Why the hell did he just pop in to my head when I climaxed?" Gaara asked mostly to himself then to Kiba.

"Because we both still want him. We still want to know what it would feel like to have him in our bed hear him moaning out our name and not Sasuke's." Kiba asked taking in a shaky breath.

"Does that make me a horrible boyfriend?" Gaara asked looking up at him.

"No because I'm doing the same thing." Kiba laughed and stood up as Naruto came running back to them his face flushed.

"Gaara, I need you." He gasped out. Gaara wasn't sure he had ever gotten that hard that fast. But he didn't want to stand up at that moment and show it to the world.

"What do you need Naruto?" Gaara asked his voice was calm. Naruto's eyes grew wide and he jumped up and down several times before talking again.

"Never mind Gaara. Thanks anyways." Naruto then ran off Gaara looked after him and sighed.

"Well I wonder what that was all about." Kiba said standing up Gaara got up and well and followed Kiba back to the dorm room. Kiba went to Gaara's room because it was cleaner then his. Gaara didn't mind he closed the door after they both were inside.

Gaara grabbed Kiba's hand and turned his around and brought him in to a kiss. Gaara then moved them both back so Kiba could lay on the bed. He ran his hand's under Kiba's shirt and heard a slight moan come from his love. Kankuro words came to his head but he blocked him out and kissed Kiba harder.

"Gaara." Kiba moaned out Gaara rubbed his thigh against Kiba's clothed member. Kiba moved his hips forward more onto Gaara's leg who pushed back harder.

Gaara slipped out of his shirt and then helped Kiba out of his and the rest of the clothes came to follow. Gaara looked over Kiba and groaned as he took in his member. "Can we go again Kiba?" Gaara asked. Kiba nodded his head. Though he was still really soar.

Naruto and Sasuke

Sasuke soon found his way back to his dorm room and started on homework it was easier to concentrate when Naruto wasn't right there with him but he still thought over him more then he should have. Sasuke let out a breath as a knock came at his door. "Who is it."

"Sakura." You have got to be kidding me, doesn't this girl get a hint? Sasuke pushed away from the desk and opened his door. Sakura stood there and smiled at him. He didn't smiled back he just looked down at her and waited to hear what she had to say. "Well can I come in?" She asked Sasuke shook his head.

"Sasuke this isn't funny let me in." She said Sasuke moved so they could talk in the hallway. Sakura sighed and rubbed her face then looked at him. "Listen Sasuke What I have to say is privet." Sasuke shook a little and looked at her.

"I'm in the middle of homework so if we could just move this along that would be great" Sasuke said and Sakura stopped her foot as if she was the one that was in a pissed off mood. "Really though what do you want." Sasuke asked.

"I want you to kiss me." Sasuke took a step back then turned around and walked in his room closing the door in Sakura's face. "Sasuke!" She yelled on the other side of the door. "Sasuke let me in!" She yelled then there was quite for a while and a soft knock on the door.

"Sasuke it me." Gaara called threw the door. Sasuke pulled away and opened the door Gaara just looked at him then pushed his way inside.

"Yes Gaara please come right in." Sasuke said closing the door after he was inside.

Naruto was finally found Shika in the parking lot getting out of Asuma's car holding two bag. "Shika I need to talk to you!" Naruto yelled. Shika looked over his shoulder at Asuma who took the bags and walked away.

"What is it Naruto?" Shika asked leaning on the car and sighing.

"I just have a quick question." Shika raised an eyebrow and waited. "Are you going gout with Asuma?" Shika took in a deep breath and looked at Naruto.

"No." And with that Shika walked off in the direction of Asuma but stopped and looked back at Naruto. "Why do you ask?" Naruto took a step back.

"No reason." Shika faced him again. Naruto took another step back and ducked as Shika took a leap at him. Shika quickly turned around and lunged again capturing Naruto this time pinning him to the ground.

"Naruto" was all Shika said.

"Well its just you to are always together. I mean where you go he's go and vice versa. So I was just wondering if you two had something." Naruto said looking up at Shika. Shika turned to look away but didn't get up.

"Troublesome." He said and slid off Naruto. Naruto got up and dusted off his clothes. Shika walked around Naruto and once again went in the direction Asuma did. Naruto waited a couple of second and followed behind.

"Gaara what do you need?"Sasuke asked looking over at the red head who had taken a seat on his bed. I need to clean those was the thought that came to his head.

"Can you keep your girlfriend quite from now on? She's really quite annoying." Gaara said and Sasuke felt his lip twitch.

"She is not my girlfriend I only have a _boyfriend_."Sasuke said Gaara smiled but it wasn't nice. "Is that all you wanted Gaara because you could have said that from outside in the hall way.

"No, I have come here fro more then to just bug you about you second love body."Sasuke was about to punch Gaara if he said on more thing about him liking Sakura. "Naruto, Is why I have come to endure you company. You see I find a problem, with my love life because it keeps coming back to yours." Sasuke knew that Gaara and Kiba for that matter liked Naruto but he didn't see how it was creating a problem for them.

"And what is that problem?" He asked. Gaara sighed and moved more onto the bed something Sasuke really wished he wouldn't do.

"You see I find myself with Kiba and am doing fine until it comes to where I must Climax." This was a little to much information then what Sasuke wanted to get into with Gaara of all people. "I think about Naruto and I wish that wouldn't happen but it does, And I don't think its going to stop anytime soon." Gaara said.

"So why are you here?" Sasuke asked rubbing the bridge of his nose. ""Because I don't see what this has to do with me." Gaara cleared his throat as if telling Sasuke he was about to get to the bad part.

"You see, I would like to sleep with Naruto." Gaara said.

Naruto was following Shika and Shika he swore knew that Naruto was following him. Shika finally stopped and so did Naruto who moved up into a tree to see what was going on. Asuma was resting on the wall the bags must have been put away. And Asuma drew one more time on the cigarette before he threw it on the ground.

Asuma leaned down and lightly kiss Shika who smiled and kissed him back. Asuma wrapped both arms around him, Shika entangled his hands in Asuma's hair bringing them both into a crushing kiss. He heard one of them groan slightly and Shika pressed his body closer to Asuma's who merely reached one hand down and grabbed Shika's ass. Naruto felt his mouth fell open as he watched the scene play in front of him.

Asuma allowed one hand to travel up Shika's Shirt But Shika took a step back taking deep breath's of air. Asuma only smiled keeping his hands on Shika's hips. "You taste of cigarettes." Shika commented Asuma laughed.

"If you had come sooner I wouldn't have even gotten one out." Asuma said leaning down and kissed him again. Shika rolled his eyes and Naruto could imagine hearing Shika saying "troublesome." Naruto didn't relies he was leaning so far over the branch to watch what they were doing so he fell. Shika looked down at him and Asuma swore when he pulled away and wiped his mouth.

"Naruto." Shika said shaking his head as he moved away from Asuma. "You better start running." he said Naruto jumped up and ran.

Sasuke just looked at Gaara as if he had lost his mine. Gaara just looked at him waiting Sasuke took a step forward. "Why on earth would I let you sleep with my boyfriend?" Sasuke asked Gaara smiled.

"Why wouldn't you? I mean I think every guy should have the taste of a new cock every now and then." Gaara said with a smile.

"And would you let me sleep with Kiba?" Gaara thought it over. If Sasuke was having the same problem then yes.

"If you were having the same problem. Yes." Sasuke shook his head and was pushed forward by his door being pushed open. Naruto ran in then landed on the bed and brought both him and Gaara on to the other side of the bed. Gaara landed on top and Naruto smiled up at him.

"Naruto!" Shika said in the door way Gaara looked down at him. Naruto pressed his fingers to his lips.

"He's not in here Shika he ran by." Sasuke said rubbing his face.

"Damn, thanks." With that Shika ran off again. Gaara looked back down at Naruto who cheeks were flushed and his breath was coming hard. Gaara couldn't help but become hard. Naruto felt it and blushed.

"Sorry." Gaara said looking down but didn't move. Instead he moved himself against Naruto's body.

"Gaara." His voice was gasping because he had been running again but Gaara pictured he had gotten him there. "Please." Naruto said Gaara bit his lip. But couldn't gather enough strength to climb off Naruto. He leaned down and kissed him Naruto was shocked when Gaara pried open his mouth with his tongue and moved in so it claimed everything Sasuke had.

Suddenly Gaara was pulled off Naruto and was thrown on the bed by Sasuke who looked down at Naruto. "I leave you alone for on second and you start making out with some other guy." Naruto laughed and got up with help from Sasuke.

"Well I can say this he's a way better kisser the you are." Sasuke glanced over at Gaara who had moved so he could stand up again.

"Really know? Would you like to know if he's a better fuck to?" Sasuke asked Naruto didn't know how to answer the question. He looked at Sasuke who was waiting. "Because if you do, Be my guest. Whatever makes you happy." Gaara looked at him wondering if he could be hearing this right.

"Um, I don't know?" Naruto replied looking down Sasuke looked over at Gaara and took in a deep breath if he was in this same position he would want it to end.

"Its a simple question Naruto do you or do you not want to try sleeping with Gaara?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked over at Gaara. He would be lying if he didn't say he didn't want to at least try but he would feel horrible saying it in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke moved so he was standing behind Naruto and they faced away from Gaara, "Do you want to have him? I don't mind, Well I do but thats beside the point. DO you want him?"Sasuke asked in his ear. Naruto nodded his head. "Then go to his room." Sasuke said. "Ill be here when you return and tell me who's the better screw." Naruto laughed and faced Gaara with a blush on his face.

"Let's go to your room Gaara." Naruto said blushing more. Gaara's heart jumped and he grabbed Naruto hand and pulled him out of the room giving Sasuke a nod of his head hoping he knew it was a thank you. He did.

Gaara closed the door and Hugged Naruto from behind. Naruto relaxed into him, this is what Gaara always wanted he kissed Naruto's next and he jerked a little. So cute. Gaara thought as he turned Naruto around. He pulled off Naruto's shirt and walked him to his bed, it was around the same size of Sasuke and that made him smile.

Naruto climbed on the bed. Gaara followed stripping away his shirt and leaned down licking Naruto chest and stomach. Naruto sucked in a deep breath, and Gaara came back up and kissed him softly. Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck bringing him closer. Gaara pulled away and Naruto watched him pull his zipper down and help him out of his pants then boxers. Gaara moved away to get himself out of his own pants and boxers. Naruto reached down grabbing Gaara firmly making him moan.

"Gaara." Naruto whispered in his ear. Gaara closed his eyes and pushed Naruto down. He had dreamed of this many time of Naruto under him on top of him calling out his name instead of that blasted Sasuke. He wasn't going to let this go to waste.

Gaara reached over and grabbed the little bottle he had on the night stand and spread himself. Naruto while waiting spread his legs like he does with Sasuke and Gaara just about came from the sight of looking at him. Gaara eased himself in like he does with Kiba and Naruto wrapped his legs around Gaara's hips. Gaara went slow trusting in and out so slowly like he did with Kiba. Naruto leaned upward.

"Gaara I'm not going to break. Please move faster." Naruto begged and Gaara complied. He moved his hips forward harder and faster. Naruto fell back against the pillows. "Gaara, Gaara." Naruto moaned while clawing at Gaara's blankets.

"Naruto." Gaara manged to grunt out. He could see why Sasuke had sex with him as often as he did. Naruto sweet voice was finally calling out his name. Those blue eyes looking up at him begging him to move faster harder deeper. Gaara was all to willing to comply.

Naruto was gasping and every now and the called out Gaara's name again. It felt amazing and he could fell himself about to come. Gaara grabbed his hips to keep him from moving to far away as the trust got harder. Naruto was pounded into the bed more and more as Gaara trust harder. "Gaara, I... I'm coming!" Naruto gasped out. Gaara smiled and brought Naruto into a kiss as they both came.

Gaara didn't pull out of Naruto. "Naruto can we go again?" Gaara asked in his ear Naruto shivered and nodded his head. Gaara pulled out and turned Naruto over so he was lying on his stomach. "Rest on your knees Naruto." Gaara said, Naruto picked himself up and got in the potion. "That's a good boy." Gaara whisper making Naruto moan.

Gaara moved himself back in and didn't wast time moving slowly. Naruto didn't seem to mind. Gaara grabbed his hips and moved them with his trust. Naruto's moan became louder and he put his face in the pillow to keep them down and that the last thing Gaara wanted. Gaara pulled Naruto up his gasped filled the room as he rested against Gaara's chest.

"Gaara, Gaara." He said over and over again in time with his trust, Gaara smiled and suck on Naruto's neck. "Dear god," He moaned. Gaara pulled away to gasp as Naruto tighten around him.

Gaara let Naruto lay his upper body on the bed again so he could forces on fucking the little blond harder, Naruto dug his nails into the sheets and whined and moaned as Gaara trusted. "Naruto come for me. Come for me."Gaara said shifting slightly to hit Naruto sweet spot. Naruto gasped out.

"Right there Gaara." Naruto said looking back at him it was the sexiest thing Gaara had ever seen he moved one hand to wrap around Naruto member and pulling it in time with him. Naruto withered under Gaara. "Gaara." Was all he could say. Gaara smiled.

Naruto bit his lip and dug into the sheets and Gaara did him from behind. Gaara hit that spot over and over with each trust. Naruto was a bout to come he could feel it, Gaara's trust were becoming more deeper and harder. He was about to come as well. "Gaara, I want you to come inside me. Please harder." Naruto couldn't believe half of what he was saying had he really wanted Gaara this bad? No, Sasuke had him beat by miles. But Gaara was still good.

They both came soon after. Naruto collapsed on the bed as did Gaara he then pulled out. Naruto quickly fell asleep and Sasuke walked in. "What it what you thought it was?" He asked Gaara. He nodded his cheeks flushed. "Yeah I thought him what he knows." Sasuke leaned down and picked the little blond up. He opened his eyes and leaned up and kissed Sasuke before becoming more comfortable and falling asleep again.

Kiba and Gaara.

Gaara Changed into new clothes and went off and found Kiba in the school Park talking with Shika. Where was Asuma? Shika looked over at him and nodded his head in his hello. Gaara did the gesture back. Asuma then walked over and Gaara to himself rolled his eyes. Where one was the other was to.

Gaara took a seat next to Kiba who smiled at him. Gaara leaned over and kissed Kiba but the spark wasn't there. He didn't feel the same way he did when he kissed Naruto Gaara pulled away and Kiba smiled at him then looked down again.

"Did you hear, Shika's been trying to find Naruto because he saw something between Shika and Asuma? I asked what it was but Shika wouldn't tell me."Gaara though over what happened before him and Naruto had sex.

"No, I had no idea. What do you think it is?" Gaara asked looking up at the moon it was almost full.

"I don't know I bet he caught them doing it or something along those lines I mean Shika's pretty worked up over it." Kiba said laughing,

Gaara stood up and Kiba watched him do it. "Kiba." Gaara started off Kiba looked up at him. "I like you a lot. But I cant be with you if all I'm thinking about it Naruto." Gaara said. Kiba looked down and took in a deep breath.

"Are you saying we should break up?" Kiba asked tears spilling out of his eyes before he could stop them.

"Yes." Gaara said in a cold dead tone.

Yeah well there you go, I hope you all liked it! The next one will focus also more on the some of the other people.

-Anne


End file.
